I Have Loved You The Moment Since I Met You
by EastendersHollyoaksFan
Summary: A familiar face returns to the streets of Saint Hearts to share her words of wisdom to all those who will listen to her and to console them through their times of needs! Will people open her with open arms or reject her and neglect her words of wisdom completely? Could the friends that she wronged forgive her and build bridges with them and form new friendships?
1. The Forgotten Friend

**Good Day, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you is the 'new and improved' version of my story 'The Start Of A Brand New Life'. I present to you The Voice Of Reason! You may already realize that I have a similar story like this however I was so wrong because that was my first story and I apologize if you felt offended. However, I believe that you would be pleased with the new changes that I have made and I pray that you show your support by commenting about my story. However, I wanted to add a little bit of drama for all of the characters in MI High and I would be writing about stories and situations that are serious for example drug abuse, hysterical pregnancies and etc! I hope that you enjoy reading my story! I love you all and please comment! Good or bad! My heart rejoices when I see your comments and reviews! Don't be scared, I don't bite. XOXO**

The naked winter trees line the avenue. Our breath rises in visible puffs to join the darkened clouded night sky. There is a freezing chill in the air that brings crispness to the leaves, bejewelled with frost, that crunch underfoot. Rosy cheeked, we stamp to keep warm, pulling woollen hats over our reddened ears and tightening scarves over our blue-tinged winter wind howled through the desolate marsh and bit at his frozen skin. The bleak grey cloud overhead reflected perfectly his grey mood inside. These short days, these long nights, the dampness that crept into his weary bones and made them ache for summer again. Each footfall broke the frosted puddles that lay embedded in the hardened earth, each one was made in the autumn, when the hooves of the horses that were ridden over the path had each sunk several inches into the then soft soil. The world seemed to lie barren and lifeless before him as if God himself had put it to sleep. Trodding towards the shop that my old SKUL tutor used to own, memories of that dreadful place filled my mind of all the vengeance fulled criminals roaming around free, the harsh diseases that we created to infect the world with and punish the people who dared to wrong us.

Raphael had been my tutor since I started my training at the age of two to lead me to the path of crime, revenge and suffering in hope that I might become one of them but he didn't do it because he wanted it was because of his wife, Sapphira. She had got into debt with the Grand Master and the only way that she could pay it off was to sacrifice her children and her husband to the harsh regime of SKUL otherwise they would hunted like prey and killed swiftly. He was ordered to fatten me up so that I was thriving but only on the strict meals that the Grand Master provided for me and that was hard enough. Entering the shop, I was quickly embraced by Rapahel who had changed immensely; His once dark hair changed to damp, thick long hair and he grew a beard so long that it covered most of his neck but he was still the hard-working man with a soft exterior.

Raphael beamed with pride whilst stroking his beard. "So how have you been, young Zoe since the last time that I saw your little face? You have changed so much. And how is little Danielle and Gabrielle doing? Do they still enjoy spending time with their mummy?"

That brought a smile to my face and I cheered. "Yes, Danielle especcially enjoys spending time with her mummy but baby Gabrielle loves napping all of the time but I still love my daughters anyway. They are so perfect in every single way."

"That is good to hear. I bet Natasha has changed since the birth of her twins." Raphael smirked itching to burst into laughter. "I am only joking with you. Tasha has changed immensely and suddenly she changed from a carefree teenage to a commited, determined teenage mother."

"Yeah well she offered to babysit the kids while I came to talk to you about the girls." I told him, nervously. "I haven't been in touch with Dan since I left a year ago. I haven't even told him that I have had his kids. Knowing Dan, he would probably freak out about this and the girls have survived long enough without their father."

"But he could claim rights over the girls and then you might never get to see them again." Rapahel stressed, throwing his hands in the air. "Do you actually believe that once Daniel finds out about the fact that he has twin girls that he will want anything more to do with you? Okay, you might be able to arrange some sort of agreement where you have the same amount to see and spend time with the girls but what if he wants the girls for himself and he is willing and ready to fight in court for them no matter what it takes. Zoe, you might be facing the proscept of never seeing them ever again; They won't know who you are and that would be the hardest thing that you will ever have to experience even worse than SKUL definetly."

"I don't want to loose my babies. Please help me. I beg you. Don't let him take my babies away from me." I cried, letting my tears flow. "I will do whatever it takes to ensure my children the best education and the best life. My intention weren't to hurt anybody especcially not Dan when I left so suddenly because I was pregnant. Gabby and Dani need me. They need their mummy."

"The only way that you could ever be able to keep them is if you tell Dan." Raphael advised, grabbing his car keys. "You need to go to him and tell him the truth about your sudden depature; You owe him that, Zoe and you know that you do. He deserves a real explanation as to why you abandonned him or he will never be able to move on."

"I can't tell him. I don't know how. I don't know what he will do." I mumbled, hiding my face in my hands. "Dan, he is so complicated to understand. You don't know if he is shocked, angry, sad or happy so I won't be able to tell if he has taken the news or not. I love him so much that I was willing to pack up my things and abandon him; He loved his carefree life with being an MI9 spy and also hanging out with his friends. He wasn't ready for the full responsability of being a father not really. He acts really mature but behind it all he only acts like that because of years of pretending to be something he's not."

"I can't tell you what to do because I don't know Daniel in the way that you do, Zoe." Rapahel replied reasonably, knowing that this was hard for me. "Zoe, you can't keep this hidden forever because secrets like this find a way of coming out and if you keep it hidden for too long then poisons and affects everybody that you love. Take this for someone who knows what they are talking about don't join a good or bad organisation. I know that MI9 have their protection for all children of agents but you will always be left wondering if Danni or Gabby has been kidnapped by some crazy, messed up person. I lost my son to SKUL. Mateo was my life and he became one of them because it was out of my hands. I couldn't fight against the regime that the GrandMaster had."

"I know that already but I can't make Dan quit MI9 not now and not ever. It's his whole life." I wept, showing my face with a weak smile. "I don't know if I will be ever truly free from SKUL or MI9. Every moment is like another challenge or fight to survive and to raise two young beautiful girls in a world where they aren't safe. I will have to teach them to jump whenever you suspect that someone is an opponent. That's not the kind of life that I want for them. I don't want that for my daughters, Rapahel. Not now. Not ever. I want them to have the life that I didn't. To be a proper child. To go on holidays, have barbecues in the summer and go on playdates and stuff."

"Yes and you will have that life if you get in the car." Rapahel insisted persistently. "Call Natasha to bring the girls so that they can finally meet their father who doesn't know a single thing about them."

"Do you think I am being selfish? Do you think that I am being selfish by keeping the girls so close and not letting them go? I am so scared that once they leave then that's it; I won't have anybody else and I will be all on my own." I asked him, grabbing my phone and dialing Natasha's phone number waiting for her to pick up. It took a while. A long while. But once she did answer after a long eight minutes, I could hear her voice faintly and I could hear some screaming babies in the background.

"Zoe, this isn't really a good time right now. Where are you? Are you still at Rapahel's place?" Natasha exclaimed, cradling a crying babe. "I wanted to see him too, you know. But you wanted to tell himself really important. I don't really mind but how is he since Sapph, Mateo and Jane came back to their father. What's up?"

"I need you to take the babies to a place for me to meet Dan." I replied nervously, shaking uncontrollably. "Can you please take them to 12 Jordan street please as soon as possible?"

"Dan? Why the sudden change of heart? Don't tell me that this has something to do with Raphael." scolded Natasha, kissing her teeth. "Are you sure that you want to go through that only I saw how you reacted the last time when you came close to see him again and you had a meltdown. Can you handle all of that? What the girls need is a stable mother not a mother who is shaken every time that you hear the name Daniel?"

I ranted. "I am strong, independent and stable now and the last thing I need is you telling me that I am incapable of taking my beautiful twins to see their father even though it would be the hardest thing that I will ever be able to do ever."

Natasha seemed a lit unhinged. "Okay, they are your twins not mine. I just don't want to have to pick up the pieces and have to see you have a meltdown. Zoe, you aren't the worse person in the world for protecting your children from a life where one of your parents is fighting crime all the time and has no time for you anymore. You will always be their mommy!"

I quietly implied. "Yeah but I can't help but have these horrible thoughts over them abandoning me because they feel like I kept them from their daddy. They have the right to see him and he has the right to have him in his life. Oh my God! I am such an idiot because Imagine being in his shoes."

Entering the car with Rapahel, memories of the past started flooding into my mind, memories of the amazing adventures, criminals and friendship that we formed together. It was one of the best things that I have experienced. As Raphael stopped right outside my foster mother's house expecting me to climb out of the car and race into the house burying my foster mother in kisses and hugs but I didn't feel that way anymore about her. About to step out of the car, I was traumatized by the sight of Dan laughing around with Keri, Aneisha and Tom and seeing how content and cheerful he was. They walked into my foster mother, Gillian and my foster dad, Micah's home joking around and playing. "I am going to ruin his life but I have to do this not for me but for them. Because I love them more than anything in the whole world. They need to know who their daddy is."

Getting out of the room, Gillian splashed water on me promoting me to start laughing even though most people would have started screaming. Gillian started screaming, laughing and sobbing all at the same time because it was one of the most amazing things that could have ever happened to her. "Zoe, what are you doing here? It has been almost a year since I saw you and the last time you were saying things like I am so sorry and that you never meant to hurt me." Gillian ran up and hugged me even though I was soaked with dirty water and I didn't mind because I hadn't seen her for a long time.

"I missed you too, Mum." I stated hugging her tighter while she cried and some of the salty tears landed on my shoulder but I didn't mind. Gillian backed away from a few steps and took a very good look at me but I couldn't help feeling like that house was my prison and that I couldn't go in. "Hon, come into the house. Keri and Libi has got some spare clothes in their closet so you can borrow them and we could have a proper little chat up and talk about how much things has changed since you was last here."

Ignoring my instincts to run out of that shouting and screaming, I climbed up the stairs upon hearing Dan's laugh in the living room. Gillian realized my anxiety towards Dan and pondered why I was avoiding him especially for this long. Gillian added. "So have you spoken to Dan since you left or have you been ignoring him for some unknown reason? Or I am hinting some sort of negative impression in my old age, eh?"

Trying to change the subject, I looked at a photo of her, Libi and Keri outside of the cinema. "So you fostered Keri and Libi? That must be really rewarding to look after children and be a role model in society. I am really pleased that you moved on and forgot all about me. I have a family of my own now anyway so excuse me if I am not all upset and disappointed that you replaced me with Keri and Libi."


	2. The Desire Of The Soul

**I present Chapter 2 To You!**

Gillian clucked like a chicken. "I know you, Zoe. You always feel so insecure about talking to people because you feel like there is nobody that you can truly confide in but there is always me. I will always be here for you, Keri and Libi and all the other foster children that I may have in the future. You always try to change the subject. Tell me what happened."

I started to crack under the pressure of her constant, intense staring and her body language. "Okay there is something that you should know. The week that I left, I found out something big. Really big. I mean huge. That I was kind of, well I was...pregnant with twins."

Gillian's jab dropped at the news and collapsed into the bed. "You were pregnant? With twins? So how many weeks were you? What day that you find out? Why didn't you tell me about this before? Didn't you trust me or something?"

Placing my hand on hers and I admitted. "Mum, I always trusted you but I was scared about Dan that he wouldn't understand. I went through with the pregnancy and ended up giving birth at approximately 38 weeks to two beautiful, healthy little girls but I was scared that Dan was going to freak out tell me to get an abortion or it is over between us. It was the hardest thing that I ever have to do leaving you all behind but I had to do because Gabrielle and Danielle are mummy's girls and they are dependent on their mummy."

Gillian chocked feeling like she was suffocating. "You could have came to me but you didn't and I have lost so many people before such as your father for instance. We got divorced after he had an affair with his assistant in his office and I caught him once kissing and guess what his assistant is a man. He is bisexual and he didn't think of running it past me and apparently he has had many affairs with other people both men and women and has two children with another woman but he wouldn't tell me who they were but for the girl's sake and well-being he is staying here but not in this room on the sofa. Do you know what I can't help the fact that I am feeling like you don't need me anymore but when you land on my doorstep saying all these things.."

Knowing when I am not wanted, I was ready to walk out of the door but I stopped myself. "Do you know what I can't believe that you would say those things when you had such a high impression of me but I couldn't live up to your stupid standards? I was alone all by myself but that's the way I like it to do things either alone or with my baby sister. I wasn't some loved up, head of heels teenager; Mum, I was only sixteen years old and I was so terrified that if I would somehow ruin your stupid impression of me. Do you know how hard it was being that scared not only for me but Danielle and Gabrielle. I needed you, Mum but you weren't there. YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME OR MY DAUGHTERS!"

"I know that I was too busy with the holiday and the business to take proper care of you when you were pregnant but I am here now. Here. Stay and let me take care of you." offered Gillian handing me over Keri's dress and begging me with those puppy dog eyes of hers. I took the dress going to get dressed in the other room feeling like I couldn't help but ruin things for me and my daughters. Strolling into the other room, I sighed taking in everything that just happened. Putting on the dress and putting the other stuff in the washing basket. Seeing Mum, I declared. "My sister, Natasha is bringing Danielle and Gabrielle as soon as possible. She is probably just stuck in traffic but you won't have to worry because she will be here soon. I can't stay here longer than I have to, Mum."

"I know, Pet. I'm sorry that I am crying for no reason but I can't help but think about how I am going to become a grandma. But I hope your daughters are more cleaner than Keri." Gillian exasperated, rolling her eyes. "She is messy, leaves food and hair extensions all over the place and hogs all the good things in her house for herself. There is a hair dryer in the living room so you dry that pretty hair of yours. Oh no! Two babies are coming here and you never know if they will be hungry or not. Don't worry, I will be back as soon as I can."

"You don't need to get food for them. Natasha has probably fed them anyway." I stated.

Putting my hair into a towel making sure that it wasn't covering my face, I followed right behind her listening to the sweet sound of Dan's laugh. Gillian entered grabbing her keys. "Mom, where are you going? My friends just arrived and we said that we were going to do movie night tonight but Libi wanted to stay behind and finish her schoolwork."

Gillian jested laughing. "Keri, I am far too busy for this right now. I am going to get some baby food so you need to stay here and answer the door when Gabrielle and Danielle come knocking not literally because they can't knock yet but when Natasha comes."

"Who's Danielle and Gabrielle? Long lost relatives?" joked Tom.


	3. The Change Of Heart

Keri sighed impatiently, "Mum, why didn't you tell me that there was going to be babies here. Who are they anyway? And who's Natasha?"

"My sister." I whispered quietly wondering if they could even hear me but I couldn't stand all of these tensions running high and I thought that it was now or never. Walking into the living room with my wet hair, I showed my face and felt like it was a complete weight off my shoulders. Dan, on the other hand, didn't look too happy to see me and looked at me like I was a bad smell. "Zoe, what are you doing here? I thought that you were away looking for your brothers and sisters and was too selfish to give me a call once in a while and only talked to Tom because he was the only person you could trust."

"That's so not true, Dan. I swear that Tom didn't know the real reason I left in the first place and I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to tell me that I could confide in anyone because I couldn't not really."

Dan spat. "Bullshit! There was always me that you could talk to." Dan grabbed my phone once I placed it on the table reading it and adding. "You have called Natasha more times than me. Is she suddenly more important than me because she is your sister. I loved you and you abandoned me like you never really loved me."

"Of course I did. I felt the same way about you as you felt about me but you don't deserve me..." I replied apoligetic, looking down at the ground. Rushing out of the room, I opened the door to see my girls there with Natasha and her boys and I carried them in my arms kissing them and thanking God everyday that I had these miracles in my life. Walking into the room with them, I heard Dan curse when I entered but I tried to ignore it because it was only natural for him to be angry or upset. Even suicidal. But that's a bit extreme. There are only babies!

Coughing, I started. "I was pregnant when I left. Three months. I was a little shocked and surprised and I didn't know what to do. Everyday since I found out, I wanted to tell you guys because you were like family to me but you don't know who the father of the baby is. It is a mystery to me too. I was drunk and I know that it is not like me to be drunk but I had one sneaky drink and I ended up in somebody else's bed."

"So are all of these babies yours, Zo?" asked Aneisha curiously, breaking the tension between me and Dan. I replied quickly and quietly, "No these girls are mine but these boys are hers. They are lovely little boys. Just little angels."

Dan dribbed disgusted, "So you left knowing that you were having my children but you didn't tell me? Then you just walk in here like you belong here. How dare you do this to me not now."

"How did you know that?" I asked guilitly, hiding my burning red cheeks.

Dan corrected me. "I knew that because you are one of the worst liars on the planet and also getting to know you more and more each day meant that I could read you like a book even if you won't believe me. Before she left, me and Zoe had sex in her room. That is Keri's room now, I presume in the same bed and sheets. We decided to take our relationship to the next level thinking that we were ready."

"Eww! In my bed? In those sheets that I rest my body? You didn't have to say that but I am glad that you did because I wouldn't have known that I needed to change those disguisting sheets before I go to bed."

Danielle and Gabrielle started yawning after the long journey that took them from my apartment to Gillian's home and slept like angels in their mummy's arms. An awkward silence asendanded. No one could think of anything to talk about. Dan used those beautiful azure eyes of his to good use and tightened his gaze on me making me feel really uncomfortable but I couldn't give him another thought because my girls needed their mummy. Keri started the conversation by asking, "So how long are you planning to stay here? There isn't much space in the house for four babies and we will end up getting on top of each other if you did stay here but you probably have a plan don't you."

Converting my eyes from my sleeping babies to a blushing Keri, I smiled weakly. "No actually I don't. Well not really. I have got some siblings around the world but that's probably it. I was actually hoping to stay here well not in this obviously but to live somewhere close to her. You must be Keri Summers. Mum told me about you. She thinks the world of you like her own child."

Keri sniggered, rolling her eyes at me. "Well, as much as she loves me as her own daughter, you could never really forget about you, Zoe. She always talked about you like you were the most amazing thing in the world. My little treasure, she used to call you but for a while it has been Libi, Mum and me. That's kind of the way that we like things around here. A lot has changed since you left especially for Stella and Frank. I bet you don't now but they are.."

I interrupted Keri, "Expecting. I know Stella is pregnant. Tom wasn't the only person that I kept in touch with and she knew about the twins. Stella was like a mother to me since I came out of SKUL. I know that it is two boys. Frank is really excited to start a family of his own. I know that I can't come back here and expect things to be the same. Before, I was a lonely teenage but now I am a Mum of two. I guess that I don't expect you to understand what I have been through the less couple of months. It was killing me being away from you but I couldn't come back. Not back here."

Keri raised one brow. "So why are you back here? Are you here for Dan so that you and him and the girls can run into the sunset together but that isn't going to happen because me and Dan are kind of together. We have an open relationship that means that we can sleep with whoever we want but that doesn't affect us or our sex life."

Natasha intervened laughing. "No offence but open relationship never work out. People don't know the risk of having one partner sleeping with other people. As much as you try to hide it Keri but every moment you would be wondering who he will be sleeping with next and that would eat you alive."

Keri spat on the ground by accident and shouted. "My relationship with Dan is solid and stable and just the way we want it. Just because we aren't being traditional doesn't mean that you should make comments like that, Natalie."

"My name is Natasha, not Natalie." corrected Natasha.

Keri coldly replied. "I don't care, Natasha or Natalie. Whatever your name is. Zoe, you left without even a explanation and you just walk back in and expect Mum to hug you and forgive and forget. When you left, Mum was in tears because she believed that you left because you thought that she wasn't enough for you. She worships the ground you walk on. She thinks the sun shines out of your backside. Mum was broken and you did that for her. You left me to pick up the shattered pieces."

I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry that I left but I felt like I didn't have any other choice but to leave. It wasn't my intentions to hurt anyone especially not Mum. I don't know what I was thinking by leaving but I was lost okay."

Aneisha stepped in leaning forward. "You could have come to me and talked to me. I was supposed to be your best friend but you left me with these two losers. You weren't the only one who was affected by this."

Keri added. "Aneisha's parents are really controlling and possessive telling her what she is going to study in college but she doesn't even want to do that. They are trying to control every single aspect of her life including who she can hang around with. They said that she can only hang around with Tom because he gets the best grades."

"How did you find out that you were pregnant?" asked Dan.


	4. The Fires Of The Soul

Whispering, I looked straight into his eyes. "After the incident upstairs, I didn't know about pregnancy or birth or even babies. In SKUL, we were taught that these people knocked on parent's doors and people who wanted the children took them in but people who didn't sent them off to SKUL. So I started throwing up in the mornings, my breasts were really soft and tender, I was going to the toliet all of the time and I had these weird cravings for tuna pasta. I ate that all through my pregnancy and was addicted to the smell of other people's perfume but those was some of the symptons. Three months past and my stomach grew bigger by the minute. I didn't know what was happening to me and that made me feel quite worthless, useless and even sometimes suicidal. Just because of fear. Fear of the unknown. At Roly's party, I drank more than I should have to be honest and ended up fainting during the party when you all left and surprisingly Melissa could see that there was something really wrong with me and normally teenager who have had three beers don't just collapse. I didn't even know what beer was but it tasted amazing like I was out of my own skin for a while but afterwards she took me to hospital. To this day, I don't know why she did that because at that time she hated me because I was dating Dan but she put our differences aside and took me to hospital where I was told that I was pregnant. I didn't know what pregnant meant but I pray to God each day that these girls were okay. That they flourished. That they thrived. That they grew strong. That I was blessed to be their mummy. Anyway six months later when I was in America, Utah to be most exact, I gave birth to two beautiful little girls. They were five minutes apart and for those five minutes I think little Gabrielle missed her little sister. Gabrielle was born first at just seven pounds and 11 ounces while Danielle was seven pounds and 8 ounces. I was so nervous for the birth that I started biting my nails throughout my labor. My midwife was one of the weirdest people ever to walk the planet often saying things like I am going to yank your babies out if you don't push and that the head was like a squid's bottom. Actually when I started having contractions, my waters broke and hit my midwife right in the chest and she ended up falling over covered in water which was quite amusing to watch but I can't say that she felt the same way about that experience as I did but the nurses there was outstanding."

Aneisha responded sobbing. "I could have been there, you know. To hold your hand. To make sure that you were okay. To say that they were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Just what best friends do if you had of let me but you didn't. You didn't want me there for their birth and it breaks my heart that I didn't mean as much to you as you meant to me. What did I do wrong? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to get all mixed up all of this." I said searching through my bag for a letter. "I wanted to give this to you the day that I left. It was the real reason that I left that day and how much I was going to miss seeing you each day because I do miss it. I missed seeing your face light up when we got a new mission or how you were always so energetic about missions with a drama twist. Those memories are not going to leave me. I will always be grateful for what you did to me. Please don't hate the girls for mistakes that I've made. I should have trusted you but I was so scared that you would find another best friend. You meant so much to me that I want you to be Gabrielle's godmother if you will have her."

Aneisha upon hearing my proposition rushed into hugging her and instantly put things behind her and forgive her for everything because she was still the sweet, amazing person that she always has been. Keri however wasn't so pleased and tried to change the subject, "Right well now that is all out in the open. We aren't going to be here tonight because we have a special place to be in the teenage spy awards. Stark was dead set against the idea of honoring and celebrating the work not only the MI High spy team has done but for everybody else who are teenage spy. I am secretly hoping for the award of best combat spy of the year award. Not to be all self-centered but I have been working even better than most people have and I deserve it more than them. I can't wait to go on the stage and collect my award."

Dan blushed wrapping his arms around her. "Way to be modest and keep things to yourself, babe. Personally I think that I should get the award of parkour specialist seeing as I was willing to spend my weekends teaching other agents about it. I can't wait for this event; It is going to be amazing! So are you going tonight, Zoe? Are you attending the MI9 event?"

I soundly felt like he was putting me in an impossible situation and I stumbled, "Dan, not that I would love to but being a parent means your kids come first but I can't be an agent anymore. Parenthood is about sacrifice and I am sacrificing my career as an agent to make sure that my girls don't have to jump ever time that an KORPS agent is there. I can't just start again as much as I want to but this is the start now that I will not participate in anymore missions. I don't want my girls worrying that everytime I walk out of the door that I won't come back alive or come back severely injured. I don't want them to have the life that I had; That won't be fair. I learnt from the Mastermind's mistakes. He was a terrible parent but because of the fact that I am in fact his clone instead of his daughter doesn't change anything. I will not be him not now not ever."

Dan sighed running his hand through his thick blonde hair. "Okay, I can see that being a parent means the world to you so I will allow you to become parents to the children on one condition."

"Whatever you want, I would do anything for my girls." I promised him.

Before Dan could even say what he wanted from her, the door flung open with Mum there carrying a bag full of baby food, clothes and other essentials needed for raising two sets of twins. She practically collapsed in excitement, love and amazement when she saw the sleeping babies in my arms rushing over to hold them despite the fact that they were comfortably sleeping. Mum practically snatched Danielle out of my arms leaving me half empty but I didn't mind because she was just excited about having a real baby in the house. Mum has a bit of a habit to get obsessed with other people's baby and that is the main reason why some people hide their babies away.

A year ago, Samantha, Mum's sister, had a little boy named Johnny and once Mum laid eyes on that boy she fell in love with him and fell obsessed with him. She covered a book with pictures of her and Johnny calling him her little boy but once Samantha found out about her obsession with her baby she couldn't help but run away and leave her sister to deal with it. Once Mom heard her sister's plans to raise Johnny abroad in New Zealand, she tried her very hardest plotting how to make Johnny stay and that even meant going through the court and try to win custody. She even tried to make it look like Samantha was neglecting her child and Johnny was taken into care; Mom was trying to win full custody of her 'baby' but soon Samantha was able to win custody of Johnny and once she found out about her mental health illness she tried to help her older sister but she didn't even want anyone else's help saying that she was fine. Mom was pregnant years ago with a girl and she was happily married but she faced five other miscarriages before this girl but as hard as she tried she couldn't keep hold of this baby and she lost it too. Mom was so depressed and she was diagnosed with mental health illnesses and has been struggling with it for years.

Bearing that in mind, I placed Gabrielle in her pushchair and looking as Mom gushed over the sleeping beauty but after a moment of her holding her Danielle started crying heavily and refused to stop despite Mom's hushing. "Oh my sweet baby, you have a strong pair of lungs on you and you just want to tell everyone that you are the center of attention and you demand attention from everybody. But don't worry my sweet baby I am here to take care of you now."

Danielle still continued to cry and I snatched her back causing Mom to look a little hurt, bitter and anger all at the same time. "Mom, she is probably really tired and needs her big sister to help her sleep and they are inseparable. They are like twins. This was really amazing to see you again but I would appreciate all of this but this has been pointless because the girls are obviously tired, I need to go home and the guys are going out anyway so there will be no one here to provide security for my babies. Tasha, let's go to the 'apartment."


	5. The Forgotten Love

**This Chapter Is Quite Short! But the next is going to be longer! Promise. I present to you chapter 5! xx**

Natasha got the hint and lied fluently, "Yes of course. It's nap time anyway and the kids need routine."

Pushing past Mom, I couldn't help feeling bad for lying to her but Mom has not only struggled with mental health issues but also infertility and sometimes in extreme cases depression and I don't want that affecting my children' upbringing. Every time that I came home, I was scared that she would come back messed up, twisted or really mentally ill. Walking into the park with the children to get some fresh air, I dreaded the moment that she would ask about Mom. "So why didn't you want Danielle and Gabrielle to have a real relationship with their foster grandmother?"

I shot back at her. "But she is nothing to these babies. Nothing. One day, I was walking home by myself and I stopped at the gate once I saw Gillian throwing my stuff outside saying that I was no longer her daughter and some neighbors had came out after hearing all the noise that we were making. Before that, Gillian took us to school and she bought me ice cream for breakfast with a little flake and I knew that she was really unstable saying some crazy stuff like her lost daughter was sleeping in her room. I knew that she wasn't right in the head but I ignored that because I was hoping that I wasn't right. Oh why did I have to be right? Anyway, some of the neigbors let me into their house and said that I could stay there in the night saying that Gillian wasn't quite right. That she didn't actually mean it and that she was wrong about everything but I started sobbing because of the way that she looked at me, not knowing who I am or not knowing how much I loved her. But they were right after that a ambulance was called and she was given some tablets to take but that didn't actually help me because everyday I wondered if I would come home to the place demolished, destroyed or in ruins. It was like she wasn't in control of her body and her grief had taken over for a long time buried feelings. I don't know what it must have been like for her to loose a daughter especially having miscarried a lot of times and I knew that no matter how bad it gets or how wrong she is that I would never abandon her but I did even though she was in a good place and then my departure put her in an even worse place than she was before. I couldn't handle having an unstable foster mother and I wondering why I just couldn't have a normal family. A mom that was sweet, kind and caring that baked every morning, a workaholic dad who spends every single waking hour taking care of his children and two younger siblings who treated me like their proper older sibling. Gillian isn't my mom. She was always high sometimes or low other times."

Natasha wrapped her arms around her older sister watching the sun go down unknown that Keri heard everything they said about her foster mother. It was sunset. I watched with an unwavering gaze, as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as Stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at me, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and I found myself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds...


	6. A Time To Love

**I Present To You With Chapter 6!**

Keri's POV

Getting dressed an hour after hearing what Zoe had to say about Gillian. That selfish, ungrateful bitch! Mum has only tried to aid all the people who are in her care and she needs to accept the fact that she is an mental health patient and she will never truly be completely normal but that's why I love her. She gave me a loving, stable home when my foster parents moved away after I refused to come with them to India to go and live there. Zoe doesn't appreciate what Mom has done for her taking her in, loving her, taking care of her. Sorting out my make up I could help but be really angry and furious of what I heard and I wasn't scared to make my anger known. Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of me. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, my fists began to clench and my jaw rooted. When the final mento had been added to the coke inside of me I exploded with anger, with no control objects levitated and broke. People dropped to the floor as the primeval instinct took rage hissed through my body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off me like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing my moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty.

Applying blusher on my pale skin, I slammed the box shut. "You can read minds can't you, Aneisha? Tell me why would a sixteen year old teenager with a set of non-identical twins return back to the place that she fled to three months pregnant and return? Or should you tell me if I am making the biggest mistake of my life by having an open relationship with my boyfriend? Or should you tell me why Zoe doesn't appreciate everything Mom does for her? Or does my boyfriend secretly have a crush for his ex girlfriend? Is Dan still in love with Zoe? Should I still be with him? Should I be concerned about his relationship with her? Should I be worried that she has non-identical twins with him that bonds them for life? Am I going crazy? Or am I over exaggerating?"

Aneisha chuckled nervously, "Keri, I can't tell you anything. I read people's facial expression but I can't tell you what you have to do when it comes to Dan. You have to figure that out all by yourself. He is your boyfriend, Ker. Do what you believe is right not only for you and Dan but for my goddaughter and her twin."

Libi comforted her sister. "Keri, you gave me a new life and it pains me to see you like this. I haven't even met this Zoe girl but I am already starting to hate her for putting you in the position where you were confused about every single thing in your life no matter how small it is, sis. I love you and I trust you to make the right decision about the girls. They are your nieces after all whether you like it or not."

I sobbed and coughed at the same time which the other found gross. "I just can't help feeling like everytime that I see Dan, I am just his second choice. That he is sleeping with other people because he misses her. Dan misses Zoe and I am just his second choice. He loves her, I can see it in his eyes and he doesn't look at me with the same look that he looks at her. That makes me even more upset. But tonight changes everything because I have a dress and she doesn't. I will make him love me no matter who gets hurt or what happens with Zoe."

Libi shaked her head, while Aneisha opened her closet. "Shouldn't we do the right thing? Zoe is your sister after all and she loves and cares for you even if you don't. If that was me the I would help my sister no matter if they is bad blood between us. We should give her a dress and a invite for tonight after she was a spy longer than you while you were only recruited as her replacement and Stella told us that she would fire you if Zoe ever came back. You never had a permanent job. You have been living Zoe's life while she has been a mother. To be honest, I think that she is doing a remarkable thing for her children and that takes courage, patience and love."

"What do you mean Stella said that I would be sacked if Zoe came back?" I asked her, feebly.

Aneisha covered her mouth regretting her recent words. "Stella told us never to tell you the truth but Stella loves Zoe and secretly I know that she misses her. Stella didn't treat you like a real person. And I am sure that she will regret that."

"Too right she will. Did Frank go along with this?" I asked her furiously, breathing heavily.

Aneisha exclaimed. "Yes, Frank knew about Stella's plans but he didn't really care because he missed Zoe and he wanted her back too. Frank loves Stella and he would do anything to please and impress her even if it means other people get hurt in the process. That what love is."

I grimaced and throw a photo of me, Frank and Stella across the room and stormed, "I can't believe that you are defending them or I forgot you have a permanent job while I am just my sister's replacement and living her life for her but that's okay because Zoe is back now with her beautiful non-identical twin girls and she can carry on like I never existed. That's just great because Stella is pregnant, you and Tom are together and Dan is well sleeping off with every girl under the sun leaving me wondering if we will ever be together properly. To be honest, I am so sick of Zoe getting everything that she wants; I worked my arse off in her job to get myself a reputation but I don't and I am not even good enough for a permanent job. She waltz in her with her adorable sister and cute twins and she only has to click her fingers for Dan to drop me in it and move back to her. It's just not far that I have to work for everything that I own and she gets everything on a plate for no particular reason. Just for being good old Zoe. Well, good old Zoe isn't getting my boyfriend and I am going to work harder than ever for my job not hers but mine. I will win combat specialist and prove to everyone that I am the better sister; Mark my words this day will be known as the day that Keri Summers finally bets her feeble minded sister Zoe."

Libi, realising that her sister was paranoid and sick again confronted her. "Keri, I think that you are getting a bit ahead of yourself. Sis, you can't stop Dan from being in love with Zoe, you can't mess with other people's emotions. If Dan really wants to be with Zoe then he will be with her but he's not because he loves you and wants to be with you. That's love. Passion."

I put on a facade pretending to be okay and reassured my worrying sister and best friend. "Okay, I am fine now. I am not sick and the last thing that I need is a doctor because I feel fine. Look, guys, let's just enjoy tonight because that is the best thing that has ever happened to us."

"So what's the plan? Have a few drinks? Talk pointlessly to some people who were don't actually like. But remember to stay away from the mean people." Aneisha exclaimed, giggling unusually. "Last year, when we went to the teenage spy awards we found out that there is more than one spy team and I was so shocked to be meet all of them but particularly the Von Johns. They think that they are so much better than everyone else and that isn't a point of having 'weaker and less experienced' agents because they were more than capable of saving people by themselves. There are really like us. Four people. One mentor. A school as their base. Black hawk academy. There is Fabiola, Felice, Frabio and Faheem. They call themselves the F team. I would watch them if I was you, they are so sneaky, cunning and really, really annoying."

I replied with a big grin painted across my face, "Yeah whatever. I don't exactly give a crap unless there are hot men involved. I am going to make Dan so jealous that he completely forgets about Zoe. I am sick of having to worry about Dan sleeping with another woman because I am asking him to have a closed relationship like a normal person does. When two people live together, sleep together, marry to each other and have children. I am going to try and get pregnant so he would choose our baby over his babies with Zoe."


	7. The Pieces Of Time

**Hi there! Oh My God! It has been a crazy week but this is the highlight of the week. I present to chapter 7! Hope you love it.**

-The other room Dan and Tom No one's POV-

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. Some shifted uncomfortably in this situation in their seat and others grasped their sweaty, nervous hands under the tables, and even others shuffled their feet against the cobbles of the bar floor, awkwardly tracing the outlines of each brick while judging whispers swirled in the air. At the corner of Tom's eyes, he could see Dan talking to himself while fixing his tie which was an whole other level of awkward especially as they couldn't think of anything to talk about since Zoe left for her apartment. They used to be the best of friends talking, laughing and joking around however when Zoe left, a part of Dan took over plagued with grief, depression and sadness that made even the sunniest of days seem dimmer.

Tom couldn't help but interrupt, "Erm, Dan, are you okay? I feel like I am interrupting something really important between you and you but I honestly think that it is something to do with Zoe so I have to ask why you are wasting your time with Zoe while you are together with Keri? Doesn't she deserve hate, anger and frustration from you because of what she did to you?"

Dan flunged his tie across the room and put his hands on his face and grumbled. "I know that you are right but when I saw her again all those feelings of love, affection and passion filled my body and as much as I hated the fact that she left, I understand why she did it. I wasn't ready to become a father. Keri means the world to me, I love to heaven and back but this is Zoe and if I really have a chance of happiness with Zoe then don't you think that I owe it to myself to pursue Zoe instead of Keri."

Tom, sighed with exhaustion, and replied. "I am not good at these things, I am not my girlfriend, Aneisha. But I can give you some advice for example you might want to know that it wasn't Zoe's intentions to hurt you in any way but she did. You needs some time away from Zoe where you could really think about either you want Zoe to be a permanent member of your life or not. Mate, I don't want to see Keri get hurt."

Dan grunted stamping his foot. "Neither do I but this is Zoe, my first love. Keri could never be able to compare to her. And then there is Danielle and Gabrielle to think about isn't there. Their lives are in my hands and if we are not together then we will never be a proper family. This isn't the first time that I have wondered where my life would be if I had went with Zoe, if I wasn't so stubborn and proud and went after her before it was too late. If I told her how I truly felt about her, how much I loved her smile, the face that she makes when she is too hungry, the way she tried to make decisions that please everyone all at the same time. Her cheeks always went red in a crisis. And her secret habit of curling her hair when she was worried or confused. Since I met Zoe, I have been having these dreams of us moving away to Rio together, start a new life, have children and living happily ever but if I could just spend some more time with her then maybe we could get a connection and start talking about us."

Tom patted Dan's back, usually he hated any type of human contact but Aneisha brought out the brighter side of him. "Dan, you are in an impossible situation right now and as you best friend it is my responsibility to give you some comforting advice. Unlike Aneisha, I am not very good at that but here goes. On one hand there is Zoe, the mother of your non-identical twin daughters and as much as I would hate to say it to your face but Zoe is doing fine just the way she is. Most probably, she will end up leaving with the twins and moving somewhere else. She doesn't need you not like the way that she needed you before; Her heart was empty and you were able to fill up the space with your amazing self but her heart is full now loving those beautiful little girls. While, on the other hand, there is Keri, your girlfriend and I notice how much she loves, cares and adores you just by the way she looks at you, the way she smiles at you. That's true love. You noticed how distressed and depressed she was when her parents left her and placed her back into the care system. You comforted her when she was low and a bit suicidal thinking that no one cared for her. Dan, we all remember our first loves but Keri is your future. You are going to have a bright future, trust me."

Dan placed his hand on his chin and joked, "You really are starting to sound like Aneisha. Quite freaky. What has happened to you, man? She's changed you but in a good way. It's a nice chance, trust me."

Tom laughed and exclaimed, "Thanks, I love being with her but being with Aneisha has that kind of effect on you. When we first started going out, it was like paradise. We say that we love each 300 times a day and we have already started planning our future together. This is the best feeling that I have ever felt in my whole life. When I am with her, all I want to do is run up to her, kiss her, tell her that I love her."

Dan couldn't believe that Tom was talking to him about love. "I know a lot about love. People take love for granted and you don't realize it until it's gone and you would try to do anything and everything in your power to bring back that love even if it means sacrificing something you love dearly because you know that she would be the most beautiful and special thing in your life. It breaks your heart when she looks down on herself thinking of herself and all you want to do is reassure her; It's a shame that she doesn't see what I see. A beautiful, amazing, successful woman. Her eyes, they tell the tale of all the hardship, battles and barriers she has faced but what I know is one of the most beautiful things that I have every seen and seems to make even the most enchanting stars jealous. She doesn't even try and she still manages to amaze me."

Tom's whole face beamed. "That's love. You should say this to Keri, reassure her of the deep and passionate love that you have for her. Go and tell her, Dan. Tell Keri."


	8. The Journey To Happiness

**I Present To You Chapter 8!**

Dan shaked his head in disagreement and opposed. "Nah. I am going to tell Keri some stuff that I wrote about Zoe, am I? Zoe doesn't deserve a pathetic, disguising excuse of a human being."

"Don't think like that, Dan. She loves you. What makes you think like that?" asked Tom.

Dan decided to open up to his friend and explained. "Because of what I did to Teddy and Zack. It is unforgettable, unforgivable. My brothers didn't move to my sister, Ashleigh's apartment because they were sick of living with my mother. I lied."

"Dan, I don't understand, why would you lie? Why would they leave?" asked Tom.

Dan wept unusually. "Teddy and Zack, my triplets and brothers. They left the house because they couldn't stand living with me anymore after one stupid mistake and now I have lost them forever. When I was grieving for the love that I lost with Zoe, I was so low, depressed and broken and one day when Aneisha mentioned her name it was like I transformed from a careless teenage boy to a heartbroken man who lost the love of his life. I wanted something that was going to make me momentarily forget about my pain; All I wanted was to be with another body. So I broke into my dad's liquor cabinet and had a lot to drink that day, I mean that my lip couldn't stop trembling, I could barely walk without tripping out but somehow I managed to get out of the house before he noticed that it was me anyway. Zack was dating Vanessa Jensen for a couple of years and I managed to bump into her and one thing lead to another..."

Tom groaned, covering his face. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with your brother's girlfriend, Dan."

Dan screamed in frustration. "Worse. I slept with her that day but afterwards when she woke up she told me not to say anything to Zack because this was a mistake and it should never have happened. You know what a girl says when they are feeling guilty and you slept with someone you shouldn't have but worse was yet to come. My other triplet Teddy has a girlfriend too who is surprisingly Vanessa's younger sister and they are twins, non-identical. Her name is Victoria. I was still drunk and one thing lead to another..."

Tom clutched his fists. "I feel like I should punch you but I couldn't possibly begin to imagine how it must be like for your brothers. Tell me that they got back together with their girlfriends."

Dan shaked his head in disagreement. "No they haven't. It's all my fault. I slept with my triplets' girlfriends who I might add have been together since they were little. They were always together and it was really hard to imagine them apart. We had this massive argument once they found out the truth about me, Victoria and Vanessa and since then they haven't talked to me since even though I have went to Ash's place every day for a month. Worse of all, they are coming to Saint Hearts not to forgive me but to make me realize the massive mistake that I made. They are basically coming for vengeance and so is Vanessa and Victoria. Great! To win back their lovers. For ages, they haven't left them alone for even a slight second."

Tom was prepared to overlook the fact that he did something incredible wrong and comforted his broken best friend, "I don't blame you for it; Personally, in my opinion, I couldn't even begin to imagine what could have happened to you during those days thinking that you lost her forever when she didn't want to talk to you anymore. I am so sorry. Sorry that you lost your brothers and your girlfriend at the same time."

Dan looked at him for a moment and then hugged him. "Thank you, Tom. Thank you for staying with me even though I did something unforgivable. It's a shame that Teddy and Zack don't think of him the same way that you do because it's was such a terrible moment for me and it was sad that they weren't there even if I need their support the most. They're my brothers. Triplets. We spent nine months stuck and squashed in our mother's womb."

Tom laughed. "That is one way of thinking of it. Having all girls in my family it is hard but you are lucky to have brothers even if they do actually despise you at the moment. Life is too short. You should grab it while you can."

Dan hesitated for a moment before asking. "I have always wanted to ask you this but what do you want in your future? I mean, you have got a plan for the future like what you want to do, who you are going to be, where are you going to go."

Tom smiled but blabbing. "Okay, there is a few things that I want to do when I get out of school. I plan on quitting M19 and going to college instead to be a biologist and a physicist because I have always wanted a career in science. I want to settle down most likely with Aneisha, have children and go on holiday. Mrs King, Preston and Melissa have been talking about a 5 year reunion and by then I would love to know how other people got on with their lives and talk about my life."

Dan suddenly got disappointed. "We have got 8 minutes left. Tom, I can't believe that you want to leave MI9; I thought that you were happy there with us but I can't believe that you would abandon us. This is your future we're talking about, Tom and you have already signed up for MI9. Why are you suddenly think about your life without MI9?"

Tom sighed, raising her eyebrows. "It was something that Zoe said before about her departure and you could see how much she loved her daughters; It got me thinking that there is a large possibility that I would become a father I want to protect my kids but choosing a career that not only helps me but my children too. The choices we make now affect our whole future."

"So I have Zoe to thank for my best friend leaving MI9." replied Dan, rolling his eyes.

Tom looked away, obviously hurt. "Zoe is my best friend too. Don't talk about her like that. She is stronger than you will ever be. Would you be able to sacrifice everything to protect your daughters and ensure that their lives are not in danger. Every mission we go on, the more danger we are in. I don't want to waste my life doing this; It's not a lie that I have had my fun but I need to start the next chapter in my life."

Dan hissed through his teeth. "Sometimes you can be really selfish, Thomas Tupper. You are leaving MI9 and I am guessing that you want Aneisha to leave too. Well, it's not going to work; Aneisha loves working with all four of us in the team. You can't make her abandon her dream just because of the fact that you two are dating."

Tom slouched in his chair, feeling almost the size of one of the 7 dwarfs. "I don't understand why you even care about my relationship with Aneisha; It doesn't have anything to do with you anyway. Besides I am not going to force her to leave MI9. Because unlike you I never take things for granted like my friends and family."

Dan punched across the face, grumbling. "We really should be going now and meeting up with the girls but please don't tell Aneisha tonight. She doesn't want to know about this. Trust me, I know her better than you do."

Tom scoffed. "I really don't think that you do know her better than I do. She is the best girlfriend, friend and lover that I ever had. Dan, I know how much you hate change but this is for the better. You've always said that you wanted to help all of us out but I really didn't know that you were only saying that because you have a facade on."


	9. The Hidden Kindness

**_I present to you Chapter nine!_**

Dan corrected him. "Face? I thought that you were the clever one, eh!"

"No I mean a facade. It's a mask or front that someone puts on to conceal their true emotions or intentions." Tom reasoned. "You don't run my life and you certainly don't make decisions for me especially as you try to force people to stay with you because you are scared about being alone. Let's not talk about it now seeing as the girls are probably waiting. Let's go!"

Without saying another word, Tom stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him leaving an distressed Dan sitting there completely bewildered. In a moment of heat, madness and anger, Dan, fueled with fury threw something across the wall without even caring to see what it was. There was nothing he hated more than when people abandoned him without even thinking about how it might affect him. Tom was right about putting on a facade pretending to be a strong, stable and reliable on the outside but as you grew to know the real him behind the facade you would know that he was a innocent, vulnerable and delicate little boy that needed to be nourished, nurtured and adored. Walking out of the room, he walked down the staircase to find Gillian there all dressed up looking stunning. Dan knew that she was really low and depressed since her husband, Micah divorced her and she complemented her saying, "You look amazing, Gillian!" Gillian replied with a simple smile and a quiet thank you. He noticed that Tom was lost in his thoughts pondering what he was going to do next in his life.

Before Dan could even think about talking to him, Keri walked down the stairs wearing a strapless red dress that was long and ended on her knees showing her legs and a simple heart locket that she bought for herself when she started dating Dan and her hair tied down. Whilst Aneisha was wearing a long dark blue dress that ended on her ankles that suited with her diamond high heeled shoes which suited with the blue diamond that was dangling from her neck with her hair tied down. While Libi was wearing a simple, strapless purple dress that was long and ended on her ankles with some diamond earrings, necklaces and bracelet and her hair was tied up.

Dan looked at Keri and chimed in, "You all look stunning especially you, Keri but can we please go now before we become late. I am really excited for this event and we really need to go and I don't want to look like an idiot when we become late. Babe, do you think I look okay?"

Keri twisted her hair and battered her eyes. "All in good time, baby. I mean, it takes time to look this amazing but I am guessing that it is worth the wait. You look alright, yourself. Mommy has got a little surprise for all of us waiting outside."

Dan, being really impatient, stormed over to the door flunging it open to find a man standing in the middle of the road leaning against a long, black limo. Everyone was so dazzled by the car that they started touching it thinking that this was some sort of dream especially for Tom. The excitement wired his body like he was plugged into the mains. He felt like his brain was on fast-forward and there was no off switch. He bounced on his flexing feet and rubbed his hands together. He wore the facial expression of a small child with an especially large Christmas present. Pushing past the driver and ordering him to do his job and drive us to the ceremony, Dan snapped out of the excited phase and nudged Tom's shoulder before entering the vehicle and pouring a glass for everyone.

Dan started the toast by saying. "The last couple of months have been kind of hard on all of you but I am overjoyed that we can all enjoy an evening especially for us. I wanted to say that everyone has the special qualities that other people find hard to find- empathy, patience, loyalty and most of all friendship. Thank you, Gillian for organizing this amazing gift for us! You have been really amazing and supportive of our career choices and I know that you have been a saint for bringing them into your home, loving them and caring for them. So that's all I have got to say but I suspect that Tom is itching to tell everybody about his news."

Tom felt a little uncomfortable but confidently chipped in. "There is nothing more than I can say other than Dan has already said but I also wanted to say that even though this is going to be an incredible event I also would have appreciated it more if Zoe and Natasha would have come too. I think Dan was referring to was our previous conversation. Recently, I have been thinking about my future about quitting MI9 to become a biologist and a physicist and possibly moving to another country to study over there."

Aneisha's jaw dropped and whispered. "I thought you were happy about MI9. What exactly has brought you on to decide to quit MI9 all of a sound."

"Zoe." Tom replied, looking away ashamed. "The way she loves those girls and would do anything to protect them even if it means sacrificing the people you love, the job that you adore and the place where you found your true self. People like Zoe and my mum always talk about the moment that you hold your baby in your arms but I have never felt that before and one day I might. When that day comes I don't want to be working for MI9 and putting myself in danger all of the time. I remember what Zoe said today that she wanted her kids to have the life that she never did have and that's the same for me and I don't want my kids to have to wonder if I walk out of the door that they would never see me again."

"I have never experienced that mother's love until I met Zoe." Gillian confessed, smiling fondly. "It was almost like God had sent her down to me as the daughter I never had and the daughter that I lost that day. Zoe is one of a kind; She is like a quiet strength so strong inside and out."

"To be honest, you aren't the only one that it is having these thoughts about leaving MI9." Aneisha annonced, with her hands in the air. "We have been doing this for so long and as much as I adore my job, it's not something that I see myself doing in the future because you are right. Maybe one day we might go on a mission and we might not come back. That's not how I see myself in a couple of years; Frank and Stella are the most amazing couple but if they really want to protect their sons then they need to quit. It's like an addiction. The more that you do it, the more you want to. We need to break that addiction while we still can."

"That's easy for you two to say because you get amazing grades." sulked Dan, drinking more champagne. "You two have made immense progress to your grades but for people like me, MI9 is my last chance for a real career. Even my own mother discouraged going to college. She actually believes that I won't be suited for a college life because I am not mature enough."

"Nobody actually thinks that, babe." comforted Keri sweetly, kissing his cheek and lingering on for a long time. "Besides, you and me are perfect for each other. We both don't get the best grades even though we do try in exams; I mean, in my last exam, I got a D because I apparently 'misinterpreted' the question."

Roughly, the driver stopped the limo once we arrived at the hall. It wasn't exactly what we pictured it to be especially as they changed events from that enchanting hall in Chester to our local town hall but at least they decorated it to look fit enough for a queen. Once we entered the room, we were ushered by ushers trying to allocate us some seats which gave us a minute to take a good look at the hall which looked like a great improvement. On the ceiling there was a chandelier dangling off of it, the stage was covered with different kinds of flowers- tulips, roses and sunflowers and a banner that hang from one side of the room to another that stated 'Teenage Spy Awards'. Stella looked raven dishing and pregnant entered the stage. "Welcome to the 2015 Teenage Spy Awards, it is my greatest pleasure to present the Prime Minister who has generously agreed to host this special event. Everyone, the Prime Minister."


	10. The Azure Courage

_I present to you chapter 10! XXX_

"Without further ado, we shall begin the awards ceremony." beamed the Prime Minister. "I would like to present this award for their bravery in the force to Fabiola Van John. She courageously risked her life for my wife last week. Many thanks, Fabiola Van John."

Fabiola's face lit up once she received her award boasting about how she saved the Prime Minister's wife from an army of KORPS agents who wanted to extort her out of every single penny that the country had. The Prime Minister added. "Now, the time that we have been waiting for. The first major award of the evening is for the best technical specialist. The award is presented to... Mr Thomas Tupper from the MI High Team."

Tom stood up shocked that he had won against the vast amount of technical specialists that there was in MI9 but he quickly rushed towards the stage, shaked the Prime Minister's hand and started his speech nervously. "Thank you, everybody! I really don't know what to say except that I would like to thank everybody who has believed in me especially my girlfriend, Aneisha for being there for me through the good times and the bad times."

Once Tom finished his speech, the Prime Minister continued. "Thank you and congratulations, Thomas Tupper. Now the next award is for the parkour specialist. The award is presented to Faheem Van John from The F Team. Congratulations."

While Faheem was boasting about how this was an amazing award and how proud he was of himself, we could see that Dan was disappointed in himself for not receiving the award for the best parkour specialist feeling like he failed himself again. Prime Minister added. "Well done and congratulations Faheem Van John for the award of the best parkour specialist. Next is the award for the best disguise specialist. This award is presented to Aneisha Jones of the MI HIGH Team."

Aneisha quickly kissed Tom before strolling up to get her award because she was so excited, terrified and amazed that she won this but this didn't change the way that she felt about leaving the force. Aneisha admitted. "Thank you for this amazing award! No words could even describe how I am feeling right now but I have to thank my best friends, Libi, Natasha, Zoe, Keri, Dan and my boyfriend Tom."

As the evening continued, Keri didn't win the award as she previously thought it was won by one of the F's but she was more distracted by Zoe and Natasha's arrival during Tom's speech. She thought that this was the best opportunity to make Dan jealous. As the night progressed, Keri got more and more drunker and suddenly Zoe realized that Keri had been putting some powerful, stronger medication on Dan without the correct precautions including gloves which was causing her hormones to be all over the place. The moonlight was a diffuse ocean above them, lessening the inky blackness of the night, but not so bright as to dull the stars that speckled and glittered in the heavens poured from the sky like the milk of a god that required no sustenance and instead was satisfied with only the beauty of the soft was nothing but moon speckled darkness, but at least it was not the kind of utter blackness that swallowed a person whole, it was instead a shadowy world painted in grey-scale. Moon-bleached stones, moonlight shone on the water like a pale band of silver, moon speckled darkness, sliver of moonlight, moonlight spilled into the room.

-The Next Day-

Dan woke up in Keri's house most specif in her bed to the sound of someone throwing up in the toliet and some faint sounds of people laughing and chatting. Dan wrapped himself in the duvet, waves of nausea adding to his misery. His phone pinged with message after message, none of them from Keri; hers was a special ring. His brain felt like it would swell beyond the capacity of his skull and now his dehydration was too obvious to ignore. Dan was more aware of his cracking headache than the layer of dehydrated saliva that coated his cracked lips. Once on his feet the room swayed almost causing him to loose balance and he reached out for the wall. His hand slipped along the high sheen paint and he sprawled onto the carpet with a crashing thump. The room swirled before becoming stationary again and he used the bedstead to pull himself to standing. Crawling unbalanced, Dan followed the sound of vomiting to find Keri throwing up none stop.

From the pounding head, vomit taste in her mouth and dehydrated feeling she figured she must have been drinking heavily last night. Her throat felt like sandpaper. It hurt to move. It was like the flu only self-inflicted, which meant she'd get no sympathy from anyone. At least the curtains were still closed, she was always adverse to bright light when she was hungover. Maybe she could sleep it off. Keri crawled alongside Dan to her room and laid flat on her bed. Maybe she could sleep it off. She curled under the duvet and closed her eyes. She wanted to be fourteen again when she didn't get hangovers, now with each passing year they got worse. This must be why so many older folks didn't get drunk anymore, they'd learnt the hard way. After two long hours, it was mid-morning and I still had a head that felt like an axe was planted in it. My eyesight struggled to cope with the daylight and I fumbled tying the belt on my dressing gown.

Falling down the stairs, Dan didn't feel much better; His mouth felt like a Swiss army knife, his head was pounding faster than lightning and his legs felt as wobbly as string. Hearing the sound of people laughing in the living room and some babies crying, Dan crawled into the room like a dog sniffing the smell of meat. Tom, Aniesha, Libi, Zoe, Natasha, Gabrielle, Danielle, Aaron and Ryan were all in the livingroom.

Dan stated the obvious. "Wait a minute! None of you has a hangover. How come none of you have a hangover except me and Keri? I saw you all drinking last night. Well what I can remember from it."

Tom joked. "We only drank one glass. The power of coffee. I think you should apoligze for what you said yesterday about me and Aneisha leaving MI9. The things that you said were really hurtful and I can't move on or forgive and forget unless you admit that you were wrong. What I plan for my future is none of your business and you need to accept that people make decisions that you might see as selfish but you don't need to put be a drama queen when things don't go your way. Also, apolgise to Natasha and Zoe about what you said about them studying abroad."

Before Dan could even apolgise, Gillian entered the room carrying seven Saint Hearts and breathed. "I have had a word with Mrs King. She didn't seem particularly ecstatic but Natasha and Zoe are joining Saint Hearts at lunchtime. So have breakfast and get dressed. Mrs King is expecting you at the school at 12. Natasha, Zoe, I have been thinking about Gabrielle, Danielle, Aaron and Ryan. In this part of London, teenage girls don't usually get pregnant and if people start talking then they would portray you as bad mothers to the social. So as your legal guardian, I would advise you stating that I was their mother instead of you. To protect you. Trust me, I have your best interests at heart, girls-"

Zoe interrupted by blurting out. "Firstly, we are more than capable of looking after our children and the social already confirmed that therefore anyone who has anything to say about the wellfare of our twins then they can refer to that. Secondly, you aren't our legal guardians. Frank is and he believes that we shouldn't lie about the true conception of our children. Trust me, he has our best interests at heart, Gillian."

Gillian faked smiled. "Well, I am pleased that everything is sorted. Seeing as the two of you are unable to provide for your children for the day, I personally look after the children today. I don't have to go to work because it is my day off."

Natasha objected instantly, "Stella is on maternity leave and she has offered to look after the kids for the rest of our stay until we leave school so there is no reason for you to be anywhere near the children today. You can go swimming, go to the park, have a picnic."

"What on my own?" asked Gillian, instantly rejecting the idea.

Suddenly the door flung open, there was Stella and Frank excited to collect the kids for a day out. Zoe and Natasha quickly kissed their babies before handing the babies over to Stella and Frank ignoring glares from Gillian. They explained what the babies liked to eat and handed a diaper bag filled with the essentials and reminded them not to let Gillian anywhere near the babies. When the babies left with Frank and Stella, Gillian asked. "Why did you let Frank and Stella take your babies? Do you soundly trust them more than you trust me? Did you even ask what they were going to do with the babies?"

Zoe stood up and demanded, "Gillian, our children are nothing to do with you and besides enjoy the valuable time that you have with them while you can because Natasha and I have decided to leave London forever. And study abroad. Once we finish secondary school. We are taking the children with us."

Gillian denied the fact. "You can't just come back to say that you are leaving again. It's not fair on any of us for you to just arrive back and promise the world to us. Have you even thought this through? Natasha, why are you wearing a hat indoors?"

Natasha took off her hat and revealed her red hair was shortened and dyed brown and looked quite like Frankie Sandford. It quite suited her and it looked different to anyone else. Gillian's jaw dropped. "How dare you cut and dye your hair without my permission? I can't believe you girls sometimes changing your hair, giving your babies to people are basically strangers to them without my permission."

"We don't need your permission, you aren't our mom and you will never be." said Natasha pushing past Gillian after grabbing a Saint Hearts uniform. It was her natural instincts to protect her children even from Gillian.


	11. The Mist Sparks

_I present to you Chapter 11!_

Gillian was going back to her old ways. It wasn't just the house she neglected, she neglected her looks and her mind too. She neglected her friends and the few family members who had bothered with her over the years. She saw no point in anything, such was the depth of her depression and grief. The darkness swirled around her curled form on her bed when she was awake, rendrils of inkling bleak reminders of her grief and solitude. The silence echoing in her ears was the constant white noise that never shut up. Her head swam in the fire burning inside, the only smoldering embers of a time where there was another presence insde her womb, around her. But now that void had been slowly filled with a cold, howling storm of fear that refused to ever give up. She felt as if she was completely and utterly alone in her mind, body, soul and most of all, entirely alone in the whole world.

A single tear slid down from Zoe's warm, green eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down his pale cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of her for all this time. At the same time, Zoe, the girl with deep green eyes, let out a heart wrenching wail, that was followed by a series of blatant tears. Slow desolate tears ran from her unblinking eyes and dripped steadily into her shirt. Great sobs racked her body. Storming out of the room and running upstairs, I ignored wails from Gillian and shut the door behind me and Natasha. It could almost be described as my emotional release, she wasn't ashamed to cry easily, she saw it as a healthy way for her mind to deal with the sadness in her life and she sobbed to Natasha, "Natasha, I can't believe that this happening. Not right now. This must be some kind of mistake. Please tell me I'm wrong. It can't be true. She must be playing a nasty trick or something. Well, it's not funny because many people not normally my age face this with friends or family. I would have to isolate her from the children!"

Natasha tried to calm her sister but she continued wailing. Feeling useless, Natasha interrupted her wailing, "Zoe, what's the matter? What's wrong with you? Why are saying all of these things?"

Zoe screamed in frustration waking up a sleeping Keri and exclaimed, "It's Gillian. She's not well again but she won't listen to me; It's just like before but I can't handle having to look after her, us, Gabby, Danni, Aaron and Ryan. It's just not possible and if I don't talk to Keri then she could really be affected. But I saw her taking her pills so it's okay."

-12 o'clock Saint Hearts-

The monotone buzz of several-hundred voices hummed like an orchestra of deadbeat droids. A single figure entered the room, sheer authority silencing the group. The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. Starting a new school was a terrifying moment for Natasha and Zoe who was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. Laughter sounds along the halls, joined with excited conversations and shouts. The whole building sends a chill down their spines and reminds them of something out of their nightmares. They did not want to be here, This was the last place that they would want to be. They would rather snuggle up together while the children were fast asleep watching a movie and eating cookie dough.

Bustling corridors, cluttered classrooms, noisy chatter, bright displays, obscure tannoy announcements, friends arrive, smiles, grins, teacher enters, hush descends, register called, day begins, math, literature, geography, science, homework forgotten, homework lost, homework crumpled in bottom of bag, dog ate homework, baby puked on homework, just kidding, homework in right on time, home time, goodbyes, hurried trot to bus, slide into middle row, not cool enough for back row, daydream, watch world go by. Zoe and Natasha look like twins now that she cut her hair and dyed it brown just like Natasha's thinking that it would make a good change.

Mrs King has been blabbing on about our role as students of Saint Hearts. "Welcome to Saint Hearts! You must be Zoe and Natasha; It is a pleasure to see that you are ready for school and equipped for such a high ranking school. Saint Hearts was formally known as Bleakwood Academy but the rules were too much for the students and this was starting to feel like a prison rather than a school so Mr Flately and I use a different strategy to educating students. There are many rules in this school that many students must respect and follow at all times on school premises; Let me warn you that punishment will be taken if needed. We believe that there is only one way to properly educate students equipping them for the real world and showing them a really worth while and extremely beneficial time here in Saint Hearts where there is no other place to achieve big. You are but a dry sponge ready to soak in all the knowledge and guidance that this school has to offer. Remember, that all our decisions are in the student's best interests. It is lunch at the moment so join all students in there."

"Thank you, Mrs King!" Natasha and Zoe replied in unison until she was out of sight. Natasha laughed, "Oh my God! She is so professional, strict and stern all at the same time! I can't believe that she is your aunt, Aneisha; It must be hard for you knowing that in every corner she will be watching you and reporting the slightest misbehavior to your parents but on the plus side..."

"What's the plus side? My aunt works in my school. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" asked Aneisha, crossing her hands against her chest. "I can't get rid of her and last week she called my mom saying that I needed to try and educate my friend because apparently they are not as highly advanced as Tom and I. She is like the flu infecting everything until-"

"Until you get better." Tom said, finishing her sentence.

"No! Until you feel so ill that you can't come into school. That's what my aunt does." Aneisha explained, obviously a little insecure about it. "And the worst thing about having a family member working in your school is that she often picks on me more than other students. Lady J has been blasting music all around the school but as soon as I get a new badge it gets confiscated for being a breach of school uniform. It is almost like she finds pleasure in ruining your life."

"Aneisha, it is really not that bad. My dad always used to tell everybody about things that I used to do when I was a child and in front of the boy that I fancied as well." Keri replied, rolling her eyes. "Matt was the most popular kid in school and as you could expect we were really good friends and I fancied him like crazy but most girls do that but then my dad got transferred to work in our school and suddenly I am the school laughing stock after my dad starts showing pictures of me when I was a kid with the most hideous haircuts and it was the worst. What kind of 12 year old wants her dad telling her crush and all her mates that she still wets the bed, that when she was little she used to run around the house naked with her pants of her head and started dancing or that she used to cry when she was told that Santa wasn't real."

"In SKUL, we didn't get presents and we were told that Santa was a magical being who punishes children if they don't to the Grand Master." Zoe replied, choosing what she wanted for lunch. "We do things differently in SKUL and before it was difficult adjusting to life outside of SKUL. But now I don't feel that way not with Danni and Gabby."

Zoe sat next to Natasha, doing everything in unison which was actually quite freaky because they were really different in many ways for example Zoe was cool, calm and collected while Natasha was really enthusiastic, excited and easy to talk to. Despite how different they are, they contained the correct qualities such as empathy, patience, faith, love and affection which makes them the most suitable friends. Natasha and Zoe started their own conversation. Zoe was telling Natasha the important things about Saint Hearts and the pupils in it.

"...so that's Roly. He loves blade quest, poetry, dancing with Lady J and bundle ball." explained Zoe calmly, pointing to Roly. "He usually eats chocolate, chips and donuts. People normally judge people by what you see but you should get to know him; He is actually an amazing character and asset to Saint Hearts. The place would be really quiet without Roly."

"There's a girl over there glaring at Dan like he is a meal." joked Natasha, looking between Melissa and Zoe. "She is actually really pretty for a girl that is secretly in love with Dan. Every girl in the school fancies the school's heartthrob except for me."

"Secret! Everybody in the school knows she fancies Dan, it's so obvious that even I figured it out." mentioned Zoe guiltily, converting her eyes to Natasha. "Melissa has a facade. At school, she is this strong, slightly snobby and political person who persuades even Roly to join chess club but what people don't know about her is that she has a big heart. If it wasn't for her then I wouldn't even have had twins so I owe her everything."

"We should try and set Melissa up with Preston." joked Tom.

"Preston joined the year that I left so he is basically an unanswered question." nagged Zoe, rolling her eyes at Tom for interrupting. "So back to Melissa. She saved the girls' lives so in honor of her bravery I named Danielle's middle name after her. Danielle Melissa London. Melissa is one of those people who is hard to read; She tries to makes friends but she only ends up making you feel uncomfortable. But she is a good person inside."

"She must be an amazing person if she did especially after what you said about her constantly competing with you for Daniel's affections." whispered Natasha, unaware that Dan was listening. "I think that this fits my purpose perfectly; When Zoe talked fondly of this place, I remembered thinking that I should come to this school and try to fix things. My only purpose for being here is to help people find there purpose and path. I need to know everything about the life forms currently habituating here so I can conduct my studies."

Zoe's face changed from happy to shocked and her smile dropped. "Life forms? There are people, Tasha and you can't just operate on them or conduct any studies. They will have to 'find their purpose' on their own."

"Why not, eh? I am not exactly tearing their body's open and operating." laughed Natasha, clicking her fingers. "I am being a fixer. Look, people have a future and I am just pushing them to their futures; By giving them advice, helping them find their inner selves, help them express themselves. My first person is Melissa Albright."

Before Zoe could oppose trying to change Melissa, Natasha was off walking towards Melissa and her mob of Dan stalker admirers trying to pursue her first charge. As soon as Natasha left, Dan was bursting to ask a question to Zoe, "Zoe, what do you mean that Melissa tried to break us up because she was so obssessed with me?"

Zoe scoffed dramatically. "Oh come on, Dan. Did you think that it was normal for a 16 year old girl dressed up in a Blade Quest outfit to come up to you and ask you out using a napkin?"

"Yeah, well it was strange but I thought that was her personality." answered Dan.

Zoe laughed and looked away. "She was so in love with you thinking that you might be into her but you couldn't even work it out yourself. She was always asking you out because she really liked you. So did Rani and Leanne. Once when we were dating and I was pregnant, Melissa came up to me and threatened saying that I had to choose between you and the twins; She kept telling me these stories about teenage girls getting pregnant and their boyfriends leaving them. That's why I left well partly."

"Partly? What's the other part?" asked Aneisha.


	12. The Twinkling Star

_I present to you Chapter 12!_

Zoe grimaced. "I hated you, guys, okay. I hated you because you didn't tell about my brothers and sister. I hated you because you never shared that information with me not at first. Didn't you think that I had a right to know about that? You kept that away from me; You took my right away from me. Don't think that you can lie to me saying that we were only doing what you thought what was right or that it wasn't my fault or that we messed up, Zoe?"

Apologetic, Aneisha tried to place her hand on mine but I rejected her. "Zoe, we made a mistake, okay. You are right, we should have told you the truth but you had just found out that you weren't the Mastermind's daughter but his clone and Frank convinced us that there was a place and a time. We planned to tell you three later, take you down to base, sit you down and tell you the truth about your heritage and your brothers and sisters."

"Then why didn't you?" asked Zoe.

"Because we were scared that news that you weren't the only one would have completely destroyed you." Aneisha added, nodding her head. "You couldn't even bring yourself to eat, drink or sleep; You thought of yourself as a monster saying that you were the enemy and that you were to be blamed. We literally had to force our way into your room after you locked yourself in and forced you to eat. It was something that we thought that you weren't really for not in the state that you were in."

"You don't decide what things I should know and which things I shouldn't, Aneisha." Zoe replied, almost lifeless. "You failed your purpose, your status; Your job was to be my best friend and you lied to me. Did you even fight for me to know the truth when you were discussing me? Oh I bet that was lovely for you all to sit down and talk about. 'Poor Zoe isn't ready to know the truth. She is unstable and can't control her emotions so we should put off telling her for a while.' My only purpose is to make sure that everyone is here is following their dreams; I will never forgive you for what you did to me keeping that away from me. Seeing you all again triggered my depression and my burning fury; If you don't mind, I am off to fix all the problems that you caused because that's what I am now, the fixer."

She would describe her sadness like death by a thousand paper cuts, for every time she remembered her loss it was another cut to her already damaged mind. None were enough to kill her, but overtime their accumulation bled her of the humanity she had once had. She once was gregarious and generous natured, now she was just gaunt and melancholy. The sadness flowed through her veins and deadened her mind. It was a poison to her spirit, dulling her killing off her other emotions until it was the only one that remained. Memories covered and caked with evil, darkness, and greed. Sorrow is the new smile in her eye. Tears replace the sunshine. And life is dark, for what seems to be forever. Zoe stormed off out of the living room but stopped once she reached the Saint Hearts gate where she saw Victoria and Vanessa there sobbing to each other. They reminded Zoe of her and Natasha and how they could always depend on each other.

Strolling over towards my friends, Vanessa showed a faint smile, "Wow! Zoe, is that really you? I can't believe how much has changed since you first came; I heard from a couple of friends that you have non-identical twin girls. Congratulations! You will be an amazing mother and nobody could tell you any different. A lot has changed since your departure, some good, some bad."

Zoe sat beside them and observed them, "Thank you! I can't believe how long it has been either. One minute, I am a teenage who has been put into care after my parents died saving students that were trapped in the school that was on fire. So tell me what's up. Where's Teddy and Zack?"

Victoria looked at her older sister before mumbling quickly. "We don't know. They are the ones that want nothing to do with us anymore since the incident happened. They won't even speak, look or even breath in our direction and it is all Daniel Morgan's fault."

"Dan's fault? I don't understand. What happened when I left?" asked Zoe.

Vanessa and Victoria spoke in unison. "five days after you left, Dan had changed immensely. He refused to be in school most days, didn't eat, sleep or drink some days and all he did was lock himself in his bedroom saying that he felt more closer to you in there and he wasn't leaving until you return. When we were hanging out with out boyfriends, we could tell that they were traumatized at how their triplet reacted with your sudden depature and how he was desperate to remain in contact with you. However, none of us could contact you and the more he got rejected, the more Dan got worse. His Mum was actually threatening to sell the house unless he comes out but that was no use; One day, Dan decided that it was time to stop acting like a child and face the recent event and we actually thought that it was over. That he was going back to being lovable, carefree, fun Dan but it didn't last because once someone mentioned her name he snapped back to being Daniel, the lonely, depressed man who lost the love of his life. He started grieving in the wrong way and started drinking every night. Long story short, I don't exactly know what happened the night but when we ended up clotheless in his bed."

"You both slept with my ex boyfriend at the same time?" Zoe asked them.

They seemed unhinged and Zoe felt sick in her stomach but they tried to justify what they did. "It wasn't our fault, Zoe and we never planned on hurting you in anyway. We were consumed with alcohol and felt sick that morning; We have been having these pains to do with our period but every time that we go to the doctor, they tell us that it is a normal part of our growth and to buck up. I know that this doesn't justify what we did but Zoe, you are our friend."


	13. The Admirer Of The Night And Stars

_I present to you Chapter 13!_

Zoe screamed in pain and sobbed. "All of you. All of you. All of you are lying. Lying all of the time. Aneisha, Tom, Dan, Frank and now you too. You all are lying all of the time and I hate it so much. I can't believe that you done that to me. Betraying me. Sleeping with your boyfriends' triplet. Did you know that you two know that Dan and me was the most amazing thing that I have ever felt in my whole life or that Dan was the most spectacular thing that I have ever seen?"

Anger boiled deep in her system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and she know it's too much for her to handle. Mad as flies in a fruit jar. Mad as a maggot, hopping mad, spitting rancid saliva with each maliciously punctuated word, clenched teeth, facial muscles twitching. rigid with fury, clasped hands, clenched fists, flushed and mottled neck/face, red in the face, crimson face, lost temper, shouting, yelling, violent, hitting, kicking, regret, grief. Zoe couldn't stand how many people kept secrets really close to them and how when they are exposed the amount of lives that are affected and torn apart from their secrets. For Zoe, it was much harder to keep her emotions under control and she normally has to keep her true emotions and intentions hidden but when she hears about when people do heart-breaking things for no good reason and they make stupid excuses like they were drunk. Vanessa and Victoria did a terrible thing in Zoe's opinion because even though Keri is with Dan and she doesn't have any feelings towards him there is a special part of her heart where only he can fill. As Zoe likes to describe it, 'Feelings are like temperatures. Attraction is warm, Curiosity is warmer, Anger is boiling. Hate can torch, but it can also freeze. Love... Well, that's a temperature best left under neutral.'

Lost in her thoughts, Zoe bumped into Teddy and Zack who looked as depressed, distressed and disappointed as she is and she hated nothing more than people suffering and by the depressing looks on their faces she could tell that they were missing Vanessa and Victoria as much as they were missing them. Zoe wiped her tears with a tissue and offered them one and cursed. "You look as bad as I feel inside like my whole life was pointless, meaningless. Vanessa and Victoria told me how they slept with my ex boyfriend and your brother; As you might be able to tell, I didn't take the news very well. We have got a couple of minutes before we have to go to art class with Mr Flately if you want to talk about it."

They both nodded and explained carefully. "We hate it as much as you do but there is nothing that we can do about it right now; We can't bear being anywhere near Dan, Vanessa and Victoria because we know that we can't handle seeing the three most important people in the world to us every day especially if every time that we see them we see them betraying them. After that, we told Dan that he was dead to us, that he was no longer our brother anymore and that we would never forgive him. Ever since, we have been living with our sister, Ashleigh and her beautiful one year old daughter Gemma to escape seeing Dan but also Vanessa and Victoria have been visiting and calling each day trying to explain but we told them that nothing could explain this and that we don't want to talk to them."

Zoe's fingers itched to hug them and just this once, she allowed the urge to slip through her carefully maintained hands and she pulled them both towards her for a hug for a brief moment but the moment was stopped by the sound of the school bell indicating that it was time for Art. Walking into the room, I chose my seat next to Natasha and Zack who was sitting next to Vanessa, Victoria and Teddy. Mrs King walked into the room and suddenly silence beaconed. "Mr Flately has been experiencing some health problems probably the side effects of aging but he has decided to come into school because he wants to continue his reign as the best teacher with the longest attendance. Bearing that in mind anyone would misbehaves will be receiving a detention with me. Today, we have twelve new students attending the school now; Natasha London, Zoe London, Libi Summers, Leanne Sanderson, Rani Landon, Brian Ditchwater, Zachary and Theodore Morgan, Vanessa and Victoria Jensen, Melissa Albright and Katrina Elliston. So can we make their stay a pleasant one."


	14. The Inspiration Of Freedom

_I present to you Chapter 14!_

Zoe's POV

Mr Flately was worse than anybody expected and despite the fact that he was trying to win his stupid award that is not a good enough reason to attend school with a runny, snotty nose, a really bad sore throat that made the slightest sound that he made sound like a high pitched squeal and bags under his eyes the size of suitcases. It is no surprise that he was having trouble sleeping in the night based on his constant sneezing, wheezing and coughing but worse of all I forgot how bad the students were at listening to the teacher however I personally loved every factor of school especially learning new things and meeting new people. But no offence everyone is basically the same underachieving students who are constantly being kicked out of other school due to poor behavior and even poorer grades. No one was even listening including Melissa which is peculiar but it wasn't unusual that she was giving Keri evils and gazing at Dan like he was a meal while Mr Flately was breaking his back trying to explain about expressing ourselves through our art but instead he was blabbing on about stuff like his fish and morris dancing.

Keri was sitting in the stool right beside Dan and every five seconds they would go all lovey dovey and that makes me feel a little unconfortable because he is my ex boyfriend, the man that I feel in love with and made me feel so happy and safe even if he didn't actually believe it. As much as I miss having Dan beside me as my boyfriend, I am really happy that he found Keri even if Melissa is dead against. Besides who cares what Melissa thinks! I was nervous to see all my old school mates again but luckily I had my little sister and my friends to keep me company. Natasha was feeling a bit uncomfortable and continued itching her hand. My sisterly instinsts kicked in and I asked her. "What's the matter with you? I have been looking at you for a while and you can't stop itching your hand. So you better tell me what's wrong before I force it out of you."

Natasha looked at everyone else then whispered nervously, "I don't know what to draw. He is saying all of this about expressing ourselves but I can't do it and it is driving me insane because I don't know what to do with my life. How am I supposed to describe the fact that I am a clone, that I spent my whole life as an assassin or that I feel like I don't deserve a happy ever after or my sons. I love them so much."

Zoe couldn't tell her what to do and advised. "Just draw from the heart, Tasha. What do you care about? Then, draw it."

Mr Flately asked Zoe to go around the class as his adviser and she could see how much it hurt Melissa how she wanted to be accepted not only by the students but also how she wanted people to like her. Inside and out. Zoe recommend Melissa as his adviser and he agreed but he hid his disappointment from Melissa. She began talking about how the people were expressing themselves in a way to describe their emotions for example Zack and Teddys' paintings were all dark, mysterious to describe heart break while Vanessa and Victoria's paintings showed a romantic idyll with a teenage boys who resembled Teddy and Zack indicating that they were experiencing love, affection and adoration.

While Teddy and Zack were going to wash their hands, Dan decided that enough was enough and he had to find a way to overcome this rift once and for all so they can come home and continue to be a stable, affectionate family. Dan thought I am going to play this so cool and they are bound to have to forgive me. Dan leaned against the wall smooth talking his brothers. "Teddy, Zack. Look the way I see it, Vanessa, Victoria are just girls and you can find more of them on any other continent but where can you find your triplet that has been with you since we were in Mom's womb, through pre-school, nursery, primary school and now secondary school. Family is way more important that a couple of girls and granted Victoria and Vanessa are stunning but where is love without trust? Mom has been worried about us and you know she can't get worried in her condition so if you were to come to dinner tonight and we made up then Mom could stop getting a high blood pressure and being a really annoying pregnant woman. I am not doing this for me, I am doing this for Mom. Granted, she is only a couple of weeks pregnant but she really wants you to move back in so that the baby could have all it's family together including Ash and Gem. Please don't do this for me, do it for Mom; Do you really think that Ash would let you stay forever? She's not our mother and her apartment is not your home despite how much you want it to be. Home is where the heart is and it is in there where the family are together but we need you planks because it's not the same without you. I want my family back and I would do anything to make it up to you for sleeping with Vanessa and Victoria; It was the biggest mistake that I have ever made and I am so sorry that I demolished your relationships."

Teddy spat accidentally and grimaced. "I don't care how pregnant Mom is. I don't care if she is missing us. I don't even care if this baby needs us altogether. That's probably the last thing that kid needs especially as there is no family not anymore. Dan, everything you touch, you destroy and you finally achieved to mess up me and Zack. Are you done with your meaningless excuses for sleeping with Vanessa and Victoria? Nothing you can say would change our decisions and you are always sorry for something, aren't you. We are not going to your dinner and sitting around a table pretending that everything is okay because it is not. We didn't destroy this family, you did with your lies and your secrets. Okay, Vanessa and Victoria aren't the prettiest girls in the world but they were our girls and Ash doesn't want anything to do with you either especially after you ruined her chances with getting back together with Riley. It has always me and Zack who have fixed your problems and Mom chose you over us even though you could give her a high blood pressure."

Zack sided with Teddy and shaked his head. "Mom was always there when you needed her but when we wanted her she was nowhere to be seen. Now she is having another kid and that kid is going to have to get used to being ignored all of the time because that's all Mum is good at. Choosing you and picking up your mess. Mom has always described you as an mummy's boy because you were always so close to her. Vanessa meant a lot to me and Victoria meant a lot to Teddy. We are cutting all ties with you, Dan; You might as well be a stranger to us now. To be honest, you have always fancied our girlfriends and now you are welcome to them. Home is where the heart is. Our hearts are in Ash's apartment where we are actually valued. This wouldn't be the first time that Mom faked a pregnancy and I don't believe for even a slight second that she is actually pregnant because recently Dad has been ignoring her calls, going off buy flowers for another woman and she wants to keep him all to herself. I wouldn't put it past and you heard Mom, Dad already had a family when he was seeing Mom and she didn't mind. Maybe she was so busy faking pregnancies that she didn't actually care. I can't believe that you are just eating her words without even thinking that things don't add up for example Dad told me that Mom and him have been arguing and haven't had sex in months and now suddenly she is pregnant. That doesn't make any sense. We are coming to dinner to prove that this entire family is full of fakes."

My frazzled nerves jumped all together, and in different directions. In the grip of silent panic, wild eyes, pupils dilated, heart racing, brain on fire, brain synapses firing like a hyped up internal aurora borealis, like a cluster bomb exploding in her brain, turned her brain to a mental soup of conflicting instructions, brain frozen, brain feeling like it's seized up, shrill scream, running aimlessly, frozen in panic, arms flapping almost comically, almost threw up, brain feeling like it's been pickled in brine. As sweat starts to happen all over the body. It feels like your skin has another hot skin on the outside, like a bin bag, it moves over your body and never releases. The negative thoughts keep coming like waves on rocks. I start pacing or moving around irrationally. I have a really bad feeling about this dinner thing with Dan and his parents and his brothers. The room is obviously going to be really tense.

No one's 6 pm

Keri was upstairs in the the bathroom taking a pregnancy test while Libi was knocking on the door bursting to go to the toilet; Keri sat on the toilet waiting for a response. For a couple of days, she has woke up feeling violently sick and that wasn't because she drank a lot of alcohol because she had only three glasses full and felt like death and often feeling tired and pale. And she couldn't even bear to think about the effect it could potential have on her relationship with Dan. She didn't know what to do let alone say. But she did know that she couldn't avoid this situation forever though she was planning on doing so for as long as possible. She couldn't have a baby! Keri was the one who was always half playful, half serious, the one that her whole life planned out starting with college, she would have to give up everything that she'd been working for-maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but she couldn't help it. The very second she'd realized just how late she was, her mind had flooded with all those dreams crashing around her. She didn't want to be stuck in London for the rest of her life, working some dead-end MI9 job that she hated with long hours and rubbish pay, all because of a mistake that she made when she was a young teenager.

They had to talk about it, she knew that. She didn't even know what he would be thinking. Would he want her to keep it? Or will he run for the hills? No, she knew Dan would never abandon her but she did know that Zoe didn't trust him enough to tell him about his twin daughters or let him come with her to raise the babies. What does Zoe know that she doesn't? What was the real reason Zoe left? Dan would never leave her to get through something this big on her own. But that didn't seem to make it any easier. He had plenty of reasons to leave her anyway; if she was pregnant, she knew that she couldn't keep the child. There was no way that she was keeping that baby. And it wasn't just because of her dream. Of course, her future was a huge part of that decision, but what kind of life would she be able to offer a child? Nothing. She wouldn't have enough money to buy baby accessories, toys and even food for the baby to eat. They were just kids themselves! They both still lived with their families, and sure they had a job that didn't pay a single penny, but that wasn't going to be enough for them to give their baby the kind of life that it would deserve. Of course, Keri wanted kids with Dan but not like this. Keri wanted to be married to him with a nice house and a decent paying job- she wanted to be settled, which was something that she never was as a child. Always moving from one care home to another meeting new people and then leaving. Her whole life with her former adoptive parents was like a nightmare, her parents ripped into each other constantly, they were never happy when they adopted her, no matter what lies they told her to make her believe that they were. It was just one lie after another with those two and they didn't seem to care how it might affect her. And Keri firmly believed that it was all because they started having children too young. Her mother was just a few years old than Keri is now when she had her first child, and looked how that worked out for him. Jake was an alcoholic. And she didn't want that kind of life for herself. On the bright side, Keri thought it was almost funny, how a little white stick could change her whole life in a matter of minutes. Perhaps she would have found it within herself to laugh if Libi was disrupting. What if Dan wanted to keep this baby? She knew how much it devastated him when Zoe left without even discussing the well-fare of their unborn babies and he yearned for the chance to redeem himself for the minutes that he missed. The memories. The last thing Keri wanted was for Dan to be angry with her over the sudden conception of their baby. For him to get angry when she implied that she didn't want this, It was insane. She was only sixteen years old, for crying out loud. They were both still teenagers, they couldn't provide for a kid. More important they couldn't possibly be happy raising a child. Keri could not dictate how Dan might be feeling a few years down the line with babies in tow. All the thoughts in her head were making these four minutes the worst of her life. Even though Libi was banging on the door desperate for the toilet, it actually helped to comfort her a lot to know that her sister was always there for her even if she didn't know what was happening. If she was pregnant, she wasn't looking forward to the conversation that they would have. Keri didn't even think of aborting her baby without his approval would improve their relationship in any way. And, keeping the baby? Wasn't even an option.

Honestly, Keri thinks that she is pregnant with Dan's baby and they have been getting really close lately and the last thing that she wanted to do was jeopardize it before Keri thought a baby would help the relationship but she now thinks that it would damage it immensely. It has been a tragic year for Keri- losing her parents, Libi being depressed and not being enough for Gillian but Keri loves him immensely-He's smart, loving, caring, affectionate and every girl should fall in love with a man like Dan but maybe not with an ex girlfriend who has non-identical twins but you get the picture. Keri has started to think that her and Gillian have been growing that sort of mother, daughter relationship and the last thing that she wants to do is ruin that because she might chuck her out. Worst of all, Keri would be sentenced to spend nights cleaning up after this baby especially as she can't even look after herself, breastfeeding a young child all of the time and having to care for it 24/7 and if she is indoors all of the time, Dan would be out partying with his friends and he might even get another girlfriend. The horror! Her phone buzzed indicating that it was time to seal her fate. Flipping over the pregnancy test to see the result praying that it was negative.

Pregnant.


	15. The Gods Of Devotion

_I present to you chapter 15!_

One word. Eight letters. That ended her life the words that she dreaded to hear crushing, demolishing and destroying all of her dreams. All she dreamed of was becoming a fashion designer, Dan becoming a copper and moving to a beautiful place for example Rio. But this was reality she was going to be disowned by Gillian, being deserted and abandoned, having to take care of this baby in a council housing placement too terrified to look after a baby living off benefits hardly capable or qualified to take care of this baby. Returning to reality, Keri dug a hole in the daisy pot right in the middle of the dirt and placed it back into the hole and hid it in there; Keri walked out of the room ignoring Libi's joke about her dying in there because she was talking such as long time. Libi was trying to master humor but she only succeeded in offending people or making them cry however she refused to give up on her dream. Gillian called Keri and Libi down for dinner ten minutes later and walked downstairs where Gillian had prepared a magnificent spread of roast chicken, roast potatoes, gravy and jelly for dessert. Keri suddenly felt starving and sat down where she she ate like a pig throughout the entire dinner. Gillian complained. "Keri, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full? You are acting like you are feeding for two now. Keri Summers, I will not allow you to eat anymore unless you use your knife and fork correctly and use the very few manners that your previous foster parents taught you growing up. You are acting like you have just come from Africa; An African orphan has more manners than you have."

"Did Zoe eat like a princess with her knife and fork?" asked Keri spitefully, her eyes filled with tears. "I bet that she never spoke with food in her mouth because in your opinion it is regarded as a misuse of manners, revolting and disgusting. Do you know the worst thing about coming here after school? You. You treat me like I am nothing but a shadow of Zoe; She stole your heart and I never come close to her not now or ever. She is my sister and it hurts that I will never be as amazing and special she is. I am constantly competing with her over my job, Dan and my entire life because I am just her replacement. She dated Dan, she worked for MI9 first and she lived this life before me that makes it harder to be even like her."

"Okay, okay. I know that I have been putting her before you and you have my sincerest apologizes." apologized Gillian, placing her hand over Keri's shaking one. "Oh you're shaking, Babe. What's the matter? Things are going to be a lot better now, I promise you. Nothing you can do will ever disappoint me now. We're going to be a proper family. Tell me what's wrong, Keri, you have my undivided attention."

"Well, Mom, the last thing I want you to do is freak out or make any drastic decisions over this." stressed Keri, stroking her bump. "Mom, I'm kind of...well I am...pregnant." Gillian shrieked causing a high pitched noise to come out of her mouth.

Gillian continued not saying anything for a long time before she could build up the courage to shout. **"YOU STUPID, USELESS LITTLE GIRL! YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK AFTER YOURSELF LET ALONE A YOUNG CHILD. THEY NEED TO BE LOVED, NURTURED, NOURSIHED AND CARED FOR; SOMETIMES I BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE BORN WITHOUT A BRAIN BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK. DO YOU? YOU DON'T THINK, KERI. THERE I WAS MAKING THIS AMAZING FEAST TO TELL YOU THAT MAYBE WE SHOULD MOVE INTO A BIGGER HOUSE THINKING THAT YOU WOULD APPRECIATE IT TO HAVE YOUR OWN ROOM BUT THAT CAN'T HAPPEN NOW BECAUSE KERI WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK THAT HAVING A BABY WOULD CHANGE EVERYTHING. YOU DID THIS TO SHOW OFF SAYING THAT YOU AND ZOE WERE EXACTLY THE SAME BUT ZOE WORKS HARDER THAN YOU. YOU HAVE NOTHING, KERI BUT A BUNCH OF DREAMS THAT WILL NEVER COME TRUE. I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING RIGHT BRINGING YOU INTO MY HOUSE BUT YOU ABUSE THAT BRING DAN WHO I ASSUME IS THE FATHER INTO YOUR BED AND GOT KNOCKED UP. YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE ZOE AND YOU WILL NEVER BE. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU SEEM MATURE BUT THIS WAS A STEP TOO FAR. YOU WANTED TO PUNISH ME WELL YOU SUCCEED IN DISAPPOINTING ME!"**

Keri defensively screamed. "I never thought that this was happen anyway. I never planned on getting pregnant or disappointing you because that is the last thing I wanted but maybe this is a blessing in disguise and this child ends up being the most happiest, loveliest and sweetest child ever because we made the right decisions. I want to raise this baby here with you and Libi and we need to make an good decision over the baby."

"You should have used an condom. Do you know that those things are now?" asked Gillian, slamming her hand on the table. Keri threw her knife and fork across the table and replied, "Yes I know what they are but the condom split and we were being careful but the pill doesn't seem to be working even though I used it every single day and you still probably think that I am a idiot for getting pregnant only because you are too dried up and pathetic to have a child of your own."


	16. The Hidden Monster In The Shadows

_I present to you chapter 16!_

Gillian slapped her across the face. "You ungrateful little bitch! My mother told me not to get pregnant at your age certain that it will ruin your life. My mother talked sense into me and now I am talking sense for you two."

"Well, you aren't my mother." screamed Keri, slapping her back. "This is different, Gillian. Dan and I are in love while you and Micah were never meant to last for a reason. Micah wanted kids and you couldn't have any so he left while Dan won't do the same to me."

"Love? You talk of love like you have experienced it; You are way too young to even know what love feels like, you stupid little brat." stammered Gillian, throwing the food across the room. "You will end up, scared, alone and ridiculously skinny like a twig while Dan is living it up forgetting all about you and sleeping with other woman while you are pregnant."

"Don't you dare compare me to you. I would never abandon my baby like the way you did. You don't deserve to be a mom." screamed Keri at the top of her lungs. "I am so happy that your daughter died because she didn't deserve a mother like you. You basically abandonned her for a glass of wine; She died because of you and Micah has never cared about you not in the way that me and Libi do. You would choose him over us any day because he is your husband, the love of your life and you are made for each other but look at the two of you arguing all of the time. Him, sleeping on the sofa most nights or either booking hotels and he doesn't even say hello to us anymore. You are just pathetic, he just has to click his fingers and you will always come running but he doesn't love you. He never did. He slept with some half his age because he didn't want to be with you at night. When was the last time that you two had sex which wasn't about getting pregnant, huh?"

Gillian ordered her to go into her room, pack her things and leave her house this instant; Reluctantly, Keri packed all of her stuff up making sure that she didn't miss even one thing. She was a mixture of excited, petrified and terrified because she is having a baby but she would have to raise this on her own. Libi quietly entering her room and said, "Oh why did you have to get into trouble by getting pregnant? We were really loved and cared for here and together at last and you had to ruin it for us. Keri, I don't know whether or not she will allow me to see you anymore and I am so scared. I used to stroke your hair when you got scared but what about me? Maybe I could come with you, I have some money, we can get out of here and then tell the orphanage and MI9 that she disowned us. Please let me come with you. Don't leave me again."

Keri agreed, nodding her head knowing how it was important to Libi for them not to be separated again but once Gillian came into the room to check how Keri was getting on with all of the packing but was gobsmacked to see that all of Libi's stuff was packed also. "Libi, darling, you don't have to leave any time soon and I promise you that you will be able to see Keri once a year or something for a short time because I don't want you to imitate your stupid sister's bad example. Have you even thought about how much you are upsetting your sister, huh? Of course, you haven't because you have and always will be selfish. Now get out of my house before I throw you out and don't come back."

As the light drains away there is barely enough even for shadows. Even the stars and moon cower behind a dense layer of cloud, giving the air that tincture I associate with the world before a storm. My ears become sharper and my mind paranoid, every snap of a twig is a predator, even if it is a fawn. For each aroma my brain jumps to the most fearsome thing it could be and my body prepares for flight, fright or freeze. Keri was walking down the narrow, never ending street with withces cackling in the distant, wind woosshing and whistling and a hand grabbed out for me. Her scream was the kind of strangled cry that belongs to those not long for this world. A scream of one in mortal terror, rooted to the spot and too afraid to run. I slowly turned around seeing Libi there with her bags with a small cut across her face and I instantly hugged her. "Oh my God, Libi. What has happened to your face now? Did Gillian do this to you? I swear, if she did do to you then I will kill her right now if she hurt my sister. Nobody hurts my sister."

"No she didn't. I cut myself getting away from her. She was really messed up, deluded and crazy." stammered Libi, trembling rapidly. "She's not well in the head. Even I know that. I was living with KORPS for most of my years and I know when someone who is not right in the head."

"You can come and stay with me and Dan." replied Keri, putting her hand over Libi and rocking against her gently. Libi let out a little shriek and said, "As your best friend and sister, you shouldn't look into Dan's window because he has got someone in there with him and I don't think that they are just talking. I think that Dan's cheating on you, Keri. I am so sorry, sis."


	17. The Betrayal Of Her Lover

_I present to you, chapter 17!_

Looking into Dan's window, he said that he had a dinner with his parents and it was family only to resolve some sort of family drama but now that Keri is carrying his baby, she is automatically a part of his family and she wants the right to be entitled to be told things, to be involved in all of the family's drama. That's all she has ever wanted to be part of a proper family full of love, affection and adoration where she will be respected not only for her guidance but for her helpfulness. Gazing into Dan's window, the reality hit Keri like a lightning bolt seeing that if she and Dan had a open relationship then he would be entitled to sleep with whatever slut that he could find off the streets. In the twilight room their fingers caressed each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.

It brings her great pleasure when he makes love to her; Before the door has even closed Dan wraps his arms around me from behind. One inhale of his musky scent and I want to turn around. His right hand drops to my thigh, pulling up the skirt that hangs so loose just above my knees. I couldn't move even if I tried, like his fingers have short circuited my mind in the best possible way. He turns me around and we tumble to the couch, his eyes searching mine. I smile and kiss him back as he knew I would. With my lips I feel his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between a grinning and kissing. With one kiss my ambivalence shifts to enthusiasm. He's the only man on earth for me, the only one who can breathe fire into me even when I'm cold. From this moment on my clothes are a hindrance, but he solves the problem in under a minute. We've done this so many times and it keeps on getting better. The feeling of pure love.

But watching him go through all of that with another woman probably impregnating her just like the way that he did with me if he is not careful and then my sweet child would be best friends with their half sibling and I would have to put up with another woman in Dan's life, a special bond that unites them forever. First, her nose grew very red at the tip; then, her small mouth screwed itself around by her left ear; gradually, her round face wrinkled till it resembled a withered crabapple; and finally, if one listened intently and watched closely, one could hear small sniffs and see two infinitesimal drops of water issue from the nearly closed and wrinkled desolate tears ran from her unblinking eyes and dripped steadily into her nightshirt. Dan described crying as a emotional release, she wasn't ashamed to cry easily but on the other hand he embraced it calling it a healthy way for his mind to deal with sadness in his life. He called her his special girl but how could you treat someone like that?

Sometimes Keri thinks that Dan sleeps with other women because he is sick of having to only sleep with only one person during a relationship and before when he mentioned his cravings and desires to be one with another woman, they struck a deal to not have to suppress our sexual desires and sleep with other people while being together but she feels like this was one of the biggest mistakes of her life letting her man show things that are only meant for her. Maybe Gillian was correct when she mentioned that she never knew what love was; Love is wanting to be with someone all of the time, caring for them and loving them. Maybe it was her fault, she thought, that Dan was punishing her for something and maybe their whole relationship is one big mistake but she needs him to raise this baby with him and despite their problems she still loves him with her whole heart, soul and mind. "Keri, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself right now. Where are we going to go now, Keri? I don't want to go back to Gillian's house because that means that is like saying she wins and if she had it her way Zoe would never have left, Natasha would be living with her and the babies and they agreed to let her because their adopted mother. We have no idea what that woman is capable, she could have killed us, she is mentally unstable after all. Should we go to Dan's house or should we stay with someone else. But we haven't got anyone else apart from Frank and Stella; They would let us stay there for sure because they said that we were always welcome to stay there with them any time if anything happened. We just explained that Gillian's mental illness has risen again and that she disowned us because she hasn't been taking her pills recently. Am I just the smartest sister ever or what?"

Keri bounced back to reality and embraced her sister. "What would I do without you, eh? You are the most smartest, amazing and intelligent sister that I could have ever wished for. I swear, that I am fine and more importantly my baby is fine now being away from that nut job; I can't actually believe that I even tried to impress and please her but I will never be enough for her not like Zoe but as soon as my baby is here, Dan and I are going to be a proper family and loving parents to our baby. For once, there is something that is actually mine; Something that I can rely on and someone that I can teach all of my amazing fashion tips passing on all of my knowledge and guidance."

Walking on, Keri was petrified of looking back and seeing her man sleeping with another woman but as soon as this baby is born they are going to be a proper family and there are going to be changes. No more sleeping with other woman. No flirting or even looking at the direction of the other sex. She wants this baby to grow up in a stable home. Keri coughed. "I have decided on some baby names already but it is never too soon to start to be thinking of baby names Stephanie, Sasha and Jasmine for girls and for boys Hudson, Justin and Logan. So Libi, don't just stand there gawping tell me what do you think of the names that I have chosen."

"Well they are really different and special names for a very different and special baby." complemented Libi shrugging her shoulders. "I still can't believe that out of all people in the world you, my sister is going to become a mother. But I really do think that it is a blessing in disguise and that it would turn out just as amazing as you."

Knocking on the door, the whole house was silent for a few seconds and she had started to beg that they weren't actually in just to hide the shame that she did something that could be seen as disguising and shameful in some people's eyes such as Gillian's but Frank and Stella were the most amazing person that she has ever met, she was sweet, kind and honest. Apart from the occasional doubts thinking about if she would be an useful and essential asset to not only the MI HIGH Team but to MI9. After a long conversation, some cups of teas, Keri was settled in with Frank and Stella but she knew that it wouldn't last because she actually believes that as soon as those babies come, they would be in and her and Libi will be out."


	18. The Dying Embers

_I present to you, chapter 18!_

-Keri's POV-

Hate colors the soul. It spreads throughout the entire system, shutting down all other feelings, and becoming central to the life and the intent of the person. The object of the hatred may or may not be present, but the imagined words and hostile actions against the hated one can dominate at times. One turns his/her attention to other matters, and may for a time be driven in other directions, but then the wave of ill thoughts return with a vengeance. Once again the soul is colored completely, and all the negative energy that one can muster is thrown into the imagined ill will racing wildly around the mind. Hatred becomes a sickness of the mind, and of the heart. For where hatred has claimed possession, there is no room for love. Left unchecked, hate can completely poison the said you loved me and I took you at your word. You said I was your soul mate and over the years you became part of the bedrock of my personality. Knowing deep in my heart that being together just for the sake of our child was one of the stupidest excuses especially as I was starting to get miserable, depressed and awful thinking of Dan sleeping with other woman openly like it was acceptable.

What they claim to bestow they cannot, for real beauty comes from within; and it is only that form of beauty that can make lasting love connections. True love is a unity of souls, not facial features and products that will be wiped clean away come the evening time. If we truly wish to be happy, to be healthy and grounded, content with who we are, we need to find real beauty in both ourselves and those who share our lives. Finding it begins with a quiet understanding of one other, not demanding perfection but seeking the beauty every person holds within. That is not how it is with Dan, he sees me as a toy that he can play with and I would just go on with it only because of the fact that I am ecstatic that we are finally going out after months of fantasying about what activities we were going to do together like shopping but we don't do anything of that. I don't even ever know the difference between love and lust anymore. Lust is is just the desire to be with someone based on their beauty and having sexual desires to be one with them. After a long three hours, Dan has been trying to talk to me about him and that tart that he was sleeping with yesterday and how the dinner ended early because of Teddy and Zack's allegations that his mother was faking yet another pregnancy but I don't want to hear anymore of it because I just don't care about he has to say about anything.

Storming out of the room after he mentioned the name Kelsey who I assume was the woman that he was sleeping with last night. It was hard for me to return to normal knowing that Dan is just going to continue sleeping with other woman and it didn't help that Tom and Aneisha were busy kissing, sharing food and talking about their future together but Dan and I have never even talked about our future together mainly because we haven't got one. Dan was quick to follow me to the playground where I was sobbing ignoring my flashing pencil and jeered. "Oh here he is! The best boyfriend in the world. You haven't even told me about Kelsey and how she was in the sack; She must have been really good for you to give her a standing ovation. Did you know that Gillian disowned me last night? Or that we have to talk about our future right now? We have a lot to talk about for example firstly you are going to stop sleeping with other girls and you are going to pay more attention to what is going on in my life because that's far more important. Gillian chucked me out because of you. Because of you, I had to sleep on Frank and Stella's sofa because you were too busy sleeping with Kelsey from the chip shop, I presume. It is because of you that I couldn't stay at yours last night when I really needed you-"

"Look, babe, we had an agreement that we didn't have to pretend to be someone else just because of the fact that we are in a relationship because we can't wait until we are broken up to finally give in to those sexual desires, Keri. You know all of this stuff already and you know that I love you more than Kelsey and the others. Come on, don't be like this Keri Bear, let's go back in there and finish our dinner, eh and later we might even watch The Best of Me again. I know how much you love that love movie and we could snuggle just the two of us on the sofa and eat popcorn, candy and chocolate just like we used to before you started getting doubts. Does that make you even more happier, eh?!"

I battered my eyes for a minute and noted. "Dan, you can see me, right! Does my face look it is pleased or even happy? This is what is going to happen, pretty boy. We are going to have a proper relationship because that's what normal people do just like Tom and Aneisha, I mean we are supposed to be setting an example for them through our relationship. So you are going to stop sleeping with other women because if you don't I will make your life hell and while you are at it you are going to concentrate solely on me from now on. Dan, me and you are having a baby together."

I shoved the pregnancy test that I stole from Gillian's house in the morning and replied. "Congratulations, Daddy." I said it with such spite and malice that he barely recognized me. And just like that, I focused on his reaction.

Dan's jaw dropped and he stuttered. "Pregnant... Keri, are you sure that it's mine. It could be any of those other guys that you were sleeping with so we can't ever be sure of the child's true paternity and I refuse to raise another man's child with you, Keri. So tell me who are the potential fathers and we can talk to them about it together and carefully explain that this was an accidental conception and that we never meant for this to happen."

I blurted out hastily. "I haven't been sleeping with other men because I was way too in love with you to even try to sleep with someone else apart from you. So the father of our unborn baby is Daniel Morgan. Oh that's you. So we are having a baby and right now you need to realize that this baby needs you and I need you so you better shut up and listen to what I have to say. You and me are going to raise this baby whether you like or not. There is this thing growing inside of me and it's an alien but it's our alien and I don't want anyone to ruin this for us but I also know that this is your chance to redeem yourself after being absent in Gabrielle and Danielle's birth and after the birth but now we have got this baby to look after and the time is over for being stupid little kids, Dan. We have got a responsibility to this baby to look after it and care for it and nothing else matters now Dan. We have to do the responsible thing and leave MI9 now before we get obsessed and addictive. You know how addictions work the more you are exposed to your addiction then the more addicted you get to it. We are going to tell Frank and Stella the news about our pregnancy and also that we are retiring early."

"What? I can't even start to imagine my life without MI9 and I am not sacrificing it for no one." nagged Dan, folding his arms. "I don't know if I can be a dad recently I have been think of kids and I have been getting stomach aches because in my heart I know I am neither qualified or capable of looking after a young baby with you. We haven't got anything, no home together, money, family that are willing to care for a child when we are working. Keri, I know that you can't see yourself waking up at the crack of dawn, going to work at MI9 and coming home to a screaming brat and you heard what Stella said months ago. There are going to be shortages of jobs and we can't have you being pregnant because it will just bring us down. We can't have a pregnant teenage on our team. MI9 is my entire life, it is what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Well guess what..." I pestered him, being all rude and selfish. "Oh my God, how could you ever be so selfish and self-centered? I mean, this is a baby, Dan not a nuclear bomb. This baby is our little miracle and all you can think about yourself. I love you, Dan more than everything. Please choose me over MI9. Our family is the most important thing in your life and you have to realize that now before it's too late. Dan, you missed everything with Danni and Gabby and there is no denying that, their birth, the first seconds after their birth; Zoe made you miss out of that but I have learnt from her mistakes. Before, I would have terminated this pregnancy without even a mere consideration because it wasn't what I wanted for us. But when I was waiting for the result, I learnt that I loved the idea of a baby which might sound ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. I would have terminated our baby but the thought of killing something so precious, special and beautiful makes me feel physically sick. Please say that you would at least think about it."

Without that, Dan left to think about it carrying around the positive pregnancy test. I don't think that I have any more tears to cry. But apparently, I thought wrong because all I could do as I sat there was cry. I didn't know if it was side effect of pregnancy or what. As soon as I'd seen the result, my body had been wracked with uncontrollable cries and sobs. Never ending cries. All I wanted right now was Dan; I want his comforting arms wrapped around my waist and his kind words of reassurance because even I didn't know if things were ever going to be okay ever again but I couldn't even bring myself to leave the spot. She knew what he would say- it was a bad idea, we have got our whole future mapped out. And either way the decision I would make would break one of our hearts. I would shatter his good, pure, kind, beautiful heart into a million pieces if I kept the baby. All because he was too much of a coward to accept responsibility and that it was both their faults that I am pregnant with his baby. I'm cold. I couldn't say those words; He would hate me.

The love of my life is going to hate me.


	19. The Confused Pregnant Teenager

_I present to you chapter 19!_

The realization only made her tears and cries fall down her cheeks even quicker. I practically threw myself against the nearest tree and slid to the ground. Tell hell with my uniform. Dan hadn't come back to her and honestly I didn't blame him. I knew what the other was thinking, and they both hated it. No doubt, he was going to try to convince me to get rid of it and I knew that he would be able to do so. I was weak, especially with him. I have always been the bad one. The childish one, the sister without her head screwed on. My former adoptive parents couldn't deal with Jack as their son and a teenage mother for a daughter. Libi never makes any mistakes, not in her handwriting or her performance but if this happened to her then... Of course this wouldn't have happened to her. Libi was going to go to college, then Uni, get married and have children. Be a daughter that any parent could be proud of. They wouldn't be proud of me. A tart. 30 minutes. That was all it took to end this nightmare, just by a quick trip to the clinic. Should I do it or not? I don't know what to do! If I keep it, then Dan would detest me. If I didn't then, I wouldn't even be able to sleep at night let alone forgive myself.

There was nothing I wanted more than a snug house filled with puffy faced redhead babies. I would love that, of course I would. But not now, not yet. This could tear me and Dan apart and I am not ready to loose the man that I love. But. I need him to understand that this is my baby and my decision. If I would go for a abortion, I would be letting these people kill it. The baby. Our baby. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. It was a crazy thought but it was also a nice one. What if she was the worst mother ever? What if she betrayed this baby? We aren't ready! Not to mention his parents would kill him if they ever found out the truth. Dan gave me hope ever time that I was in a dilemma. Maybe if some dream land, this baby would be the best thing that could possibly ever happen to her. But could I be a mother? A good mother? I want to think that I would be but something brings me back down there. I would love my baby, but a baby needs more than love. It needs security. It needs a roof over it's head, food on the table. Could I give that to it?

"So I was right then. There was me thinking that you could just have a tummy bug but you are actually pregnant." A mysterious voice echoed. Suddenly, the leaves rustled and Natasha was shown lurking in the bushes. "Don't try and deny it. Gillian told me that you were a reckless, stupid little thing but I can't actually believe that you would do something like this. Zoe still loves Dan with her whole heart and soul and have you even stopped thinking about yourself for even a second to realize that she might be disappointed with the news that you have made Danielle and Gabrielle big sisters. Keri, you don't know what it takes to raise a child and it is more harder than it seems."

"Don't you think I know that! Besides what were you doing lurking in the bushes listening into other people's conversations." I stressed depressed, looking away. "You shouldn't have found out like that, Natasha and I am truly sorry that you did but I have got a lot to think about and the last thing I need is a lecture from you. People from MI9 think that I got lucky because I escaped KORPS at a young age before they could do any real damage to me but I don't see it like that. All my life, I have had to deal with below average grades destined for a below average future. Yes, you're right. I haven't even given Zoe a second thought but that is because I have been stressing over this baby inside of me and what I should do. Dan doesn't want this baby but I do want it like I have never wanted anything before and I don't think that I would be able to sleep in my bed if I even thought about aborting it. It is a baby for God's sake. Not like a nuclear bomb, but Dan is acting like it is one. I need him, Tasha. I need Dan because I just don't know what to do."

Natasha moved closer to Keri and wrapped her arms around her. "When I was pregnant with Ryan and Aaron, I had these weird cravings all of the time, vomiting 24/7 and the boys were just beating me up. But one of the worst feelings during my pregnancy was when my boyfriend, Jasper dumped me for a fellow clone named Sierra and I was just devastated. But I got through it all because even though I needed Jasper, I needed Aaron and Ryan more. They are my boys and they mean more to me than Jasper could. Earlier in the pregnancy, Jasper kept pestering me to get an abortion saying that we have no money, no home or food on the table to provide for a baby and in the end, I kind of knew that Jasper wasn't right for me because he didn't say no because of those reasons. He said no because he didn't want to the responsibility of looking after babies; He'd rather party out all night without even letting me know instead of spending the night with me and then I just knew. I should have broken up with him then and listened to my instincts but I didn't because I was too much in love with him to realize that he was bad for me. He had even given me a high blood pressure from all of the times that he went out in the dead of night and came back hammered."

I quietly replied. "Dan has changed. I am actually starting to believe that by being with me has affected his personality. That he has to act like he is somebody else but he doesn't. I fell in love with the real Dan. The one who loved me back."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Dan is one of those people who will never change. He always wants things for himself. The baby is the most important thing and you have to do what's best for it even if it means breaking up with Dan. Who on Earth is more important to you the boy who walked in there practically abandoning you and pressurizing you to get an abortion or the baby growing inside of you loving you."


	20. The Time To Love

_I present to you chapter 20!_

Stella's POV

The more anxious I became the more pronounced became my intellectualization of the whole process. I rationalized and viewed the problem from different view points. I gabbled and sort the agreement of everyone around me, as if I could force a positive outcome by my sheer brilliance of it goes again, my inner dialogue, but it's not my friend. It whispers to me, "Everything has gone wrong, it's terrible, no way back, disaster, ruin..." There were times I felt like the world was slowly disappearing in front of me. Or maybe it was just me who was fading away. Those moments it didn't mattered anyway. Because my empty burning lungs and my heart hitting my chest so hard I thought it will break my ribs and rip apart my skin were the only thing I could think about. And the void. The black hole in my head, deep inside my soul, slowly swallowing all my hopes and dreams. That was the worst of those moments. The realization of the vacuum, the nothingness, the absurd of my existence. Frank walked towards me pulling me in for a kiss but I couldn't bear it and I pushed him away gently obviously upsetting him.

"Stella, is everything okay?" asked Frank nervously, reading the text I sent him. "Only once I read that text, I instantly assumed that you was breaking up with me. Is it the boys? Are you sure that they are okay in there? Only, you know how much I worry about you working in this condition putting the children at risk."

"Yes, I know that you worry about me." I exclaimed, pacing around hq like a caged tiger. "I have been thinking about this for such a long time but I really want this to happen so promise me that you will keep an open mind over this whole plan and respect my wishes."

Frank moved closer to her, whispering. "I know what you want and I promise to give it to you even if you are heavily pregnant. The doctors said it was okay if we got close during this pregnancy."

I pushed him again once more and groaned. "Frank, I wasn't talking about that and I am definitely not breaking up with you; I love you more than anything in the world and this family means so much to me. The real truth is that I want to adopt Danielle and Gabrielle as the boys' older sisters."

Frank shaked his head, commenting. "You don't mean Zoe's daughters, do you? Oh, I understand what you mean you are at a stage in your pregnancy where you are getting paranoid and you are starting to develop an attachment but we can't do that. Especially not to Zoe, after all that we've been through."

The pain has an unpleasant warmth to it, eating at my stomach. There's nausea too, just enough to make me hold onto the table for support and breath slow. I've often prized myself in ignoring pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just isn't possible right now. It owns me, dominates every thought, controls every action.

"I am not at that stage yet, Frank." I breathed, getting out a form. "This is a form stating that if Zoe signs here then the girls will be all ours to take home and love. They would make the most amazing big sisters to our sons, Frank. You know that it makes perfect sense."

"No it doesn't make perfect sense. It doesn't make sense at all." argued Frank. "You know how much Gabrielle and Danielle mean to her and are you really prepared to see them get taken away from her. She won't be able to survive without them. They mean everything to her and I know without a doubt in my mind that she would stop at nothing to protect them; Yesterday was an example of that when she told me that she couldn't be in MI9, it wasn't because of she didn't want to come back it was because she wanted her daughters to have the life that they deserve and not have to look over their shoulders. We practically raised that girl, she is like our daughter and she is an amazing role model for our children when they one day become fathers. I want them to imitate her example but I won't take those girls away from her because that goes against everything that I stand for and it is morally wrong."

I dialed Zoe's number on her phone and skipped to the business telling her to come to hq because it is urgent; At first, she was reluctant to set foot in headquarters again but she finally agreed after some persuasion. "What about the babies that are growing inside of me? Don't they deserve to have their sisters with them? Stop trying to take them away from me, Frank! I won't allow you to take my babies away not again. Please don't take my girls again."

Frank asked suspiciously. "What do you mean again? Stella, is this something to do with the pregnancy or are you completely deluded? What is going on with you at the moment? The Stella I know wouldn't think twice about hurting Zoe, she loved her."

The lift door opened to reveal Zoe standing there completely confused as to what is going on. She wore a puzzled expression on her face; Her mind was still a surging perplexity. I've been lost for so long it's what I'm used to, kinda like a person who gets used to being beat I suppose. It's not that I like it, quite the opposite. Being lost sucks. There's nothing more lonely, nothing that brings more desolation to the soul. I'll never stop looking, never let that small spark of hope become extinguished. You're out there somewhere, I know you are. Someone as good as you doesn't just disappear.

Sternly, I placed the forms right in front of her with a pen. "Zoe, I know that you might be a bit confused as to what is happening right now but let me reassure you that it is all good. Here, I have the forms for you not to participate in the missions in the future; All those who choose of their own free will to leave MI9 have to sign this form and I was expecting you to do so. It is also about protecting Danielle and Gabrielle as you wished to do so when you announced that you were quitting however there are some terms and conditions that you have to agree to. MI9 would deny you exist."

Zoe started reading all of the papers just to make sure that it was as she wanted and straight forward but Frank couldn't hide the tension anymore especially as Zoe was coming closer and closer to the truth. "Stella wants to adopt Gabrielle and Danielle; It's not that she doesn't think that you are a bad mother or anything like that. She is having these thoughts about our children, our boys not having any older siblings to look out for them. Stella is obviously just going through a difficult time in her pregnancy where she believes that the children are not going to have any role model however we have discussed it and Stella has promised to take it easy and I am very sorry."

Zoe read on then gasped. "It's true, isn't it, Stella! You wanted to remove my parental rights as the twins' biological mother; I thought of you like a mother. How could you do this to me, Stella?"

I lied looking away. "Frank and I just want to benefit both the girls and you; It is not like you are not ever going to see them here and there but they will address us as Mummy and Daddy."

Frank protested. "Don't you dare involve me in your plans, Stella; I refuse to be a part of it not now and not ever. I hardly recognize you anymore, Stella and I want to know what is going on with you right at the moment because I am really freaked out by all these adoption plans."

Stella spat. "Nothing is wrong with me, Frank. I am completely fine. Zoe, you are incapable of looking after these young children so please just sign the papers and get it over and done with. Thank you, Francis London for being a honest and supportive man and for sticking up for me despite my condition just like you promised you would when I told you that I was pregnant but you're a liar. A horrible liar."

"How much must you hate me to keep me away from my children?" asked Zoe, her eyes filled with tears. "I am not a child anymore, Stella. Not some stupid child that found it difficult to cope with human life. Stella, you can't do this to me or the girls. This is madness. I know very well that during pregnancy you go through a lot of powerful emotions but you need to know how to control them."

Stella screamed loudly. "I am not crazy! I want them back; It was a horrible mistake and I want my twins back. I am just doing what is right for my twins and what is right is if you have nothing to do with them anymore. I am their mummy, I'll say what's best for them and what is best if they live with me and not you."

Zoe replied, "No. What's best is if you leave my babies the hell alone! Stella you will never have my babies over my dead body. I will never stop fighting for my girls and you will regret crossing me, Stella; No one and I mean no one comes between me and my girls."


	21. The Road To Nowhere

_I present to you chapter 21 of the Voice of Reason!_

"Yes I will." I laughed, running into the lift. Tears blind me and I turn, running as quickly as my long legs can carry me, bolting down the alley way like an Olympic champion at the start gun; quickening my pace to an all out pounding, rasping throat, leaden feet, heavy legs, chill autumn air, unseasonably feet slip outwards on the wet autumn leaves as I round the corner, the cold evening air shocking my throat and lungs as I inhale deeper, chased was nothing like the movies. The stars look heroic, sexy and in command of the situation. Reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save you skin. But I wasn't racing against criminals, Frank and Zoe were the two most important people in my life right at the moment. Gunshots ran gout from all around me and planes flew overhead, my heart beat in my chest, pounding, banging, trying to get out. I ran forward, every second barely escaping death, I felt as though my blood were on fire. My limbs were moving on their own. I was disconnected from everything but the ever present sound of my drumming heart.

I have walked these streets my whole life, I know them just the same as if they were etched in my head with a sharp knife, scored in deep like some strange work of art. These are the streets I grew up on and for the most part I'm calm here, at home, on the down low with a steady heart beat. Not tonight though. Tonight my heart wants out of my chest. It wants to beat free of its cage. It pounds like it's going to crack a rib. My senses are on high alert. Every color is brighter, every noise louder, every stranger a cause to make my heart beat more fiercely still. Collecting Danielle and Gabrielle, I knew that Frank and Zoe were on my tail and that I hadn't much time to spare but there was one place I needed to visit. The park, once resplendent in the town's heyday was a scrub of moss and weeds. The down and outs jostled each other for a spot on a rusting metal bench, anything to get off the sodden spring ground.

The park was nothing like those of the smaller towns. Theirs were miniature formal gardens for the elderly that had retired there for the quiet life. They had benches, ornamental trees, flowers year round and water fountains in clear lakes that were stocked with Koi carp. But not here. Entering the park, a slight breeze rustles the leaves making them fall to the solid ground one by air was warm, the beams of sunlight glowing on my skin. Flowers are vast, and they conceal the freshly cut green grass. The pathway is nothing more than dirt littered with random rocks. the children are playing and the parents talking among each other. The park is my kind of place in its absolute stillness. If there was a person moving in here I would hear them. I heard the rustling of the leaves but I ignored it and I whispered in the girls' ears. "Gabrielle, Danielle, I'm your mummy and I have waited ages to finally meet you. Don't you fret anymore, my sweet babies. Once I have convinced Daddy, we are off with you two, Daddy, me, William and Penelope. I promise you that we are going to be the best parents to you, my sweet darlings and nobody is going to ever come between me and my children ever again. I love you, girls. No one is ever going to take them away from me ever again not now and not ever. You are going to love Penelope and William, they are sweet babies. When you are old enough to go to school, you would say to all your friends that I have a brother and sister called Penelope and William and you will grow to love them as they grow to love you."

"Stella, it's okay! Look, I'm here now for all three of you and I promise whatever it is we can fix this." whispered Zoe frantically as I shrieked, making her appearance known. Frank, Libi, Natasha, Aneisha, Tom, Keri and Dan were all a few meters behind her and I knew that I couldn't possibly win. I knew that if I ran sooner or later, they would catch up with me and I would risk harming the girls.

I wept, clutching the babies close to my chest like I never ever wanted to let go."You think that there is an answer for everything but there isn't an action or word that it is going to fix what I've done. If I could go back in time, I would. I wouldn't have gone to them for help during a distressing time but I thought that it was going to change things for us."

Zoe puzzled, "Stella, you are not making any sense right now. I really want to understand what is wrong and try to help fix it for you but I can't do it unless you speak to me about this. If you want to do it in private then I can easily tell this lot to get lost while we speak for a while and I will call them back when are finished."

I nodded. "I really appreciate you, guys being here for me in such a tough time but I really want you to give me a minute with Zoe. You can return to Saint Hearts now and I will be just a minute. I will meet you all down in head quarters afterwards."

Frank was a little reluctant to leaving Stella but eventually he ordered everyone to give them a minute. I added. "It's different when you're having twins and I remember in my first pregnancy getting these little bubbles in my stomach every time that they kicked me. William always loved kicking inside my stomach and now I really want him back inside there with his brothers playing some football because that was the best feeling that I have ever felt in my whole life."

Zoe's jaw dropped. "First pregnancy? But you are having your first pregnancy right now. Oh that's what you are talking about. You have already twin babies but you gave them away and now that you are pregnant again you are starting to regret your decision. So, you had twins."

"I called them William and Penelope!" I cried.

Zoe repeated. "If you had twins, then I would have known. If you had twins, then I would have known. Why don't you live with them? Where are they in the world? Are they formally adopted? When were they born? Who is the father? Does the father know about them. How could I have not known about William and Penelope?"

I explained, a single tear rolled down her face. "Because my dad wouldn't let me keep her. We had these great, big fights over what would happen to my babies because he was so ashamed of me. So I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anybody but I wanted to, Zoe. Sometimes, I wanted to so bad that I thought that it was killing me. I was a mother and they were mine and I wanted to love them and I wanted to take care of them. He was the one that told me that they wouldn't be taken away and they was; I haven't got anything. Everything I love, I loose. How am I supposed to tell anybody let alone Will and Penny that their Grandfather was so disgusted in their mother that he locked me in a basement to hide my pregnancy from the world? How am supposed to tell them that I was supposed to be dirty and ashamed because of them?"


	22. The Hidden Dark Past

_I present to you Chapter 22!_

Zoe was hesitant to ask. "So where are they now? Where is Penelope and William?"

I stuttered. "My father told me that William and Penelope are dead. He said that they never made the night and that they died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome and that they were so small and not expected to survive the night. I spent weeks grieving over two babies that were still alive and they were living with my aunt, Florence. She was always such a strict, stern old git with impeccable table manners and a belt that she uses when you are misbehaving; After our mother died, she moved into our house, got jobs and then enjoyed life with her sister's husband but what we didn't know about her was that she was in love with my dad and she has been ever since he married Mother. Frank is Will and Penny's father; He doesn't know about them right now but I was planning to tell him the truth about Will and Penny but it was never the right time to tell them. William is Frank's grandfather's name and Penelope is my mother's name. I knew that William meant a lot to Frank so it just made sense to call them that. Danielle and Gabrielle are living reminders of all reminders the memories that I missed with my own daughter, Penny. I want that special mother,daughter bond with her."

"Stella, you cannot replace Danielle and Gabrielle with Penny. She is your little girl and Gabby and Danielle are mine." declared Zoe, folding her hands. "Will and Penny are your babies and they are growing up without a mummy or daddy and how old are they nine or something?"

"No, they are almost four months. All I have wanted was to be her mother." I responded, kissing the top of the girls' heads. "Take them to this park and go on the slide. Having barbecues. Going on the beach. There aren't that many beaches in England, so we are moving to France for a fresh start. Away from all the madness. I want to get William and Penelope before we leave so that I could have a chance to be a mom to them. I am guessing that I am not allowed to babysit your children anymore; Zoe, I am so sorry for all the trouble that I have caused you and I just wanted to say that we should probably get going. The others would be wondering where we are."

"No. You can't babysit my children anymore and it's not because I don't want you to anymore. It's because you are going to have your hands full with two beautiful babies called Penelope and William and they are missing you by the second so we don't have time to talk to Frank and the others. Me and you are leaving now."

Walking past Frank, he looked almost disappointed and left out but I couldn't wait to see the reaction from when he finds out the children. I was a little resistant about what would happen if we actually did go and reasoned. "I don't even know why we are going because they won't remember me or Frank and what if that witch does anything to them. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I put them through that sort of child abuse. Florence is a nut job who doesn't have children of her own and I am scared of what she would do to me if I came back to her house. She said that if I ever came back to her house ever to see the children then she would kill them on the spot and I don't want to loose my babies."

Zoe reassured her. "Stella, you are their mummy and it's time you stood up and be counted because those children are not going to wait forever for you. Stop living in fear of your aunt, Florence. Do you really want your children, your twins to be raised with an abusive adoptive mother who abuses them even if they make one single mistake? Take it from someone who knows what's it like to suffer at the hands of other people especially if you are related to them. Every single day in SKUL, I sat in my cell and wondered where is my mother? Does she care that I am suffering? Is she trying to find me? Has she completely forgotten about her daughter? What kind of mother abandons their daughter with the Grandmaster? Did I do something wrong as a child promoting her to abandon me? Do you really want that kind of childhood for Will and Penny to be always left pondering? Stella, stop being so selfish and think about how they might feel when they are teenagers and want to kill themselves because they are growing up in a house where they don't belong but you will continue living with Frank and those unborn babies of yours. How are you going to sleep at night knowing you had the chance of rescuing them from that kind of life but you didn't. You will be living it up in France but they will still be here in London, abused, alone and possibly suicidal. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. I don't know what to do. Mothers are supposed to know but maybe I don't have what it takes to be a mother."

Zoe looked down at my blossoming pregnancy stomach and joked. "It's a bit too late for that, Stella. If you want to go back there then go back there but I am going to find Florence and get William and Penelope and when I do, I am getting them officially adopted because how can I trust that you won't let them down again. First time mother don't know what to do. They are a bit clueless when they are pregnant but when you hold your newborn baby in your arms you have that feeling that everything is going to be okay. I was petrified of Dani and Gabi, ask Tasha; I even refused to properly hold them scared that I was going to 'break them' but I overcame that fear just like you need to overcome yours. If you don't come with me then I am making sure that they are going to adoptive parents that are going to love William and Penelope with their whole hearts and souls."

Without even a slight second, I moved to the front seat of the car and waited while Zoe secured Gabby and Danni in their baby seats. Zoe suggested. "Maybe we should go back if you can't deal with this." Looking back at the park, I didn't even think about going back without my babies and nagged. "I am not coming back here without my babies. Besides, this was your idea and Florence is going to get an visit from her niece."

I started to drive like a crazy person with adrenaline pumping through my veins speeding and skipping four red lights in a row without even care for them. Zoe lectured me scared. "Erm, Stella, I know that you are desperate to see Will and Penny but that doesn't mean that we have to drive like we have no control of the car. A red light means that we have to stop the car if you haven't noticed; We do have two young children in the back and we might get a ticket. I don't mind you driving my car, I obviously mind you flying my car."

"I'm an MI9 agent, I can fix things and normally in some emergencies we don't even listen to traffic lights." I replied stressed. "Who knows what that witch could be doing to my babies, Will and Penny. I won't let that witch come between me and my babies anymore."


	23. The Unspoken Truth

_I present to you Chapter 23! Please review my story. Thanks for all the reviews. I have enjoyed reading them and I hope that you enjoy reading my story!_

"What exactly did Florence do to you when you were growing up?" asked Zoe suspiciously, knowing that there was something that she wasn't telling her. Stopping for a traffic light, I exclaimed clutching the wheel,"She abused me from a young age for years and years whenever my dad was out of the house and she would lock us in the basement because she was ashamed of me even then. Florence started manipulating my father telling him that I was a nuisance, a rebel playing pranks on some villagers, wetting her bed on purpose and poisoning my own sister but me and Imogene knew the truth that she was doing it to get to my dad because she was so much in love with him. But when Dad announced that he was going to start looking for a girlfriend, Florence thought that she was going to be top of the list but she wasn't and Dad got married. When Dad's second wife, Pamela died of breast cancer, Florence helped him 'grieve' but she ended up getting in his pants once or twice which later led to the birth of our other sisters Quinn, Spring, Rachelle and Georgina but they ended up leaving here once they hit 14. Apparently,some posh boys came to town and offered them a position in a school in Chad and they left. They left me and Imogene with her."

Passing the sign that said Fox-grove, I couldn't believe how old, medieval everything was in there especially as I left a couple of months ago but there was no cars only people using horses, farms and people selling food at market stalls. Zoe felt like she had traveled in time back to when people had to depend on themselves. "Yep, I know what you are thinking right about now. But this is my town and that's my home where I grew up. After Quinn, Spring, Rachelle and Georgina left, Dad left too and she was all alone in that disguising shed she calls a home. It is big enough for her but not for two young babies. Everyone here acts like it is the stone age and you have to depend on yourself instead of technology; Trust me, the last thing that they want is change. They just cannot accept the fact that the rest of the world is changing and so is technology but they don't want to have to rely on technology anymore. Come on!"

Walking out of the car, I had dreams of what I would have said to her, what I would have done, how I would storm away from her and take my children back to meet their daddy and the outside it didn't look like much more than a shed but the space was adequate enough to shelter a man and his small family. It had a thatched roof patched so many times that it was hard to tell the original work from the repairs. The walls were knee high, hand worked stone set around timbers that were infilled with cobwebs. The entry door and single window provided lighting for the room within during the day while candles and the fireplace would serve as dim lighting at night. The stone fireplace, the center piece of the cottage would serve other duties as well for it would provide a place to cook the meals and more than enough heat to compensate for the ill-fitting door during the long cold winter. Knocking on the door, I wondered if I had come here for nothing and she wasn't even there but I soon realized that the door was house was a single room and when it rained they had to close the shutters at the meanly sized windows. In the cold and dark all they could do was curl up and sleep with the thinning wool blankets. The pitiless rain would lash their home, driven hard by the wind.

"Come on, let's go and kick some butt."

Florence was shouting at the babies complaining about their constant crying; The sound of her shouts could tear this house apart. "Who the hell are you? Stella! Don't you know that it is rude not to knock or didn't I teach you any manners? I am surprised to see you here after I ordered you not to come here and interfere with the way that I choose to raise my children. I may not have it in writing but soon they will be all mine and the first thing I will do is declare that you are not allowed to come anywhere near my children. You are upsetting Queenie and Harold Knight. Who is the pretty redhead, eh? You have Satan's hair, you know that right, sweetie. Oh and she has brought friends for Queenie and Harold. That is so sweet."

Zoe kissed her teeth rudely. "No. I wouldn't let you anywhere near my babies and no court in the land would grant you custody of those babies. Besides, nowadays in the present not the past we have computers, laptops, tablets and we don't need to depend on ourselves to do things."

Florence rolled her eyes. "You sound like Stella, always talking about the modern world and how amazing technology is and how it has advanced but people round here like doing things by themselves. We like to keep healthy and be proud of things that we do. For example, I am looking after my niece's children for her but she has never been grateful for my help and neither has Imogene. I specially chose a husband for her but she wanted to choose somebody else and moved to Washington to protect animal rights or something like that. Ungrateful little witch. Now what can I help you with, ladies. I sell fruit and vegetables on the market but I have had to stop because selfishly Queenie was tired, moody and frustrated and her bad attitude was starting to have an affect on my customers coming to me for fruit and veg."

I tried to move over to see Penny but she wouldn't let me and I pointed out. "I am her mother, Auntie Florence and I think that I am more than capable of looking after my own daughter. Her name is Penelope, not Queenie. Penelope is Mum's name and I want to honor her life. Penelope Lindsey Zoella London. That's her name. Lindsey was my aunt who died of an asthma attack when she was in her late thirties."

Florence grimaced. "You really need to open your eyes and realize that young man of yours is obviously going to run for the hills once he finds out that he has got twins. Knowing that you lied to him for months, I won't be surprised if he leaves you and finds somebody else. What's his name? Francis London. His mother and father buy vegetables from me asking me all sort of questions about where their son is. Oh poor woman! Born with a birth defect. When she dies, her husband would be all alone and maybe I could fill in for her and move into that nice , big house of hers."

"I know Frank will stay with me because we are in love. Do you remember what that is like to be in love?" I asked her."Where's my father? I bet you don't even know. He got in contact with me a few months ago saying that he was sick of living with you and I found him a place to stay."

Florence pulled the whole innocent card."You don't deserve these babies. How dare you betray me? I'm pratically your mother."

I mocked her, "My mother is dead. You will never replace her. People around her called her their guardian angel."

Florence spat on the ground. "More like a filthy, disguising, dirty tart just like her daughter. She tried getting pregnant with you for months to try and trap your father and keep him all to herself. She deserved to die for her crimes."

"She was disowned by her family. Was she scared? Yes. Was she scared that Dad would leave her? Yes. Mother did nothing wrong and she doesn't deserve to be humiliated like this and her precious name dragged through the dirt."

Florence peered sheepishly. "I am not your mother and at least when your father left me, I went down with a little dignity knowing that I never tried to trap him. Your mother is a disgrace to the Knight name. Unmarried pregnant woman. The Knights should have abandoned her on the streets just like the other filth and dirt but they were kind and noble enough to rescue her from her suffering and moved her straight into their home. You are just the same as your filthy mother and now you think I am going to let you expose these sweet babies to your pathetic excuse of parenting."

I looked straight into Penny's eyes and spoke from the heart. "I love my children more than you could ever know; They mean more to me than life itself and I won't let you ruin their lives. Someone really important told me that it's time to stand up and be counted and she's right. William and Penelope are coming home with me today and there is nothing that you can do to stop me. They were never probably adopted and I still have my rights and after this moment, you will never see me or William and Penelope again."

"No, I'll never surrender. You can't take my children away from me, Stella Knight." said Florence, evilly."You can't hurt my children anymore; They need to be with me, I'm their mummy now. Who are the courts going to choose, eh? A young woman who abandoned her own children or a loving aunt who took care of them and stuck with them through thick and thin. Don't be so naive, Stella. No court in the land would give you custody!"


	24. The Fields Of Happiness

_I present to you Chapter 24!_

Zoe raised her tone and interrupted. "Shut up, Florence! You are the one who is pathetic; Clinging onto your niece's children because your own children abandoned you as soon as they got the chance and what about your husband. Or should I say your sister's husband. Will and Penny will never be able to replace Spring, Georgina, Quinn and Rachelle. I know that you must be hurting inside that your children left the stone age and went to actual civilization but you can't punish Stella, Will or Penny for what your children did. Where is your conscience?"

Florence clutched her fists as her face turned red. "I don't have one not anymore. Your conscience is like having a rock in your shoes, you won't begin to imagine the relief and satisfaction that you will have when you get it out. Besides, my babies need discipline, guidance and a good thrashing ever time that they misbehave. Don't worry, I haven't abused them yet."

A tear rolled down my cheek followed by another, never stopping. "You won't get the chance to abuse them just like the way you did to Spring, Georgina, Quinn, Rachelle, Imogene and me. No wonder everybody you ever loved left you including my father. It must be hard to live in such a small house all by yourself but clinging onto these babies because you are petrified of living on your own. That's low even for you. I won't let you punish these babies for your mistakes."

"You couldn't cope with twins even back then." ranted Florence.

I threatened her."Leave my family alone or I swear to you that tomorrow you will be rotting in hell."

"Then we will finish this conversation over there. See you in hell, Stella Knight." replied Florence completely fearless. In the blink of an eye, Florence slipped over her own chair and fell down but as she was stumbling to get up, Zoe quickly grabbed the children and I was so shocked that she had just handed them over to me. It was such a blur of happiness, relief and pure love but as soon as Florence got up, she looked across at me. "You have the children now. So go and live your life and forget about the pain that you inflicted on me but remember this you left. One day, I will find Harold and Queenie, my poor, lost children and I will get them back."

I looked down at her and retaliated. "I will never stop fighting for Will and Penny and if you ever come anywhere near my babies ever again I will not stop inflicting pain on you. You have nothing because you never worked hard for your children but I will everyday. Every single minute of every day. I will never let you have them. This is your future."

Moving towards the door, at the corner of my eye, I saw Florence looking around her medieval home feeling low, depressed and distressed. It was quite upsetting seeing her there feeling like she was the cause of her sadness but it was true; All she ever does is push everyone away and then she acts all clueless when people like my dad, Spring, Rachelle, Quinn, Imogene, Georgina and me leave her. Sick of her manipulating ways and the way that she wrecks other people's life. Securing the children in the car, Zoe refused to let me drive her car thinking that I was going to endanger other people's lives. Looking around at Fox-grove, the place that hated change but they were going to have to accept it.

The oldest residents of those abandoned houses were the spiders. Many generations had laced the walls with cobwebs of intricate beauty, though now even they lay in dusty rags. It had been three decades since a footstep had echoed within those walls, since the dust had been disturbed and the ghosts awoken. It was quite scary as a child having to grow up in a home that was haunted by a ghost. Most people portray ghosts as vindictive, vengeful and violent creatures that try to scare the people but that wasn't the case for me. My old home in Fox-grove was a place where a ghost lived. The ghost of my mother. It made me feel much more happier to know that she was there looking down at me like my guardian angel.

"I am not the only one who is clinging onto the past, eh, Zoe." I mentioned quietly, entering the car. "You are still clinging onto the idea of an reconciliation between you and Dan. I know you, Zoe and I know how much you want to be with Dan and have a family of your own."

"Of course not. I am completely over Daniel Morgan." Zoe said covering her face. "I haven't even thought about him for even a second and he hasn't even try to bonded with Danielle and Gabrielle since I have been back. We haven't even probably talked about anything to do with Danielle and Gabrielle. Like where are they going to live in the future, is he going to have a role in their lives. I want a life too, you know. To be completely honest, I am not just a mother but also a teenager and having children is really hard for me especially. How am I supposed to tell my children about what I am? A human and a clone have twins, that should make the papers."

"Yeah it would. It's a shame that you can't tell anybody about you being a clone, eh." I joked to her, expecting to laugh. "Look, you never let Dan have the chance to become a father to Danielle and Gabrielle but maybe you and him could have a chat tomorrow when you have work experience."

"Oh yeah. Work experience tomorrow. I completely forgot everything about it." said Zoe, starting the car. "I can't wait to get out of this dreadful place and go to real civilization where we have laptops, computers and other stuff. Besides, Dan wasn't ready to become a father back then and everybody knows that I did the right thing for me, him, Danielle and Gabrielle."

"Yeah but we don't know that for sure. He loved you." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "What if you had stayed and Dan was the best father possible? We don't know how he would have reacted to the news and what if now that that has happened Dan won't want to be a dad anymore?"

"Yeah that's true but I was only trying to do what is right. I don't plan to stay here any longer than I have to. I want to go to a place where I am not the innocent little girl anymore where I can get a proper education and do primary school teaching. That's all I have ever wanted to do."

I confessed something to Zoe in confidence. "I never planned on staying in MI9 no longer than a year but I stayed on because I was so much in love with Frank but after we move to France. Who knows? I got a degree in child law and what just happened got me thinking about what we could do to help children who might be with abusive parents or other really bad situations. I want to fight people like Florence."

"That's amazing, Stella. It's great that you are preparing for the future. Your future." congratulated Zoe, almost proud that I was using my experience to help other people especially children who might have abusive, neglectful parents. Looking back at Will and Penny, I had that buzz just to hold them tight and close to my chest but I knew that there was a time and place for that.

I stroked William's tender hands noticing that we were only a few minutes away from home"I just want my children all of them. Born and unborn to have a normal life outside of MI9. I have received my pay cheque and we have already started looking at houses. In my account, I have all of my savings secure and placed for the future. We have been looking for saving accounts for the children but we need to get one for William and one for Penelope so that in the future they have something."


	25. The Love Of A Mother

_I present to you Chapter 25!_

"That's exactly the way I feel about Danielle and Gabrielle. Savings accounts. So I know that my children are well cared for and provided; Stella, we are going to be at base soon and you need to think about what you are going to say to Frank and the others. Right, rehearse it with me before we go in." Zoe requested, stopping the car's engine right outside of Saint Hearts and it's empty playground.

"Okay. Frank, I know that this might be somewhat of a shock but I want you to calm down and let me explain everything to you. I am so sorry that I left you there at the park but I had to do something really important. A couple of months ago, three and a half months ago, you became a father to two beautiful, special and unique twins and I am so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about them because I was so scared of you leaving me. My aunt, Florence, filled my head with these negative thoughts about you and me so I entrusted her but that is by far the biggest mistake of my entire life. I wished that I had told you the truth now. If you want to be mad, you be mad at me and don't punish the children for my stupid mistakes; They already love you so much. Their names are William and Penelope, born 28th August just 6 pounds each. My father locked me in our basement to hide my pregnancy from the world because he was so ashamed of me and told me that Will and Penny had died but I knew the truth that I would be able to feel that feeling in your bones and your heart if they were dead. Zoe and I confronted my aunt about it and got the children back and we can start again. I am so sorry, Frank. Please forgive me."

Zoe texted the others on her phone telling them to meet us in base and I practically jumped out of the car to see William and Penelope and just hold them.I love you. That means I would defend you with my life even if the odds were insurmountable. It means I will comfort you in the difficult and painful times. It means I will dance and rejoice with you when times are good. It means I will never betray you, never give up on you. That's what I promise them. That I won't be perfect but be their mummy and that I would try my very hardest to be the best parent that I can be; There is no way of being a perfect parents but a thousand ways to be a good parent. Pressing my finger on the finger scanner, I suddenly felt a whoosh of fear.

I tried to surpress the feeling of hurt, surprise and upset because I didn't want to get in the way of me telling Frank the truth about Penelope and William. My nerves were frayed to the quick. In the building anxiety I constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still the nagging voice in the back of my mind spoke of nothing. My frazzled nerves jumped all together, and in different directions. Shooting down to the base, I was surronded in a tight, confined space with Keri, Libi, Aneisha, Tom, Dan and Frank all looking really confused, sheepish and baffled. Not that they were heavy, I said that they were heavy and asked Frank to hold one of them and he didn't even complain and proceeded on carrying one of them and held William in his arms. Knowing my baby, William probably already recognized Frank by his voice and he kept putting his hands on his nose.

Frank laughed. "I don't think that your mummy or daddy would like you doing that to me. Where have you been, Stella? One minute you have left the park without even an explanation and the next, you have come to base with two young babies. Don't tell me that you have kidnapped them from their parents. They are incredibly cute. Who is this? What's his name?"

Seeing that I was having problems talking and even breathing, Zoe stepped in ad replied. "His name is William and he is your son." As soon as Zoe mentioned the word son, Frank completely froze on the spot but he soon snapped out of that and laughed.

"I get it. This is some sort of sick joke. Well, girls, it's not funny. So please stop it. What's the name of their parents? I'll call them and tell them to pick up their children." snapped Frank unhinged, passing William to Keri who was a little taken back.

Zoe kept calm and promised him. "I promise you that this is no joke, Frank. You are their real father. Stella was pregnant when I left like me and she trusted her abusive aunt, Florence to protect her throughout her pregnancy but she betrayed her. Her father and Aunt Florence locked her away in her basement and made sure that she couldn't come out. That was so tough on Stella and she actually started to believe that she deserved that. They made her think that she was dirty and ashamed because of them and they kept her there giving people a false story. On the 28th August, she gave birth and was told that her babies had died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome which is quite sick in my opinion but Stella didn't believe that they were dead and fought to find out the truth. The only reason that she took Danielle and Gabrielle was because she wanted to fill that void where her children should be. She named her children William and Penelope after her mother and your grandfather because they were great influences in your lives. She didn't mean any harm by it and I have forgiven her for it. The main thing is that they have a chance to meet their biological father."

"I'm their biological father? Oh my God, I must be still dreaming about this. Obviously, I need to go back to bed." said Frank, still in denial about this whole father thing and to be honest...

Can you blame him?

William started crying because he was incredibly hungry and Frank looked like he was going to drop him but Frank held him close to his chest and William piped down. "You're not joking, are you? Is this my son? I love the name by the way. William London. Penelope London."

I kissed the top of Penny's head and I was finally able to speak. "I'm so sorry, Frank; If you need to be mad or angry, then you be angry at me but please don't punish Will and Penny over what I have done and the stupid mistakes that I have made. I love you and them more than you could ever know and I wish there was a perfect way to explain this to you but there isn't."

Frank moved closer towards me and I couldn't help feeling of shame, disgust and disappointment in herself but he doesn't even feel that way about me and pulled me into a kiss and I was pleased, cheerful and happy to kiss him back.

The Start of My Brand New Life.


	26. The Secret Message

_I present to you Chapter 26!_

-The Next Day No one's POV-

Sunlight shines under the door like a ghoul's grin, yet gives the shutters a halo of golden rays. This morning wasn't gray, but by soothing lavender and brilliant amber. The colors merged into neon pink and sunrise, pinkish glow, clouds tinted, colours spread across the sky announcing the new day, oranges and reds painted across the clouds as if by a celestial melted away, majestic sunrise, red orange glow seeping over the horizon as if the light itself was being poured from a molten sun. The watery daylight pushed back at the darkened edges of dawn, reclaiming the colours of day that had been washed into grey by the moonlit night. The world came back like a freshly developed photograph, every colour bright and new.

It was the early hours of the morning and everyone was still a bit shaken by Stella's annoncement but Frank had everyone down in base for an annoncement. Frank looked as if bed was the only thing on his mind right at the moment. He was unshaven and unwashed. His fly was undone, and all his shirt-buttons had been done up in the wrong holes. None of them were well rested especially Keri, who wasn't used to waking up in the early hours of the morning. Keri was tired as hell, weary with the burden of long-closed eyes; She could of easily pulled off being a walking zombie, dead on the inside but subconsciously awake.

Strectching her tense muscles, Keri made a sound that was similar to a groan and a yawn, "Percks of the job, eh, Frank! Waking up at ridiculous o'clock to talk about work experience, some of us were sleeping. After all, the most amazing make up is a good night's sleep but after Gillian chucked me out I haven't even slept without a full nights sleep since Penelope and William came and I think that it is best that you choose between us. Libi and I or Penelope and William. Either way, one of us has to go."

Frank quickly responded clutching Penelope and whispered. "Don't make me choose between you and Libi and my dear, beautiful children. I have known them for less than a day and I have known you for a year but they will always win. You will never know what I will do to protect them."

"Shouldn't you be feeling like that since you are technically a mother." echoed a mysterious voice in the shadows. "I mean, you really be thinking about your own baby and how you are going to provide for it."

"Natasha? Where are you?" asked Keri petrified, trembling and breathing rapidly. Her body instantly reacts like there's a gun to her head and her muscles are frozen in place but filled with such tingling pressure she wants to run away until her body is completely empty.

A figure emerged from the shadows with striking red hair, gentle green eyes. Zoe. "Oh my God! I am actually hurt that you didn't recognize me but now I know what my sister knows the secret. It might come as a shock to the rest of you but Keri is pregnant; Just guessing that Dan is the biological father and he knows about the pregnancy."

Aneisha was both gobsmacked and disappointed."Hold on just a minute. Keri's pregnant and Natasha knew before me but I am your best friend and you have only known Natasha for a few days."

Keri quickly protested. "Aneisha, I promise you that I would have told you first but Natasha heard me talking about it with Dan and she gave me some advice about pregnancies, boyfriends and life with a baby."

Stella entered the lift holding William and speaking in her baby voice. "...William, look who it is. It's Daddy and your twin sister, Penelope. Are you excited to go to France and go live there? There are amazing chocolatiers, go to the beach and one day if you're lucky I will let you go parasending. That's so excited isn't it, Will. You've had an excited couple of days and you need your sleep."

Stella put William to bed and kissed the top of Penelope's head but instantly sensed the tension between us and asked. "What's the problem? And don't you tell me nothing because this is an exciting part of my life and I am very pregnant so you better tell me the truth about what's happening before all this tension gives me a high blood pressure?"

"Keri's pregnant." mumbled Dan, ashamed.

Stella covered her face with her hand and denied it, "You are joking, aren't you. I mean, Keri would never be that stupid not to have a baby at a young age especially as we had an very intense conversation about using protection when you are being intimate. You're just a child, Keri and you certainly don't have what it takes to raise a baby."

Keri grimaced, stroking her bump. "I shouldn't be ashamed of anything instead you should be. All of you. You never judged Zoe when she had her twins but as soon as Zoe reveals that I am pregnant, you are acting like I have suddenly destroyed all life on Earth. Baby. That's all that it is. You can say it. Baby. I haven't just unleashed an nuclear weapon so stop treating my child like it is. Dan and I are 100% committed to ensuring that our son or daughter has possibly the best upbringing. Now, if you don't mind, I am not going into my personal life with any of you and if you don't mind I would like to continue with the arrangements for today's work experience."

"Right, let's continue." agreed Frank carefully placing Penelope in the crib. "Moving swiftly on, today as you may know, you will be spending at MI9 head quaters where you will be completing some activities that would aid you in your future in MI9 such as a scavenger hunt, a tour around the whole building and some other stuff that staff has organised and preapared for you so be grateful that you get to spend the day soaking up all the guidance and witnessing other agents continuing their daily duties as a part of MI9. Everyone is a part of MI9 and everyone is equal. Remember that."

Frank suggested that they had breakfast to help them relax and wake up. Instead, Frank was the one who looked like he should go back to sleep immediately and was too tired to even care about what he was eating. He was sitting bleary-eyed and unshaven at the table, munching his way slowly through a mouthful of cereal. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, he stopped munching. His jaw went slack. Milk dribbled out of his mouth. His eyes glazed over blankly and his head nodded forward. Keri felt as all the energy had been drained out of her as if she was lacking electricity; Between having a relationship with Dan and try to maintain his best wishes and intentions and also having to deal with the fact that she was now responsable for a innocent human being nesting inside of her needing constant attention, love, nutruition and care from her.

The thought of caring for her baby every second of every day of every week of every month of ever year made her tremble. Once she had those doubtful thoughts, she blocked them out and thought of her and Dan raising their baby in their home. Walking out of the room to have a shower, she wanted to stay longer just to keep an eye on Dan and Zoe to make sure nothing happens between the two of them but I can trust Dan. Even though our relationship had a rocky start. He loves me, surely he does? thought Keri.

Ever since the moment that she found out that she was pregnant the only thing that she did to express her pain and not keep it inside was cry. Cry in the morning. Cry when Roly stuffed a whole donut in his mouth. Cry when anyone mentioned Dan's name or what was going on between them. Entering the bathroom, she quickly started the shower up and undressed. Within mere seconds, she was crouched inside the bathroom clutching her locket that she got when she was just a child. She had it through good times and some bad times, it helped her to move forward, give her guidance and support during tough times when she thought that she was all alone in the world. To remind her to be grateful for all the amazing blessings that she has recieved. To hold onto the people that she loves and not hurt them again not like what Keri did to Shannon. The tears she'd been holding back as she watched the man that she loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with embracing another woman. Her sister of all people, Why Zoe? Why out of all the gorgeous, beautiful girls did you have to choose that one? thought Keri.


	27. The Invisible Friend

_I present to you Chapter 27!_

Wiping the tears, she hadn't bothered trying to put on mascara that day because she knew that at the end of the day she would've ended up looking like a panda if she ended up crying. Keri knew that would ruin her chances of joining of MI9 permanently and having her own reputation instead of being the girl who replaced her sister when she was three months pregnant with twin girls. Hearing the sweet, enchanting sound of Dan's laughter, all she wanted to do was go to Dan and tell him that she would do anything to keep their relationship together even if it meant going against everything that she believed in. Turning to grab the shampoo, she out of the blue started to imagine herself with a huge bump. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning; This was no joke, it was actually happening and it's real and there was nothing she could do to make her feel this way.

Whether she liked it or not, this unborn baby was their baby. Hers and Dan's. She can't stop him having these negative thoughts about becoming a father again or how he feels about Zoe. Before they started dating, Dan loved talking about Zoe and how she was this vulnerable, fragile and delicate girl who was dragged out of her natural environment and how she survived in her life despite how she was incapable of living with the normal life. But a question popped into his head Could he really persuade her to have an abortion before her pregnancy began and not even take in consideration of her thoughts? Could he really be able to sleep at night knowing that he murdered his child and denied the child the chance of living? If she did have an abortion, could she really continue with her life like it never happened. Surely it would be too hard. It would be so, so, so hard. It would be the worst thing that ever happened to her.

Keri thought about not having to going to college and university because she spent most of her nights awake making some food for the baby while he or she screams their head off impatiently waiting for attention. Maybe I could take some time off to look after and raise this baby and put her own dreams of being a fashion designer after the well-fare of her baby and then she could go to college and university to become a fashion designer, what's the rush? thought Keri. The thing that scared Keri more than being an young teenage mother looking after and raising her young baby on her own if Dan wouldn't wake up and realize that it takes two to make a baby and he needs to get off his high horse and takes some responsibility for once was that her priorities were always quickly changing. One minute, she wanted to become a fashion designer wanting to inspire the world with her amazing designs and seeing all the people wearing her designs and complementing her. The more she thought about her priorities were quickly changing which she found incredibly terrifying because all she ever dreamt of was being an fashion designer. That was it for her and now... now, all of a sudden, this one little thing happened and all that had changed; It doesn't matter anymore and it didn't seem as important anymore.

Clutching her locket, she looked up at the ceiling as water rapidly dropped onto her face but she didn't mind at all. "Shannon, I need you. I need your help. You haven't been with me for years but you have always been able to give me advice and guidance. What should I do? You have always been the wise one with an amazing heart. My boyfriend is clearly in love with someone else and I'm having a baby with him but how am I supposed to gather up the confidence to tell him that I am going to keep my baby no matter what bullshit he comes up with next. Shannon, I am so sorry for abandoning you during your time of need but now you could be here for me now and I promise that I will make it up for leaving you all by yourself. I was your... I can't even say the words because you mean more to me than Dan will ever mean to me, Shan. I love you and I promise that when you finally do get out of KORPS. I will promise you that I'll be there with open arms."

She must have spent a good two hour in the shower, her mind taking over of her body running wild with what could be. After getting out of the shower, she quickly changed into her comfy uniform and quickly dried her hair before shoving it all into a messy bun and once she applied some light make up, she went back to the base to see Dan laughing with Zoe, Frank and Stella sleeping on the couch with Penny and Will sleeping in their cribs and Aneisha kissing and giggling with Tom which I find a little bit disturbing because before they were my two friends who liked each other and played jokes on each other.

"Alright, Keri?" Aneisha's voice filled with underlying concern and apprehension which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah I'm... I'm cool. Is Frank and Stella not coming with us today. It won't be the same without them."

"Yeah they will be there for our tour." answered Dan. "We decided that they should have a nap since they spent the night caring for these two bundles of joy and Stella's pregnant so..."

Keri forced herself to smile, sucking in a breath before looking right inside Zoe's eyes and could see that she was loving each and every moment with Dan. Zoe tried to hold down her laughter when Dan cracked up a joke but she burst into laughter which brought tears to her eyes. "I am going to get my things... Dan are you listening to what I am saying. Be back in a minute."

Aneisha was able to pull herself from Tom and his amazing charms that brought her weak at the knees and followed me into one of the back rooms and asked, "What is up with you? First, we find out that you got yourself knocked up and next we find out that you can't stand in a room for less than a minute with Dan and Zoe. What's going on, Keri?"

"And why do you think that I can't?" asked Keri emotionally, wiping away her tears. "Dan asked me to get an abortion, Gillian has chucked me out of the house and refuses to speak to me unless I get myself down the abortion clinic and Frank and Stella, the only normal thing in my life right now is moving to France."

"It's their decision, Keri, what's right for them, Penny and Will." exclaimed Aneisha slightly tense, throwing her hands in the air. "I can't even start to believe that you would say something like that. Gillian loves you. You are the best thing that ever happened to her after Zoe left; Keri, you brought more happiness, love and joy to her when she was in a deep dark place."

"Yeah I know that but I am sometimes feel like I am living Zoe's life for her. Dating Dan, living with Gillian, taking over her job at MI9 when she quit to put her children first."

Aneisha pointed her finger at her. "You're jealous that Dan and Zoe are finally being civil, aren't you? Zoe was Dan's first love and you can't stand the fact that she is back and you can't stand the fact that she was pregnant with Dani and Gabi because you want him all for yourself. He is their father and that is a bond that you can't remove."

Storming out of the room, Aneisha ignored everything that Keri was saying to her to make her believe that she was an innocent, vulnerable and lonely teenager. The darkness swirled around her curled form on her bed, tendrils of inkling bleak reminders of her solitude. The silence echoing in her ears was the constant white noise that never shut up. Her head swam in the fire burning inside, the only smoldering embers of a time where there had been other presences with her, around her, in her. But now, the void had been slowly filled with a cold, howling storm of fear that refused to ever let up. She was completely and utterly alone in her mind, body, soul, and most of all, entirely alone in the world.

Her breathing was ragged, gasping and the strength left her legs. She sank to her knees not caring about the the grit that dug into her knees. She was noisy, her skin was blotched but there was no-one there to witness it let alone come to comfort her. She could run a mile in any direction and not find another soul. She cried until no more tears came, but still the emptiness and sorrow remained. In the darkness the whole world could have blown away in a freak storm.


	28. The Two Paths

_I present to you Chapter 28!_

Clutching her necklace, Keri gathered the courage to talk to her locket pretending that she was talking to Shannon, herself. "Shannon, you are the most amazing soul that I have ever encountered in my whole life. Libi always said that you always had an answer for everything. Libi's little shadow. Little Shannon. I bet that wherever you are, whatever you are doing, we will always be a pack and I forgive you for what you said the last time that we said to each other. It was depressing, despairing and disconsolate. Yes but I am going to forgive you because each day I have thought about you. Where you might have been, the people you might have met and the life that you were living. I wouldn't let myself forget about little Shannon; I swear that I would give anything to speak to you one last time to say that I messed up. That I was a selfish little kid jealous of the way that you were with Libi. Where are you, Shan? I bet you might be quite angry at me, the last time we spoke we shared some bad words that I wouldn't even think of saying again. If I knew that that was the last time that we would ever speak to each other then I wouldn't have said those things. I would have spent that day looking after you and making sure that you knew that I would always be there for you no matter what. Sometimes I think of the times that I could have not been such a hurtful bitch. You probably know that the Mastermind is gone and that he is never coming back which is amazing but why do I still feel like I am in his clutches that each moment that I wake up a KORPS agent might be there to take me back to that room. Back to that place. Back to the reactor. And I know that I couldn't cope but you could do it each day because you are much more stronger and powerful than me and we both know it; You couldn't have done what I did that day without a second thought but you are wrong because I have thought about it ever minute of every day. I need you, Shannon; My life is a mess and the only person who could possibly fix it is you. My beautiful Shannon. Especially recently, I feel like gloomy, freezing and blood boiling room with cobwebs stroking my cheeks and rats crawling all over the place. I was sentenced to life in that room. In the dark, sooty cellar, cobwebs stroked my face like creepy fingers and mice scratched the walls. I crouched in a corner, pressing myself close to the wall. Its hard, cold surface felt almost like protective in the lonely gloom. My relationship with Dan is getting worse than ever recently due to the fact that he can't accept the fact that I am pregnant and I know what he's thinking, Shan that I was planning this pregnancy in a way of trapping him. Jealous. I hate that word more than before recently; I haven't even been thinking about the important stuff like Libi and you. Shannon, when you get out, Libi, you, my baby and I are going to get a place of our own preferably near a beach so that we can take the dog for walkies and have picnics on the beach. The sun, the beach, the schools (for the baby) and the men for us. You would like that won't you, Shannon."

Weeping, sobbing and drooling over the void in her life that was caused by the absence of Shannon in her life. Dry racking sobs, tear-stained, blotched, mottled skin, puffy eyed, bleary eyed, nose running, blowing nose, distraught, great heaving sobs, intense, crying in abject misery, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, devastated, pink eyes, red in the face, seemingly endless flow of tears. The noisy sobs echoed through the empty house but Dan and Zoe would not probably hear us because they are probably more occupied with their pathetic excuse of jokes, thought Keri. Building up the strength to stand up, all I wanted more than anything on Earth was to be with Shannon even if she is living in one of the worst places in the world and all I seem to do is crouch in a dark room speaking to a ghost who has been lost to me for years. Stumbling out of the room, Keri figured that she wasn't going to put on a facade anymore, putting on fake smile, fake laughs and pretending to be someone that I am not and she wanted to know who long it would take her friends to figure out that she was not right. The makeup was gone from her face, her hair was frizzed.

As soon as Keri's feet stomped on the ground, Dan complained. "There you are! Keri, we are going to look really unprofessional, unreliable and unuseful if we turn up late because of the fact that you have a stomach bug; I don't want to look like a complete idiot if everyone is all early, punctual and eager to continue with work experience."

Keri groaned and grumbled obviously irritated. "I don't think that it is just a stomach bug anymore, Dan. To be honest, I really think that it has something to do with the baby and I was thinking that maybe we could bunk work experience and go to the Doctors to see if everything is okay with the baby as well as me and we could go have some lunch, go shopping and maybe put in a movie. I am sure that MI9 would understand."

"Are you serious, Keri? We couldn't possibly miss today because it is more important than anything else." exclaimed Dan frantically, pacing up and down. "If we loose our jobs over this, I will never ever be able to forgive you for this; Our baby needs us not to be at the doctors today but to be with MI9 fighting for our jobs, our only source of income which will in the future provide everything we have for our baby. If you don't want to come, Keri then that is your problem and you will have to explain that to MI9 and we can go without you because Zoe would be more than happy to be my partner during all of the activities that we will do at MI9."

"No! Zoe won't have to be your partner because I will be there today to take you through the activities." stressed Keri nervously, itching her sore eyes. "Come on, let go before we get in trouble with Princess Ononikz."

Walking into the lift, Keri kept feeling like her stomach was turning and that something was wrong with her baby but she ignored it not wanting to leave Dan and Zoe alone together even for a slight second petrified that he will want to rekindle their relationship and might break up with her. Entering the classroom, Keri couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable and continued pacing up and down despite Mrs King's complains but at the corner of her eye, she saw Dan and Zoe arguing over something which kind of made her heart rejoice. "Silence! Keri, I am not going to ask you again to take your seat. As you all might be aware of today all of you will be having a taste of the future soaking in all of their guidance, imitating their example and improving from strength to strength. Unlike other schools, you will be at work experience for five days but let me remind you that it is not a holiday or a place where you can have a laugh but a place of calm and tranquille environment where you will grow, thrive and blossom. Right now, you are all little caterpillars in a cocoon waiting for the day that you leave all of this behind and fly into the wilderness fighting for your lives. Remember that you will be representing the school in these five days and do not disappoint us and that means no loud music, Felicity and no political arguing, Preston. Now check the board for where you will be growing together."

As soon as she finished, a flood of students rushed past her eager to see where they will be learning or as Mrs King would put it 'growing from strength to strength in a calm, tranquille environment' however with this lot there is only one way that this could go down. No one could deny how happy they were with their placements. As happy as a baboon in a banana tree. As happy as a clam at high tide. As happy as a hippo in mud. As happy as a shark in a shoal of sea bream. As happy as a kitty in a cream pie. As happy as a dog at a dinosaur dig. The happiness is infectious. It starts as a tingle in her fingers and toes, much like the feeling she have when she's anxious, but instead of worrisome it's warm. She feel it pass through her like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of her day to leave her refreshed inside.

Aneisha Jones= Jumble Sale at Salters Lane

Brittany Price= Dentists at Cliffton Street

Chloe Pearson= Vets at Maddox Street

Daisy James= Lawyers at Hackney Road

Daniel Morgan= Jumble Sale at Salters Lane

Eddie Jackson= Chicken and Chip Shop at Vigo Street

Frankie Stone= Saint John's School at Fann Street

Felicity Wells= Dance Studio at Napier Road

Georgina Hanson= King size Beauty and Hair Salon at Northcote Street

Harry Cooper= Queen Elizabeth Pub at Cowcross Street

Isha Moore= Cindy's Cafe at Hallam Street

Jamie Fox= 99p store at Surrey Street

Kara Green= London Police Force at Nelson Street

Libi Summers= Jumble Sale at Salter's Lane

Mimi Hall= 99p store at Surrey Street

Nina Allen= Cindy's Cafe at Hallam Street

Olivier Young= Queen Elizabeth Pub at Cowcross Street

Preston Reid= Town Hall, Boris Johnson, MP

Quentin Spencer= London Police Force at Nelson Street

Rama Phillips= Chicken and Chip Shop at Vigo Street

Sara Lee= Dentists at Cliffton Street

Thomas Tupper= Jumble Sale at Salter's Lane

Theodre Morgan= Jumble Sale at Salter's Lane

Vanessa Jensen= Jumble Sale at Salter's Lane

Victoria Jensen= Jumble Sale at Salter's Lane

Zoe London= Jumble Sale at Salter's Lane

Zachary Morgan= Jumble Sale at Salter's Lane


	29. The Taste Of Loneliness

_I present to you chapter 29!_

Dan looked as excited as a child waiting in line to buy some chocolate. The excitement wired his body like he was plugged into the mains. He felt like his brain was on fast-forward and there was no off switch. He bounced on his flexing feet and rubbed his hands together. He wore the facial expression of a small child with an especially large Christmas present. Excitement poured out him like sunshine through fine white linen; he glowed from the inside out. Even Keri couldn't deny the fact that she found his facial expression extremely attractive, handsome and excited and even she was ready for this exciting experience and to spend five days with Dan spending even more time together. Keri felt like every fiber of her being was vibrating with anticipation. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her hands trembled and her eyes were wide. Moving over to Dan, Keri felt the intense tension that her pregnancy had caused between them and she was afraid that it would drift them apart or separate them. Her nails were already bitten down to the quick. She nibbled at their frayed, form edges like a famished mouse.

Keri nipped her nails, sobbing. "I hate this. Dan, this is killing me every single second of every single day that we are apart. I love you more than you would ever know. That means I would defend you with my life even if the odds were insurmountable. It means I will comfort you in the difficult and painful times. It means I will dance and rejoice with you when times are good. It means I will never betray you, never give up on you. Dan, I want this to work between us, I don't want to have to tip toe around you all of the time. This might be upsetting you the prospect of being a father again and you might find this scary but I don't. Dan, I don't have anybody to be there for me through good and bad times, Frank and Stella only let me stay in their place because they feel guilty about moving away t France and when I am there, I am sleeping on the sofa with Libi. Well, there is nobody else for example Libi is always preoccupied and has no time for me anymore, Tom and Aneisha are always kissing, declaring their love in public and they are already thinking of moving in together. Especially as Aneisha's parents are totally against the idea of her leaving before she is eighteen and married."

Dan nodded. "I am still in shock, I guess. Keri, I know that you are depending on me but I really don't need the pressure especially as Zoe has decided to move to France with Frank and Stella taking the girls with her. My head hasn't stopped spinning since and that's what we were arguing about before. She told me when you were in the bath.

Keri argued furiously. "And you continued to exchange joked with her. I get it, Dan loud and clear. You don't want to be involved in your unborn baby's life but as soon as Zoe mentions that she is moving to France you suddenly want to have a relationship with your daughters even though you basically ignored and refused to acknowledge their existence before."

"It's not like that, Keri. I have always loved Gabrielle and Danielle. Keri, I really don't want to fight with you." comforted Dan.

"Of course not. You just want everything for yourself and finally I realized what you are really like." Keri replied. "Sometimes, I feel like I don't even recognize you because of the way that you have changed immensely and I don't want you to change. I love you just the way that you are."

Keri moved towards Aneisha who seemed to be lost in her thoughts and she wondered What was Aneisha thinking of and why did she looked so miserable?

Aneisha's POV Flash Back

Calling it a dining-room was somewhat misleading. It was a room. We ate in it. That was all. It had once been an impressive dining-room but years of neglect had taken its toll. The table was long and solid wood. Dinner with Auntie Harmoine: elbows off the table, sit up straight, chew with your mouth shut, take small bites, make pleasant conversation, don't talk with your mouth full, finish your plates, use your napkin, ask permission to leave the table, help clear the table, sweep the floor, help wash the dishes. Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef slices as thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes. Auntie Harmoine normally comes round to our house for dinner most days because most of her family including her children live in Africa and she gets lonely sometimes and Dad always insists that his sister is welcome for dinner whenever she wishes which makes my life hell. The worst thing about having regular awkward dinners with your auntie was that she was always the one that had impeccable manners and the one that always provided the conversation. Which is mostly talking about me, much to the joy of Aisha, my seven year old sister and my Mother and Father who love hearing about how I am improving at school and continue to say that having my auntie at the school was having an good impression on me especially as my grades have improved immensely.

"...As you might know, I am having immense trouble encouraging parents to enroll their children in Saint Hearts." Mrs King complained quite annoyed. "Especially if you're working with Mr Flately. I mean, two years ago, that baboon won the award of Head Teacher Of The Year and I am aware of the fact that he has got an Aunt on the board of Governers who regularly vouches for him even if he is in the wrong. However, I have got some exciting news to share with my family- I am moving back to Africa once Aneisha finishes Secondary School and recently I have spoken to Kadir and Kaarina and they need their mommy back home. Pace, my sweet brother, I would love to stay with you forever but I can't leave my children and I am so sorry that our time together has come to an end but you should come to Chad one day for a holiday and I will welcome you with open arms just the way that you did with me."

Father thanked her. "Harmonie, I am delighted that you are moving back there and starting the building work on your own school in Chad and I am most grateful that you have been in my life; You deserve that reward more than that idiot that those students call a HeadMaster because you have worked at the best of your ability and no one could deny that fact."

Mother added, gratefully. "Harmonie, you have been like a sister to me since I married your brother and I would like to thank you for your constant words of wisdom, love and guidance however I hate to imiagine what would happen to Aneisha once you leave especially as you are the reason that she has been doing so well in school and I would like to thank you for your hard work in motivating our daughter. Aneisha, sweetheart, this is not an excuse to go back to your old ways skipping classes to be with that boyfriend of yours and not listening to your teachers. I believe that you have some news for us as well, Aneisha."

"Yes, Zoe and Natasha are leaving the school soon with the rest of us and they aren't going to college in England." I announced, suddenly.

Auntie's jaw dropped and she grimaced. "I don't believe it. I can't believe it. Two girls with such potential are refusing to go to college for some ridiculous reason especially as I have been informed that they have children to provide for. Aneisha, don't follow their example and go to college and convince them to go to college in England or malicious rumors would spread over the school. The awful things that people would be saying."

"Awful. Awful things that people would be saying." repeated Aisha.


	30. The Heartless Winter

_I present to you Chapter 30!_

Mother smiled at Aisha. "Exactly, my sweet daughter. Look at your brother, Ajani and your older sister, Anita and how much improvement they made since they were living with us; I am not ashamed to tell my other children this but I was a little disappointed in myself once we found out that our children who are a year apart both had dyslexia but once I found out that they had made so much improvement in their grades and their work. I was as proud as the next mother and proud to call them my children. Aneisha, you are going to be Surgeons just like your brother and sister."

I hate it more than anything when my family chooses my life for me. I objected, respectively. "I would prefer to become a role model in society."

Mother softened. "You can do it as an surgeon, silly Billy."

I added. "And travel the world with Tom."

Father laughed. "Aneisha, I have never thought that my daughter would be a comedian! I approve of your choice of boyfriend but I refuse to believe that you actually want to travel the world when you can live here with your Mother and me. Tom can move in her with us and you two could get married and have children that way we will be involved in your children' lives."

Aneisha thought of this was the worst part of the day and grimaced. "But I have been spending some time with Natasha and Zoe and I believe that I can excel in life, have a family and move to a different country with Tom where we can live together alone."

"Well they aren't really thinking about things such as where they are going to live, who is going to provide for their babies." Mother argued, kissing her teeth. "Harmonie has told me that they are succeeding in school however they are terrible at choosing the right life choices and as their friend it is your responsibility to make sure that they do. Harmonie, tell me the truth. Is Aneisha doing as well as you say she is?"

"Now, darling, Harmonie wouldn't lie to us. She's family for God's sake. Don't be so ridiculous, sweetheart." comforted Father to my Mother.

"Actually, Aniesha's grades have increased since she has been dating Thomas Tupper." Mrs King scoffed. "I am sorry to tell you this but as Aneisha's grades improve, her attitude to learning doesn't especially as she is under the influence of bad students especially Felicity. A while back, I caught Aneisha breaking the school rules by wearing this hair accessories and I couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of damage that people like Felicity could do to Aneisha and I know that this isn't her fault. It's mine. I should have isolated Aneisha from such bad examples and the last thing that any of us want is for her to loose her focus especially as she is in such a good place right now."

"No! It is definetley not your responsibility to isolate Aneisha from these bad examples." Mother replied, sincerely. "Aneisha, darling, I as your Mother forbid you from spending time with bad examples for example this Felicity girl who I imagine hasn't even tried as hard as you have, darling to improve in your studies. What's the point of destroying all your hard work now?"

"Mother, I believe that Aneisha wants to travel because she is under influence of Zoe and Natasha." Aisha burst out, smiling evilly. "I can't actually believe that my poor, old sister is allowing herself to be under influence of such bad examples."

Mrs King added. "Actually, Aisha, I would like to point out that Zoe and Natasha are two of our highest achieving students in the school and there is no reason why she shouldn't be allowed to spend time with people who have actually been a part of the reason why Aneisha is doing so well in her studies. I have also been informed that they went to one of the best schools in Europe and they actually chose us, Saint Hearts as a school to further their education."

I coughed. "Yes, Aunty Harmonie. They are extremely intelligent but they are o better than me just because of the fact that they went to one of the best schools in Europe and even though I went to Saint Hearts, I believe that I could do just as well as they can."

Father confessed. "I have always been proud of you, Aneisha and you know that but I actually believe that you can suceed because you have worked so hard, darling but they are getting A*s just like you and as you might have realized Saint Hearts doesn't exactly have a high achieving rate, if I do say so myself. Harmonie, my dear sister, has tried to improve their grades but there is no use but they will always continue to be bad influences just like you said before. All those children- Roly, Felicity and the others are just bringing you down."

Aisha loves teasing me and this was one of those moments but she usually did it in private. "Father is right. They are stupid people and if you hang around as those young children say then you will be stupid too."

I argued back. "I am not stupid for hanging around with these people and what about you, Aisha? Spending Friday afternoons with that boy next door who calls you squiffy all of the time and you will never know about the high pressure that I am in right now."

Auntie Harmonie had a proposition for me. "Aneisha, you have done so well that I am giving you a little job to help other students in school and as much as it breaks my heart to see you engaging with Felicity and Roly about Street Morris and Bundle Ball. I really want you to be doing what I have struggled to do since I started in Saint Hearts and try to bring up the results table because now we are officially the lowest achieving school in England and I can't stand the shame of having people mock me. Besides at your age, I was helping your father and then I realized that I wanted to become a teacher."

I immediately disagreed with the idea. "I hate the very idea of me teaching them if that is supposed to be your job. It would almost doing your job for you and I can't even teach them Standard Form without them doing something ridiculous."

"Aneisha, I agree with your aunt. You must teach these people." beamed Mother, proudly. "My daughter, the teacher!"

Aisha showed Auntie the home page of the school that Zoe went to when she was pregnant and she couldn't believe her eyes. "They are such outstanding students working with schools in Ghana as part of an exchange project. Did you know that I asked Mr Flately to authorize some of my ideas and one of them was to form a relationship with a school in South Africa but he was against the idea thinking that they wouldn't have wanted to know about Saint Hearts and how bad it really is and he thought we better not lie about the school or be ashamed of it. For once, I actually agreed with him!"

"So they had a relationship with an academy in Ghana? As pen pals? They even offer a wide range of after school activities such as Maths Clubs. Is anyone else pondering why they go to Saint Hearts even though they are too good for a school with a record of under achieving students." Father notified.

"Pace, my sweet brother, you are right. We could win competitions with them." Mrs King squealed excited.

Mother added just as excited. "Competitions, Harmonie! Forget about the stupid, pointless competitions because they are going to put Saint Hearts on the map and they would be able to put Saint Hearts in the top 10 best schools in England instead of the lowest schools in the country."


	31. The Strong Bond With My Lover

_I present to you Chapter 31!_

"You can't do that. You can't use them for their intelligence. Can't you see what you are doing is wrong?" I asked them, baffled by their obsession of my best friends. "I refuse to let you use my friends because at the end of the day they are only human and you want to make Saint Hearts more better than it actually is and soon people are going to realize that Saint Hearts isn't as good as it seems."

"Thus would be best for everyone." ranted Father.

I announced unexpectedly. "A thousand apologizes Father however you can't do this ever because Zoe and Natasha are leaving soon to study abroad and they are probably taking their children with them."

Mother raged. "What? For the love of God, I expected this from other people but not you, Aneisha not to tell your family ground breaking news that might concern the well-fare of the school. Aneisha, you must do every single thing in your power to make them stay."

I folded my arms. "You want me to use my friendship in order to manipulate them to stay in England. I refuse to do it. I won't do it. That's sick and I won't betray my best friends for you. You're supposed to be my family. Do your job."

Father threatened. "And if you don't do your job then or the alternative is that I ignore and deny your existence. You will no longer be my daughter and I will disown you!"

I gawked. "Father, I must really object. This is an action of madness. They regularly having coffee with their HeadMaster and are planning to run away to France with their children. Father, a thosand apolgizes however there is really nothing that I can do but I have failed you and I will carry the shame for the rest of my life."

"You're squiffy, Aneisha!" teased Aisha, giggling. "However, as my poor sister fails to realize is that a girl needs to do her homework. I have been informed that Zoe London returned due to the fact that she wants to form a relationship between her children and their father, Daniel Morgan. Play on that fact and remember that she could easily change her mind."

I continued to object. "It's not as simple as that, Aisha! Zoe hates it here and if I convince her to stay she will hate it more and she will hate me for betraying her. Our relationship means more to me than that."

Father asked. "What are their childrens' names?"

"Aaron, Ryan, Gabrielle and Danielle."

Aisha pinched my hand. "What my poor old sister refuses to believe that you have to make them believe that it is their only choice. I can't actually believe that my sister is as stupid as she looks! Aneisha, got something that you want to add."

"She is actually happy over there and she continues to talk about the great nurseries over there." I moaned to them. "It's too late, Father. I am so sorry. You have my sinicerest apolgizes but it is out of my hands, Father. I'm your have to believe me!"

Aunty tried reasoning with me. "Aneisha, you must at least try. I know that my children would never do things that you have done and I have overlooked those flaws and continued to love you. Take a leaf out of my childrens' books."

I blurted out. "Oh my God! She speaks about her children for once since she abandonned them. You don't have the right to talk about children when you abandonned yours leaving our poor grandmother to raise them and you are honestly stupid enough to think that after all these years without you. You can just waltz back into their lives and play mommy again."

Aunty Harmonie slapped me across the face before apolgizing. "I am forever sorry for my distressing actions out of hate and I am disgusted in myself for what I have done. Pace, I hope that you can forgive me. My sweet brother."

"You are already forgiven and as usual she is being impoliet. Aneisha, you are no longer my daughter and after this meal, you shall leave this house and never come back unless you have permission to do so."

I have no option but to agree. "Okay, Father. You win the award for the best Father ever. Please don't abandon and disown me, Father especially as I have nothing and nobody else. I will do whatever I can to make Natasha and Zoe stay, okay but there is one problem. are leaving to escape him because he is obnixous and rude."

"And doesn't want to form a relationship with her children." added Aisha.

"Get her a gift to show her that you will always be there for her." requested Aunty Harmonie parcing over a £20 pound note. What am I doing with my life that I would stoop so low in order to keep my family sweet and risk the chance of ending up homeless? What about Zoe, Natasha and their children? I'm not only ruining Natasha and Zoe's lives but what about Aaron, Ryan, Gabrielle and Danielle's lives? How can I do this to my best friend? I am by far the worst friend to have ever lived.

End Of FlashBack

On route to MI9 headquaters, the whole bus was filled with astonishing, amazing and inspirational agents who spent years practising their skills and no one could deny that they were amazing at it. This bus was filled with the best of the best. The few people sitting on the bus swamp the cab with muddied silence. The seats and windows shake with every small bump in the ragged pavement, jostling the passengers back and forth. The air conditioning pumps through only a few filters, whistling with the extreme pressure. It smells slightly of diluted gas. As the world slides by the window, there are small movements from amongst the passengers. Someone shifts in their seat, there's a little cough and a mild 'bless you'. Anesiha had been dreading telling her boyfriend the truth about why she has been acting strangely around him, Keri, Libi and Dan trembling any time that anyone mentioned my family thoughts racing in her head. Do they know? Did my family tell them? Does Zoe know? Does she hate me? Have I lost my best friend in the whole world? But she quickly lied to them often making some stupid, meaningless excuse about her being pressured to improve in her studies and that was the real reason why she was too busy to go with Keri to go to the mall for a girly day out as Keri puts it.

Moving towards Tom, Aneisha quickly leaned in to kiss him but the lying was too much. Pushing away from him rather hastily, Tom started to wonder why she would do that and he interrupted his negative thoughts to ask her some questions. "Aneisha, babe, what's the matter with you? Recently, you have been acting incredible strange and I am starting to wonder if you have found someone else and that was what you came to tell me. Who ever this guy is that you have been sleeping with, I hope that he treats you the way that you deserve or I'll hunt him down and tell him how lucky he is to be with such an amazing, beautiful and unique person. I'll get over it, don't worry about 'Good Old Tom'."

"My dad...-" Aneisha started but quickly piped down when she saw the intense gaze that he was giving her that could turn a man's heart to stone. Tom quickly shrieked half shocked half furious. "Sweet Mother Of God! You are sleeping with your father, aren't you. Is he forcing you to do it? Why didn't you just tell me that he was making you feel uncomfortable and you could have moved in with me at my house, babe."

Aneisha quickly blurted out, guilitily. "My dad has done anything wrong, believe me. Father sometimes overeacts when things don't go his way but what he is asking me to do goes against everything I believe in. The way that I was raised. The norms and values that I learnt."

Tom breathed in deep before asking quietly hoping that the answer was no. "Is your dad forcing you to have sexual encounters with other men? Does he want you to sleep with other men for money, Aneisha? Only, you talked about your parents having a hard time trying to pay the bills and I just assumed that... Okay, I'll shut up so you can speak."

"No, Tom! I would never cheat on you even if my family was struggling." Aneisha stressed, leaning against the cold hard window almost like it was an escape from the heated room filled with sweaty strangers. "They aren't the kind of family that you would expect. Things have changed immensely since Auntie Harmoine has come back from her holiday in Chad where she was from and has children."

"Oh My God!"

"What, Tom? What's the matter with you?" asked Aneisha panicking.

"Sorry, for a minute I forgot that the deputy headmistress was your auntie but go on..."

"My father is forcing me to persuade Zoe and Natasha to stay in England otherwise I will be cast out of my family almost like a disgrace, an abomination and a dirty, little secret that they wouldn't like people to find out about. Tom, you have got to believe me that this was by far the worst choice that I have ever had to make but I have decided that I can't betray my friends like that not after all we have been through and I will ask Frank if he can find me a temporary foster home."

"Don't worry about all that foster stuff, baby! You can come and live with me at my house. My mom won't mind besides she is always at home due to her injury what with her losing both her legs but she is employed as an agony aunt and works for home and my dad is always out trying to provide for us and is at home constantly but we have to battle the six headed monster."

"Do you mean Macey, Jacey, Stacey, Lacey, Kacey and Delacey? Your sisters are actually quite sweet."

"That's when you are around to protect me but when I am all alone by myself without the aid of my fabulous girlfriend then I would describe them as truly meddling. You don't want to see the way that they treat their poor old brother. That's the worst thing about having six sisters and no brothers and that means there is nobody is to back me up."

"Who says that when we do fight that I am going to be on your side?"

"Oh you cheeky little brat! Siding with my sisters, eh! Seven girls against one boy! The horror! Look over there, Zoe seems to be having a lot of fun with Dan. So, do you think that they are at it again? Keri seems to be giving him evils."


	32. The Lonely Track

_I present to you chapter 32!_

"Tom, I need to tell to you something about Dan. I found something out last week. Something big." Aneisha started trembling rapidly and Tom simply nodded. "I found out that Dan was doing steriods to make himself more masculine and that the person that he owes for money is after him. He's been stealing money from Zoe, his parents, Keri, all his friends including me and you and that's the real reason why Dan has rejected Danielle and Gabrielle, his own daughters, his twins and his own flesh and blood terrified that this man could come after them and Zoe but I paid him the last installement which was 50 pounds that my father asked me to spend on Mother for Mother's Day. Head Couch Bouncer, the man that Dan was working with said that Dan was paying him off since he was thirteen and steriods build up muscles."

"Sorry. Hang on, a guy that Head Couch Bouncer was supplying Dan with steriods. Why would anyone go by that name? Maybe, you heard wrong because Dan has been going to the gym with me since we started at MI9 and I can honestly say that I have improved."

"I didn't hear wrong, Tom. Head Couch Bouncer said that he was going to kill us if Dan didn't pay up."

"Okay. Aneisha, please tell me that you are tell me that you are just messing with my head and that this is a joke because it's really not funny. Steroids. That could really harm his body. Why didn't Dan tell us that he needed help? I would have done anything and everything in my power as his best friend to help him pay off the debt if he had trusted me enough. What about Frank? He'll be devastated with the news? How could Dan be so selfish that he didn't tell anyone including his parents? So much for their close relationship where they never keep any secrets from each other!"

"Exactly. We need to tell them the truth. That their son isn't actually the sweet little angel that they think that he is also taking steroids. Drugs that could seriously affect the body in more ways than one. That ain't going to be easy because they believe that the sun shines out of his backside especially his mom. Do you think that we are doing the right thing by telling her that her baby boy is a..."

"A drug taking lunatic. Yes. I do. It's not fair that he gets all the credit for being an masculine idol and being followed by screaming girls wanting to date him but the real truth is that he doesn't have a good bone in his body. He is lying to MI9."

"Tom, please calm down for me. It's not only him we have to think about though, is it. It is also Keri and how it would affect her. She would be told that her boyfriend. The love of her life, the man she wants to marry, the father of her unborn baby has been taking steroids for the past three years. Also, he has got two other daughters too. They don't need to know that their daddy is that kind of person."

"What's the alternative? Sugar coat him. Oh, girls, your father was by far the most amazing person that we ever met and he treated us so good and never took drugs to improve his masculinity especially because his best friend isn't that masculine."

"Oh Tom! I realize the effect that Dan's muscles have on you, babe and I want you to know that you are the only man for me."

Yeah but they aren't real muscles; They are fake ones that he has used drugs to get which makes him a liar. We lie to them about their father until they actually meet him and realize that their mother is the smartest person on Earth for keeping that kind of person away from her babies, Aneisha. I care for Dan too but it's the truth and we owe his mother that at least. It is better that we tell her now. Sooner rather than later. Then she can help her son because he might need help with this addiction."

"But you haven't seen his mother around him. Calling him these sweet names like my little precious and my little talking sausage. This would break her, Tom! I can't begin to imagine the pain and sorrow."

"Aneisha, don't feel guilty because we never did this to her. It was her drug taking son! Don't ever believe that you were responsible for his actions and his addiction because you aren't. None of us are."

"Oh my God! I have just realized that Zoe doesn't know anything. We can't possibly tell her, Tom, he was everything to her. Her first love. Danielle and Gabrielle's father. At one point in her life, she wanted to marry him because she loved him that much and I know how much it hurt her when he chose Keri over am I going to tell her anything? How would you react if you were in her shoes?"

"I would scream at the top of my lungs, rip up everything and anything but that's the way that I deal with this kind of stuff but not Zoe. She would probably try to forgive and forget everything and see why Dan would do something maybe he would be portrayed as an incredibly masculine man and he wanted to make other believe that. I am surprised that he is the father of those girls and Keri's unborn baby."

"That's just Zoe. What do you mean that you are surprised that Dan is the father of Danielle, Gabrielle and Keri's unborn baby? They aren't lying, Tom and they're our friends so tell me if you don't believe them."

"I do believe them, babe. Some of the causes are reduced sperm count, infertility, shrunken testicles, baldness, breast development-"

"Tom! Are you making these up because I am quite sure that Dan doesn't have breasts?!Wouldn't that be a bit peculiar if he did."

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted, breast development, increase risk of developing prostate cancer, splayed teeth, severe acne and overgrowth of forehead."


	33. The Damaged Goods

_I present to you Chapter 33!_

Aneisha replied looking at Dan then at Tom, confessing. "I have been noticing these signs like on Tuesday, he went to school with these spots and he lied to my face saying that he was going through a phase where spots were bound to come. He convinced me that he was going to get some spot cream to help get rid of them and his forehead seems to have expanded. I'm worried, Tom about him coming off the steroids. Hang on, how do you know so much about the effects of steroids on the body? Please tell me you haven't taken some."

Tom scratched the back of his head before telling his worried girlfriend. "No not me. My father used to be addicted to taking steroids especially because before the boat accident when Mom lost both of her legs and became an amputee, Dad was having these delusions about Mom cheating on him. He was so convinced that she was being unfaithful basing his allegations on Mom spending more hours at work instead of coming home as quickly as she used to. Dad started having these negative thoughts and nothing that me or my sisters could say or do could change his mind about this but I swear that I never thought that his addiction would get to the point that he physically couldn't survive without it, sleep at night and lost a lot of weight. Seeing my father that weak like he was giving up on life, that was a deal breaker for me and I promised myself that I would never put my family at risk for a couple of pills. He was selfish! Thinking of only himself and if he had died because of the side effects then how would Mom cope with being a single mother to seven children, grieving over her dead husband and losing her legs? I thank God everyday that he wasn't like one of those people. I hate seeing people die. I'm sick of seeing people die on me. One minute, they are there and the next there is just a souless body."

Aneisha sniffed. "Tom, why didn't you ever tell me the truth. I could have helped you with it and I wouldn't have pushed you in any way to confide in me but I would have liked it if we had a close relationship where we don't have to bottle up our feelings, our thoughts over things. I don't want that future for us. Tom, I don't want to be like my parents. My worst nightmare is for you and me to walk in their footsteps; Being spiteful, talking about people, the way that they act behind their backs and having children only to discipline them with these terrible thoughts of being cast out of the family!"

"Aneisha, we won't be and if your parents are threatening to disown you then be reassured that we would love to have you living with us because you are basically a part of the family anyway." reassured Tom, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry about anything anymore! I'm here. I am going to take good care of you but to be able to do that we have to be truthful with our friends. Keri and Zoe need to know about his habit, Neish or we'll be betraying everything we believe know that I'm right."

Aneisha agreed, kissing Tom quickly. "I know. I am just a little bit worried because I am scared that they will turn on each other and I don't want to tell them one by one. We tell them together."

The more anxious she became approached them the more pronounced became her intellectualization of the whole process. She rationalized and viewed the problem from different view points. She gabbled and sort the agreement of everyone around her, as if she could force a positive outcome by her sheer brilliance of thoughts. Aneisha glanced at Tom for a split second and she could see that he was trying to be fearless for her but even he was scared. His nerves were frayed to the quick. In his building anxiety he constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead. His nerves were frayed to the quick. In his building anxiety he constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead. As they approached Keri, she was clutching the necklace that dangled from her neck and mumbling some words that they couldn't hear but she quickly stopped when she raised her head to see them before they could even talk to her about Dan's addiction, Keri was called away by Libi who was anxious to discuss something with her. The brakes squeak and everyone lurches forward as the bus comes to a stop but they weren't at MI9 headquathers but in the middle of nowhere causing confusion betwen everyone when the driver opened the door and ordered everyone to get grass grew in tussocks and flattened in waves with each gust of wind, only to spring up as fresh as a bunch of flowers right after. It was nothing like the uniform green of the meadow back home that almost looked combed. Each tuft was wild and slightly yellowing under the sun and between each there was bare soil, baked and powdery. Four hectares of thick spring grass, wet under the early morning dew. Ankle-deep, undulating, thick and tangled as a horse's mane. Steel water trough, lined with green algae, filled with a bucket from the faucet every morning. Wooden fence, post and rail, five bar gate. Beech trees line the fence to the north, overhanging boughs provide dappled shade for the horses in summer, standing flicking flies away with their tails. But this wasn't summer. Far from it. Middle of October and freezing! "Where are we? What are we here in this field of disguising alive things? Bees, flies, mud, dirt."

"But mud and dirt are alive!" Dan joked, trying to spook another agent that just also happened to be his cousin, Isaiah but he just shook his head and shoved him over. "Look, Isaiah,it was a joke! Not a very funny one but you need to liven up, ladies! Cannot you just chill for once in your life."

Tom started to speak almost furious. Aneisha almost didn't recognize him! "Dan, we need to talk to you about something incredibly important right now. You. Me. Aneisha. Somewhere private right now!"

Tom can feel the fear in my chest waiting to take over. Perhaps it only wants to protect him but there really isn't any danger. It sits there like an angry ball propelling him towards an anxiety he just don't need. The other agents could feel the tension between the three of them in the air and started making noises to wind Dan up but instead of standing there and tolerating the hollowing of the crowd."Ok, Tom. I'll be right behind you."

Once they were safely away from the prying eyes of the MI9 teams, Tom stressed. "Dan, how could you do this and not tell us after everything that we went through? Becoming Junior MI9 agents, finding Zoe, meeting Kloe, nearly losing Zoe to one of the most evillest men who have ever lived, losing her when she was three months pregnant with your beautiful twin daughters, meeting Keri, becoming friends with her, you falling in love with her, all the people that she had to prove herself to, you and Stella. Nearly losing another friend to the evilest man who ever lived, finding out that you had impregnated our friend. Telling you that my dad was addicted to steroids was the biggest mistake of my whole life! Why didn't you tell us, Dan? And we aren't Keri or Zoe, girls that you lie to but are actually smarter than you think. We are supposed to be your best friends. The people that you could tell if you had a problem-"

Dan interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know that both of you know about my steroid problem; Tom, I honestly never meant to hurt you in any way. That day that you told me that about your father and you were crying in arms. Instantly, I knew that I could never tell you the truth that I was on it too. I am not an addict, okay. I only take a few when we are doing a mission, training and doing things like this! There has been a day where I haven't taken a steroid but I am not an addict!"

"Oh sure! That's okay then. You taking class C drugs." joked Aneisha.

Dan sobbed, which surprised Aneisha and Tom. "Tom, Aneisha. You have got to understand that I didn't want you to find out this way. You have to believe me! It's no one's fault, not Zoe's or Keri's. We never knew them three years ago anyway. So what happened was that I have been having these negative thoughts since I was seven years old thinking that I was fat, overwand couldn't lose any weight. Back then, I was seven, always competing with my brothers and sister over Mom and Dad's attention but round about Christmas time, my Gran came from Indonesia with her granddaughters, Lenor, Elodie, Evelyn and Lucy! They lost their parents in a car crash when they were only 1 and they are now turning five. But as soon as she stepped inside the house, she pulled Teddy and Zack into a hug but she didn't do the same for me. When I ran to her, she just joked about my saying 'Here comes the chunky, chubby and fat monster'. It may have been a joke but all of my family members started laughing at me and I spent Christmas Day barricaded in my room refusing to come out. Six years later, I was still a little delicate, fragile and vulnerable whenever people mentioned my because I was so fat back then! It was a really difficult time back then- Dad had knocked up a businesswoman named Minnie-Grace Smith, Mom was busy trying to get pregnant to try and trap Dad, Teddy and Zack were out with their girlfriends, Victoria and Vanessa and Ash... Ash was never there anymore. Always out with her boyfriend. He works for MI9. Or should I say worked? No one was at home. When they were, they were always joking about my wor my physical abilities. I always dreaded going home and everyday I would stand near this tree which was really close to my house. Thinking, are they going to make fun of me today, is there going to be anybody home today, am I going to have cook my own tea, where are my family. So you can see one day that I got sick of their nonsense that I went for a walk down the alleyways where some people buy, sell and do drugs. A couple of weeks before, a man offered me drugs saying that I would get fitter and stronger but I declined. Then I accepted. I would steal money from Ashleigh, Mom, Dad, Teddy, Zack, Zoe, Keri, you two and anybody else to fuel my addiction!"

"So all of this started because you felt fat?" asked Tom.

Dan complained, unsatisfied."Yes. Okay, I felt fat, overweight useless. My brothers had girlfriends back then and no girl would come near me back then because I was so big!"

Tom added, gobsmacked. "All of this out of jealousy. That's why you slept with your brothers' girlfriends."

Dan grimaced. "Yeah that's why I did it. So that they knew how I felt for once! How it is like to be me?"

Tom grinned. "So what are we going to do now? If we tell MI9, he'll get fired and our team needs him. On the other hand, if we don't, he might expose himself medically."

"I think that we should we should keep our mouths shut just for now. We should figure out what it is going on and why MI9 has left us here for work experience."

Once they stroded back to the others, it was an absoutle chaos! People screaming, shouting and joking around like hooligans. There was even a pair of girls painting their nails on the ground. Dan whistled. "How are we supposed to figure out why MI9 would leave us here and that out of control driver dumped us here if we are all here arguing, screaming, shouting and painting our nails? This was supposed to be a chance for us to prove ourselves to MI9 remember."

"And how do you expect us to do that? We're stuck in a field. A cold one. Filled with snow, no heating, no electricity, no signal on our phones. Cold, hungry and deserted. So what exactly are we supposed to do, Daniel? You are supposed to have the answer."

Dan replied, anxious. "I don't know, okay! Stop looking at me for answers!If my Uncle Edmund was here then he'll have an answer. That guy has an answer for Morgans are known as answers for everything!"

"Exactly, are right!" confirmed a mysterious voice lurking in the bushes. "Even I can't deny that us Morgans have super intelligence, amazing parkour skills and technical abilities. You inherited that from me."

The bushes swayed from side to side. Dan tried hard to fight the part of him that felt the urge to run away and as much as he tried to keep his emotions hidden, Zoe instantly noticed this and held his hand squeezing it. His brain froze, offering no course of action for his now trembling limbs to take. Courageously, Zoe moved to the bushes but was stopped in her tracks. A scream. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her unblinking eyes popped like an fashioned toy doll. A bead of cool sweat dripped down her back and her skin became as pale as the knife blade that the man flashed around her. Suddenly, a man emerged from the bushes alongside Frank, Stella and two other MI9 agents that they never recognised before all wearing black tracksuits. Their laughing was like ripples in a still pond after a stone has been thrown in.

The man was pale white with dark brown hair and green eyes and introduced himself. "My name is Edmund Morgan. I'm a senior at MI9 and I have been called today alongside Francis London, Stella Knight, Ronnie Sinclair and Trent March because a week ago MI9 discovered that there has been a mole inside KORPS. Untraceable information. At first, we laughed about it thinking it could be a hoax but their information checked out and with the aid and support of our moles, 32 super weapons destroyed, 52 of KORPS best assassin captured and 45 top secret KORPS bases raided. Whoever this mole is, they have singlehandedly done more damage to an national criminal organisation like KORPS than the whole of MI9 put together. We have been able to retrieve incredibly important information about who has been running KORPS since the Mastermind was destroyed by the MI High team which I was extremely impressed with especially as my nephew, Daniel was aiding this assault however this is the KORPS Hq. The leader of SNARL has created yet another advark which we have retrieved thanks to the aid of the F team. Congratulations. With it, we will be able to retrieve everything to do with KORPS including the location of every single listening station across the globe, knowledge of every KORPS agent, records of every past and present mission and blueprints of all their gadgets. Remember to be safe and that your mentors are waiting for you at the drop point where we will destroy KORPS."

Stella added, itching her skin. "Be careful. This is KORPS headquarters. There are bound to be booby traps scattered around the place and KORPS agents defending the HQ 24/7 so stay clear of any KORPS agents and remember that we need to find our mole and not harm them."

"Shouldn't we know more about this mole?" asked Tom.

Edmund commented clutching his watch. "Unfortunately, Thomas Tupper, we don't have anymore information apart from their names and the information that they were used by KORPS since birth and hadn't know any better. However, the Intel suggests that there is more than one mole and they want to stop KORPS from inflicting any more pain on others. Consider yourself incredibly lucky as most of the other MI9 junior teams were hoping for this mission. Their names are Allisson, Sophia, Kayleigh and Shannon and I assume that they are all girls-"


	34. The Secret Family

_I present to you chapter 34!_

Keri interrupted, standing up. "We know exactly what they look like. They are our sisters. Allisson, Sophia, Kayleigh and Shannon are our little sisters. They're tall, have auburn hair and big blue eyes. We have been living with them for over 12 years and we know that they would never lie to us! They are fifteen years old and so are we. Beautiful cheekbones. Pale skin."

Edmund looked almost unhinged and stern all at the same time, ordering them. "What do you call yourselves? I've heard about you before. Heard some colleges talking about learning about how to manufacture clones. So MI9 have recruited living people created from Mastermind's DNA, the most evillest man who ever lived."

Libi spat. "We may be clones of the evillest man who ever lived but we have something that no one of you could ever have. Knowledge. Knowledge is power. You might see as clones but we see us as individuals. This is a free country! I can't believe that you would discriminate against clones when you don't know any. Have you realized that all of your friends, if you actually have any, are all the same? All the people that you know is washed up, energy drained MI9 agents who are way past their prime with memories of the 'good old days'."

Everyone started laughing, making noises similar to a hyphens. Edmund gently kissed his teeth. "Okay. I get it, calm down. No one should get on the wrong side of you. Anyway, back to subject, tell us all that you know about these girls then to prove that you are in fact telling the truth."

"We don't need to prove ourselves to low lifes like you, Edmund Morgan. You Morgans are all the same- over confident, obnoxious, snobby and down right rude. What makes you think that we will lie?" asked Keri, grimacing.

"Okay, ladies. I apologize to both of you. Girls normally fall for me. Even though I am old enough to be their dad. But erm, I hate to do this to you, beautiful ladies." stopped Edmund, he started to flirt with them with his eyes.

Keri laughed. "Oh my God, you are hilarious. What are you supposed to be? The flirting dad. Whatever. Look I don't care about KOPRS nor do I about MI9. All I can think about is me, Libi and our imprisoned sisters beginning again. I have waited for this day since I left KORPS."

Edmund stressed. "Okay, we will get to your sisters all in good time. Is there any information we need to know before we leave? Okay, you know all of the information MI HIGH Team and my team will retrieve the girls."

Fabiola moved towards Edmund, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at Keri and Libi and urged. "Master, I am at your service. However, with all due respect, I believe that you are making a horrible mistake with intrusting the MI HIGH team with the safety of these girls. I feel as a respectable member of the MI9 community, I feel obliged to disagree with your decision. As you may know, I feel that you are a God in the MI9 community; all those missions, skills, strategies and techniques that you have learnt, gained and achieved. It is just inspirational! You were my inspiration to become an agent in the first place, sir. I am Fabiola Van John, the daughter of the infamous Frankie and Freddie Van John. The MI HIGH team have done what one mission and now they are trusted with that kind of responsibility. To be honest, I thought that you were smarter than that. Even though, my parents are missing in action, I will not share their fate. They are incapable of doing the job correctly, sir! Trust me! Sent me! And you will not regret it for a second!"

Edmund disagreed, winking at Keri and Libi frustrating Fabiola. "Fabiola, my dear sweet girl. Firstly, your parents aren't missing in action; they are situated in Luxemberg where they have started a new life with their newest daughters, Faye, Flora, Fleur and Francesca. Secondly, despite them only succeeding in one mission, I have reason to believe that I can trust the MI HIGH team with the safety of these girls. Thirdly, as a respectable member of the MI9 community, I make the decisions when it comes to the missions because I, unlike you, have the skills, strategies and techniques you will never learnt such as patience. Fourthly, it is not that you are the daughter of the failed MI9 agents, Frankie and Freddie, it is because you are inexperienced and young. They were the ones that retrieved Alex Von Hades; I am certain that they can do this on properly and we don't want another incident like we had in France, do we? Besides I am not going to regret this decision for one second. The only regret that I have is having this stupid, pointless and meaningless conversation with you."

Fabiola scoffed. "Oh my days! You little womanizer. Edmund, you don't have your mind on the job just on your little crush on them. That's why you are allowing her instead of us. You fancy them! Two teenage redheads half your age."

"Shut your filthy, nasty and disgusting mouth right this instant!" hushed Edmund, aggressively. "I could get you off the MI9 Team with just one word so you have to keep your mouth shut. Don't play with people who are a thousand times better than you!"

"Yes, sir!" Fabiola smirked, evilly. "I won't tell a soul!"

Edmund agreed, winking at Libi."With all due respect, Fabiola Van John. I think that we have made the right choice. Wait at your post with the rest of your little brood."

Fabiola stormed off, red faced, spitting with fury, torrent of rage, tiny bubbles of froth forming at the corners of the mouth, face contorted with the venomous outburst, brewing anger like tea in a pot or like a storm out at sea, anger boiling up inside. The Van Johns started muttering things about the way that Edmund was staring all googly-eyed at Libi and Keri and cursing and swearing at him quietly.

Keri and Libi moved towards Edmund, thanking him. "Thank you for what you did with Fabiola! Our sisters would freak out when they saw her; they are really fragile, vulnerable and delicate right now and the last thing that they need is a vile, vindictive and vicious teenage with an attitude problem stalking and scaring them."

Edmund flirted. "It's okay, ladies. I didn't do it out of the kindness of my own heart because I want you to mend my broken heart. I want to be your teardrop. Born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips. If you stood in front of a mirror holding 11 roses; you two will see 13 of the most beautiful things in this word. If you wake up in a red room with no windows or doors don't panic you're in my heart. You are an very stunning women, Libi and Keri. I am looking forward to working with you two further maybe in my office alone at night. Me, you two and a glass of wine."

Isaiah complained annoyed, Edmund's mixed race son with green eyes. "Dad, what are you doing? You are 39 years old and still up to your shenanigans especially as I am the handsome son that I play and flirt with all the women especially as me and Fabiola broke up!"

Libi was gobsmacked but managed to mutter these words. "Dad? This is your son. Oh wow! I will never seen you as a father because you are so different and pecuilar."

Edmund introduced him. "You might be surprised to know that this is my son, Isaiah. I have other sons called Matthew, Leonardo, Romeo, George and Robert. My name is Edmund Morgan, I am 42 years old and I have 13 sons- George, Isaiah, Romeo, Robert, Leonardo, Bo, Drake, Tyson, Eli, Owen, Kurtis, Mark and Matthew and 13 daughters- Jodie, Carmen, Elsie, Destiny, Frankie, Una, Isadora, Rosalie, Maisie, Daisy, Savannah, Kendall and Kylie. 26 kids."

Keri gasped. "Oh wow. 26 children. That must be really rewarding for you to have so many children! We would ust love to learn how a 39 year old man has 26 children however we have a mission and nothing should get in the way of that."

Noticing some conflict and tension between the team, Libi moved towards them dragging Keri along with her half pissed and half excited. Aneisha and Tom were giving Dan evil looks as if he was a horrible smell that they wanted to get rid of and Dan was there smiling sympathetically. Every word stung only fueling the fire that burned inside of them. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, their fists began to clench and their jaw rooted. Burning rage hissed through their bodies like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off them like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing their moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty. Libi hissed. "What is going on? Don't play that 'I don't know what you are talking about' game because I am one step away from making you apologize for the stupid, pointless and meaningless fight that you probably just had. We need all minds on the mission now! There is no time for this right now! Remember that we are all friends and we can resolve all of this with just speaking and confiding in each other. Bearing that in mind, Aneisha, could you please explain to us what it is going on because I would just love to understand why you are more concerned about the fight rather than the protecting four teenage girls who spent their whole lives in a criminal organization. So I'll ask you this question and you are not all going to stay quiet! What the hell is going on?"

Dan replied, blushing. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about! It was as you said a meaningless, stupid and pointless fight about Tom and Aneisha considering about leaving MI9; all I want is the best for them however I cannot agree with their decision and I just wanted to let them know that I was disappointed in them. However, we have resolved the situation and I have given them my blessing. Libi is right! We have to focus on the mission right now; the rescue is all that is on my mind. Keri, why didn't you tell me about your other sisters when we were dating? At least one of us was truthful in the relationship!"

Aneisha whispered, both anxious and nervous all at once. "Truthful? You of all people? How dare you blame Keri for not confiding in you about her siblings when you have been too occupied taking steroids to make yourself feel more masculine. Shouldn't the question be why didn't you tell her about your steroid addiction and how the Head Couch Bouncer was supplying and providing you with steroids?"

Aneisha thought that nobody could hear her but she noticed that she was wrong when Zoe's whole face dropped. "Please tell me that she is lying, Dan. She has got it wrong. I mean, you can't be on steroids. It's you. I don't believe that... It's true, isn't it. Say something! Tell me that you aren't on steroids if you ever want to see your daughters again and I mean it. If you are on steroids, you will never see them and I will take them away from you forever-"

He stared as if she'd just produced a rhinoceros from her pocket. She could just imagine the sparks in his brain; His face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant, his skin became greyed, his mouth hung with lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch. Shrieked. Wild eyed. Bewildered. Hands over mouth. Nostrils flaring. Blood drained from face. Mouth opened and shut like a goldfish with no sound coming out.


	35. The Love I want Nothing to Do With

_I present to you Chapter 35!_

Eventually Dan piped up with a unblinkable stare at Zoe apologizing. "Zoe, I am incredibly sorry that I hurt you but they are speaking the truth about my steroid addiction. But you have got to understand that your departure had no effect on my steroid addiction; You didn't start it but you never end it also. My brother, Teddy and Zack, were participating in a boxing match over the weekend three years ago and unfortunately they didn't want me to participate at that time because I was incredibly obeist. Most people didn't agree with me saying I was insane about it but that's the way that I felt about my health, my appearance and my body. You saved me, Zoe. Once I met you, I found out about the way that they treated you, the hardships and the barriers and challenges that you faced made me take less steroids. I swear on our children's lives that I was going to come off the steroids after you said that we were going to be together because I loved you so much and wanted to be with you however after a doctor's appointment, I found out that it wasn't really as easy as I originally thought to quit. There are so many factors to discuss for instance how attached I am to them? How much do I take a day? Zoe, please put all of this aside and come with me to the next doctor's appointment. I'm begging you to do this for me. I really want only you there to support me through this."

Zoe sobbed in disbelief."No. I'm sorry, Daniel Morgan but this just proves the point that you shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere near my family. And I was stupid enough to allow you to come over and spend time with them. Oh I am completely clueless! You weren't coming over to see them; You were trying to seduce me, weren't you?"

Dan explained, colorless. "Yes I was. I don't know how to be a good father to Gabrielle and Danielle because I never had one growing up."

Zoe let out a noise quite similar to a shriek. "Poor you. You are forgetting that you have a baby with Keri on the way soon so you better get used to your future involving babies. Dan, you could have tried to form some kind of relationship with your daughters. After everything that we have been through, I would never have even thought of you betraying me like this! You really are a piece of work."

Dan stared, betwitched. "No I only have two daughters, Danielle and Gabrielle; I know that Keri isn't pregnant because she is still a virgin. I pretended that we slept together when we hadn't and that positive pregnancy test was a fake. The pregnancy test was expired. Keri, you aren't pregnant with my baby because we have never had sex for God's sake!"

Keri suddenly thanked. "Oh thank you, God! If I ever met the right guy then I'll try to be the best mother that I can be. I promise you that."

Libi hugged her sister and kissed her cheek. "It's over, Keri. I promise you that Dan will never ever be able to ruin our lives ever again because as soon as we get our sisters safe and sound we are cutting all ties just like we agreed. We want nothing more to do with you, Dan; you are nothing to do with us and don't ever come running back to us when you are in a bad place because we won't be there to help you out. Our relationship with you is terminated."

Dan cried. "Keri, you have to understand that I was scared of losing you especially as you attracted other men. It meant that we had a special bond even if it wasn't real."

Keri spat. "You made me believe that I lost my virginity to a low life like you. My only focus is to protect Libi, Kayleigh, Allisson, Sophia, Shannon and me away from people like you. Users."

"Keri please understand that-" Dan started.

Libi screamed in agony. "You actually think about yourself when four beautiful girls are suffering in that building. How dare you be so selfish acting like your lives are incredibly difficult while four faboulous people are suffering in agony. A man looming over them in the shadows inflicting pain upon them with a cane simply enjoying sending them into a whirl of agony. Forced to wear rags. Sentenced to spend eternity in a dark, sooty cellar. A gloomy, blood boiling and freezing room with cobwebs stroking their faces. Crouched in a small, confined space pressing yourself close to the wall almost like it was a protective wall from all of the sadness, pain and loss that life has given them. Tortured, deserted and abused. Chained up seeing blood trickling down my knees. Does anyone have the idea or feeling about being trapped in a room by yourself, rats scratching to get out and blood trickling down your knees dreading what those people were going to do next? My sisters have suffered every single second of their lives in hell but now we have a team of skilled, talented agents to go and rescue them and all you can think about Dan's stupid, meaningless addiction to steroids. I mean, are you seriously my friends? If you were my friends then I wouldn't be ignored all of the team and I might be able to find some peace and happiness for myself and after this, I'm cutting all ties. You didn't want to listen to my cries for help then I don't have to listen to yours. After secondary school, I am going to study abroad in Italy or Greece or Argentina far away from you all where I can be myself. Keri has suffered too. You may think that you know everything about her but what you don't know is that when she left KORPS, she tried to rescue us on countless occasions however she never succeeded because people in Scotland where she was living at the time thought that she was crazy. Like seriously mentally crazy. Her adoptive parents were even going to send her to see a doctor because she wouldn't shut up about a criminal organization and her sisters. Once, her adoptive dad had enough of her 'nonsense' and battered her completely. Keri still has nightmares because she was only 13 when it happened but she managed to escape from him. As soon as we get our sisters back, we are cutting all ties and making sure that Shannon, Allisson, Sophia, Kayleigh, Keri and me have the best possible future somewhere far away from all of you. I would be ashamed to call you my friends. Take a good look at yourselves! We are not MI9 agents, not really! Mind on the mission because this is the last one that we are doing together."

Keri consoled her sister. "Libi, we really shouldn't be telling them of our plans in case they tell Edmund and he tried to stop us. So let's just focus on the girls and we will decide what our next step from there is."

Libi nodded. "You are right, Keri. Edmund would cut off his own hand before he let us quit. Make sure that you have your medication for your hay fever and your epi pen. I have got mine in my pocket."

Natasha's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! You are seriously going to do this to us. We're your family, Libi and Keri and don't ever forget that. I get where you are coming from. Being a teenage through puberty causes a whole load of stress, feelings of loneliness and neglect but what people need is people that are going to be there for them no matter what happens. Libi and Keri, you can't cut me out of your lives because of what happened last week; Aaron had an asthma scare and I was so terrified that he would be really sick. I know that I should have told you the truth but I didn't think that you would care about my son but I was wrong. Aaron was incredibly ill and he needs his mummy. Libi and Keri, what you have got to realize is that sometimes I am not going to have the chance to be there at every moment of your life or even to be a teenager because that's what a parent does. That's what being a parent is all about. Aaron and Ryan have to be my number 1 priority right now but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you too."

Zoe chipped in, wiping her tears. "Exactly right, Natasha. That's why I am keeping Gabrielle and Danielle away from Dan and getting rid of his parental rights and getting full custody of them."

Libi screamed in agony and pointed at Zoe. "Natasha is forgiven because she actually cares about her children but you always think about yourself and getting your own back on Dan. He is everything to you- your first love, the person you lost your virginity to and the father of your non identical twin daughters. I want nothing to do with you or Dan."

Walking towards the KORPS headquarters, anger boiled deep in her system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and she know it's too much for her to handle. The pressure of this raging sea of anger would force her to say things she did not mean, or to express thoughts she suppressed for weeks. Red in the face, face the color of an over-ripe tomato, red as a brick, eyes squinting meanly, developed a tic, eyes looked like they might pop out, fists clenched, hard staring eyes, slammed fist down onto the table, voice with hard edge, shouting venomously, stomping feet. Walking into the base, Libi felt a wave of anger boiling through inside her veins, brewing anger like a tea pot or like a storm out at sea. Edmund continued, strict and stern. "Keep to the rules! We want to strike them when they are less prepared. You are MI9 agents and this is the biggest and most important mission in MI9 History and if it is a success the next generation of spies will congratulate, honor and idolize our names for the rest of the future of MI9. There are ten entrances and there is ten teams; You will be going in unexpected and make your way to the controls. As some new evidence has come to light, Libi and Keri will be making her way on her own or supervised if she chooses to locate and retrieve Shannon, Allisson, Sophia and Kayleigh in the cellars. Make sure that you are prepared for everything and anything that they could throw at you. This is the most amazing and dangerous mission that you will ever have! Is there any questions that need to be addressed? Better now than never!"

As everyone was in position, everyone was itching to destroy KORPS once and for all. To end all of their hateful crimes. To put an end to the darkness and suffering. To protect innocent people from suffering the burden. To stop them inflicting pain on young children directing them onto the path of crime. After a certain redhead was rescued from the clutches of the Mastermind, the team began to underestimate KORPS and their ability to return to their old ways but this time with an new leader. His name was feared by many and the sight of him would send shivers down the spine. For he was The Poisoned Corpse. He inherited his strength and cunning ways from his father as well as his thick black hair and his unforgiving dead eyes that could turn a mortal's eyes to stone. He wasn't just a feared criminal but also a computer geek. A very intelligent geek. Can you believe that KORPS was being operated by a guy called The Poisoned Corpse? As the MI9 agents swarmed the base like bees in a hive, arresting possible threats to society. You can portray Libi as a kind, sympathetic loyal friend who you can have a laugh with and trust with your secrets but recently Libi has been acting not herself always in agony when she is on her period. Too exhausted to even move off the couch petrified that it would cause her too much pain. And she felt the exact same way. Reassured by the Doctor that everything was fine and normal.


End file.
